My Boyfriend is a Gigolo
by Black Hat
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika wanita sempurna seperti Yamanaka Ino terpaksa harus menyewa seorang gigolo tampan untuk menjadi pacarnya demi kebohongan yang ia ciptakan? Ya, Yamanaka Ino harus diperhadapkan dengan masalah konyol seperti itu./Special fic first anniversary/Chap 5 UP/GaaIno/Warning Inside/RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Boyfriend is a Gigolo © Black Hat**

**Warning: OOC, multichap, typo(s), AU, ide pasaran, bertele-tele, abal dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan lainnya di dalam fic ini.**

**A/N: Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu bukanlah kesengajaan. Plot fic ini murni punya saya dan jika menemukan kesamaan dengan cerita lain, mohon dikonfirmasi ke saya yah. Hope You like, Minna ^^**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

Yamanaka Ino, wanita cantik bersurai _blonde_ panjang dengan iris sebiru batu _aquamarine_ adalah salah satu wanita yang paling diincar di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Menjadi kepala divisi keuangan perusahaan ternama dengan etos kerja dan profesionalitas yang tinggi membuat semua karyawan baik pria maupun wanita akan merasa iri, baik dari segi kesuksesan karir hingga kecantikan alami yang tak main-main.

Kulitnya yang putih bercahaya dengan tubuh langsing tinggi membuatnya dicap sebagai _barbie_ hidup. Tentu saja gelar tersebut bukan hanya isapan jempol semata. Ia benar-benar seperti _barbie_—dimulai dari ujung rambut _blonde_ panjang hingga kaki bersih tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Ya, ia menjadi kiblat wanita idaman di seluruh penjuru perusahaan, bahkan ia mulai terkenal di wilayah tempat perusahaan tersebut berdiri. Ia pernah ditawari menjadi model sebuah majalah namun ditolaknya secara halus karena lebih mementingkan segudang pekerjaan yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya—kejadian ini lantas menjadi perbincangan hangat dan menjadi nilai _plus_ bagi dirinya.

Bulan September tahun ini ia akan merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 26. Jumlah yang cukup untuk dirinya memikirkan hal 'lain' selain pekerjaan. Yap, saking cintanya pada pekerjaannya ia sampai melupakan bagaimana cara bersenang-senang dengan lawan jenis.

Tidak, ia bukan tidak tertarik pada pria. Hanya saja dirinya bukan tipe wanita yang dengan mudah dapat dekat dengan pria manapun. Ia cenderung selektif dalam memilih teman apalagi pria yang akan menjadi teman hidupnya. Ia suka keindahan, namun sayangnya tidak semua pria—walau tampan—memiliki keindahan seperti keinginannya. Ia ingin pria yang selain tampan, juga berwawasan—setidaknya setara dengannya, dan dapat memerlakukan wanita dengan sopan. Sayangnya, dalam 25 tahun hidupnya ia belum menemukan pria dengan kriteria seperti itu, kecuali ayahnya yang tersayang.

Maka paling tidak tiap bulan sekali kedua orangtuanya yang berada di Konoha akan merecokinya dengan pertanyaan seputar pria 'masa depannya'. Tak tahan dengan tekanan tersebut membuat Ino mau tak mau melakukan sedikit kebohongan. Yap, sedikit. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia telah menemukan calon suami. Bagaimana? Itu hanyalah kebohongan kecil bukan?

Ya, awalnya memang kecil. Namun ia lupa fakta bahwa orangtuanya adalah tipe orangtua yang ingin tahu segala hal tentang putri bungsunya. Dari A sampai Z. Dari akar hingga ke pucuk daun yang paling tinggi. Maka kebohongan kecilpun perlahan berubah menjadi kebohongan besar. Tiap ponsel pintarnya berdering, tiap itu juga ia membuat satu kebohongan kecil lagi. Tiap minggu dalam setengah tahun terakhir. Sehingga bisa dibayangkan berapa banyak kebohongan yang tercipta akibat tekanan yang tiap saat diberikan.

Dan puncaknya adalah ketika kakak sulungnya akan melangsungkan pernikahan minggu depan. Kedua orangtuanya memintanya untuk membawa sekaligus memperkenalkan calon suami idamannya. Saat itu juga dunianya seketika hancur. Mau cari di mana pria dengan ciri-ciri; tampan, tinggi, maskulin, berkharisma, berpendidikan tinggi, seorang dokter, berwawasan luas, kaya raya, sopan dan tahu cara memerlakukan wanita dengan baik hingga pria yang memiliki senyuman memikat?

Ah bunuh saja ia di rawa-rawa.

Rasanya Ino ingin mengatakan bahwa semuanya adalah kebohongaan. Calon suami idaman yang selama ini selalu ia banggakan adalah hasil imajinasinya saja, tidak ada dan tak akan pernah ada pria sempurna seperti itu. Ia hanya perlu mengatakan, '_okaa-san, otou-san_, maafkan aku. Sebenarnya aku belum memiliki calon suami.'

Yap, mudah. Sangat mudah jikalau sang ayah yang tercinta tidak mengidap penyakit jantung dan jika ia nekat membeberkan kebohongannya tersebut, ia bisa membunuh ayahnya saat itu juga. Tidak, tidak ... ia begitu menyayangi ayahnya jadi kekonyolan tersebut harus segera disingkirkan.

Disaat ia telah putus asa, sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya menawarkan bantuan yang bagi Ino itu adalah suatu oase dan pertolongan dari Tuhan yang ternyata masih menyayanginya. Ia begitu semangat dan setuju apapun saran yang sahabatnya itu tawarkan.

Haruno Sakura, wanita bersurai gulali itu memberi saran bahwa ada baiknya Ino menyewa seorang pacar di situs-situs terpercaya atau ia bisa mendatangi langsung salah satu _club_ di Shibuya yang memang 'menjajakan' pria-pria tampan. Awalnya Ino menolak, namun karena tak ada pilihan lain mau tidak mau ia mengiyakan saran Sakura.

Namun semua tak berjalan mulus. Dari semua situs dan tempat yang mereka datangi untuk mencari pacar sewaan, tak semua memenuhi kualifikasi dari calon suami idaman Ino. Banyak pria tampan, namun sekali lagi tak banyak pria yang mempunyai keindahan seperti yang Ino gambarkan ke ayah ibunya.

Bukan Sakura namanya kalau ia tidak mempunyai rencana cadangan. Rencana akhir ini memang sedikit ekstrim, namun ia yakin akan banyak membantu Ino ke depannya. Dan rencana tersebut adalah ...

Mencari seorang pelacur pria, atau istilah kerennya biasa disebut dengan 'gigolo'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara dentingan jam, peralatan makan yang beradu, suara bising orang-orang bergosip hingga kendaraan terdengar jelas di telinga Yamanaka Ino yang saat ini berada di salah satu _cafe_ sederhana di pusat kota Tokyo, hanya beberapa blok dari tempatnya bekerja.

Iris _aquamarine_-nya melirik jam yang tergantung di tengah ruangan. 10.15 AM. Sudah lewat 15 menit dari kesepakatan yang mereka buat. Namun karena dirinya yang butuh mau tak mau membuat Ino harus bisa ekstra bersabar hari ini.

Yap, Senin pagi ini ia telah membuat janji temu dengan 'calon suami idaman' yang berhasil Naruto—pacar Sakura—pilihkan untuknya. Ia dan Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggunakan _plan_ b, namun resiko untuk mencari dan berhubungan langsung dengan mucikari terlalu besar maka Sakura meminta bantuan pacarnya untuk meng-_handle_ sekaligus memilihkan seorang pria dengan kriteria yang Ino berikan.

Dan inilah hasilnya. Ino sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana rupa dari pria pilihan Naruto—yang katanya _perfect_. Entahlah, di situasi terjepit seperti ini membuat pikiran negatif selalu menghampirinya.

"Yamanaka Ino?"

Suara bariton yang berasal dari arah belakang menggelitik telinga Ino. Wanita 25 tahun itu menoleh dan mendapati sosok pria tinggi dengan rambut merah bata sedang menatapnya datar. Ia tinggi dengan badan atletis yang ditutupi oleh kemeja ketat yang menampilkan otot-otot bisepnya yang sempurna.

"Ya, aku Yamanaka Ino," ujar Ino menyalami pria tersebut. "Silahkan duduk."

Pria dengan alis tipis tersebut duduk tepat di depan Ino. Dan Ino berdehem grogi. Ah baru kali ini ia berada di situasi canggung tidak mengenakkan seperti ini.

Untuk menghilangkan kegugupan, Inopun memesan minuman untuknya dan pria di depannya. Sejauh ini sepertinya 'calon suaminya' tipe pria yang pendiam. Terbukti tak ada kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya selain kalimat awal tadi.

"Jadi," ujar Ino memulai setelah waiters mengantarkan pesanan mereka, "nama Anda?"

"Gaara."

"Marga keluarga?"

"Rahasia."

Ino mengernyitkan alisnya bingung mendengar jawaban Gaara. "Rahasia?"

"Tiap gigolo merahasiakan marga keluarga mereka demi kepentingan privasi. Tapi aku akan menggunakan marga Shimura untuk pekerjaan."

"Ah _sou ka_," angguk Ino paham. Tentu saja mereka harus merahasiakan marga keluarga mereka. Gigolo adalah salah satu pekerjaan yang masih dipandang sebelah mata di masyarakat, jadi merahasiakan kehidupan pribadi mereka adalah pilihan terbaik.

"Jadi, kita mulai dari mana?"

Gaara menatap Ino diam. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Tak banyak." Ino menegakkan punggungnya dan mengibas rambutnya yang ia gerai hari ini. "Kau hanya perlu menjadi calon suamiku di depan seluruh keluargaku. Hari sabtu, 3 hari dari sekarang adalah pernikahan kakak sulungku, Deidara. Orangtuaku memintaku untuk membawa calon suami yang selama ini selalu kuceritakan—"

"Kau berbohong pada mereka?"

Tembakan Gaara yang tepat sasaran membuat Ino membisu. "A-aa ya, aku berbohong pada mereka. Aku berbohong soal aku telah mempunyai pacar—tapi kuharap kau tak menghakimiku soal itu."

Gaara hanya mengangguk singkat atas permintaan Ino dan meminta wanita di depannya untuk melanjutkan.

"Kau hanya perlu berpura-pura menjadi sosok calon suami idaman. Kau harus bisa mengimbangi pembicaraan mereka, berwawasan luas, mampu bersikap baik dan protektif terhadap diriku dan tentu saja bersikaplah seolah-olah aku adalah wanita yang paling kau cintai di dunia ini."

Tak ada ekspresi berarti yang Gaara keluarkan. Pria itu hanya mengangguk paham, seolah ini adalah pekerjaan yang telah berpuluh tahun ia kerjakan. Ah tentu saja, Gaara adalah gigolo, jadi untuk urusan akting ia pasti bisa mengerjakannya dengan baik.

"Kita akan pergi sabtu pagi, sekitar pukul tujuh. Upacara pernikahan Dei-_nii_ berlangsung pukul sepuluh, kurasa kita punya waktu yang cukup untuk tidak terlambat sampai ke Konoha. Esoknya, keluarga besarku berencana akan mengunjungi villa yang mereka sewa, tepatnya di ujung Konoha, kurang lebih dua jam perjalanan. Setelah itu, pukul lima sore kita pulang. Aku tak berani ambil resiko membawamu berlama-lama dengan mereka. Kau tahu, kadang keluargaku begitu licik untuk mengetahui kebohongan sekecil apapun."

"Ada anggota keluarga yang perlu ku waspadai?"

Ino berpikir sejenak. "Kurasa tak ada. Mereka orang yang _easy going_. Tapi kau harus berhati-hati pada ayahku. Dia terlalu _over protecti__ve_."

Lagi, Gaara mengangguk dalam diam.

"Aku akan mengirimkanmu _file_ yang berisi foto-foto dari anggota keluargaku beserta biodataku dan kriteria apa saja yang harus kau penuhi. Karena sejujurnya, aku terlalu melebih-lebihkan ciri-ciri pacarku pada mereka."

"Aku paham. Kadang wanita memang menginginkan pria yang sempurna."

Ino membenarkan dalam hati. Semua wanita memang seperti itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana untuk bayarannya?"

Pertanyaan dari Ino rupanya begitu menarik untuk Gaara terbukti pria tampan tersebut memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan terlihat begitu semangat. Tentu saja pria tersebut bersemangat, tujuan utama ia melakukan pekerjaan ini adalah karena uang, kan?

"Aku biasanya dibayar perjam."

"Berapa?"

"Harga standar, 5.000 _yen_."

'Itu termasuk mahal!' Ino bersungut, tapi memilih diam karena bayaran tersebut cukup sepadan dengan apa yang pria tampan tersebut miliki. Oh lihatlah rahangnya yang tegas itu, tatapan mata yang tajam dengan lingkaran hitam di bawahnya menambah kesan maskulin, tato berkanji _'ai'_ di dahi kirinya, bibir yang penuh, rambut yang bersinar, tinggi proporsional dan badan atletis tentu saja bayarannya akan mahal juga. Ah sial, kenapa dirinya menjadi mesum dengan memerhatikan Gaara sedemikan detail?

"Jadi, berapa total bayaran untuk waktu yang kutawarkan tadi?"

"Kalikan dengan harga perjam. Bayaranku naik lima kali lipat jika kau ingin berhubungan intim—"

"Aku tidak butuh itu!" Potong Ino cepat. "Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah kau menjadi calon suamiku, bukan 'suamiku'." Saat mengatakannya wajah Ino telah merah padam karena malu dan ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menutupinya walau ia rasa percuma saja, Gaara pasti telah melihat wajah memalukannya itu.

"Baiklah," angguk Gaara.

Ino kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah cek dan pulpen yang langsung diserahkan pada Gaara. Meratapi uang tabungannya yang akan ludes akibat kebohongan yang ia mulai. Pria tersebut menuliskan jumlah nominal yang menjadi bayarannya dan setelah transaksi mereka selesai, mereka kembali berjabat tangan.

"Di mana aku harus menjemputmu?" tanya Ino saat mereka berdua siap untuk keluar _cafe_.

"Aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya padamu beserta biodataku."

Ino mengangguk. "Ku harap kita bisa bekerja sama, Gaara-_san_."

"Panggil aku Gaara saja. Kau tentu tidak mau rencana kita gagal hanya karena kau memanggilku dengan suffix -_san_."

"A-aa ..." Ino tergagap. Baru menyadari kesalahan kecil yang bisa berakibat fatal. Kentara sekali dirinya sama sekali tak berpengalaman di bidang ini. "Kau benar, terima kasih Gaara."

"Ya. Sampai berjumpa di hari sabtu, Ino." Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Gaara langsung meninggalkan Ino sendirian di _cafe_. Iris Ino mengikuti arah ke mana Gaara keluar. Pria itu menyeberangi jalan dan menghilang di kerumunan pejalan kaki. Ino menghela napas. Tiba-tiba pikiran negatif kembali menghantuinya.

Pria itu memang hampir mendekati kriteria yang ia ajukan. Ia tampan, berkharisma dan sepertinya aktingnya bisa dipercaya. Namun bagaimana jika tidak berhasil? Bagaimana jika Ia maupun Gaara melakukan kesalahan yang berakibat terbongkarnya status asli Gaara? Bagaimana jika Gaara tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya yang mana ia sendiri yang mengatakan kalau calon suaminya adalah pria yang berpendidikan dan berwawasan luas? Padahal kenyataannya adalah sebaliknya. Gaara tidak mungkin berpendidikan tinggi—jika iya, mana mungkin ia mau melakukan pekerjaan haram ini, kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

9.47 AM.

Ino beserta Gaara sampai di salah satu gereja besar di Konoha, tempat diberlangsungkannya upacara pernikahan kakak sulung Ino—Deidara dan calon istrinya, Konan. Begitu turun dari mobil, mereka langsung disambut hangat oleh Yamanaka Hana, ibu Ino yang memiliki bentuk wajah yang sama dengan putrinya.

Mereka berdua langsung dipersilahkan masuk untuk mengambil tempat dan tak lama dari itu upacara pernikahanpun dimulai. Semua berjalan lancar dan hikmat. Ino bahkan sampai meneteskan air mata bahagia melihat kakak satu-satunya, teman bermainnya saat kecil telah menjadi milik orang lain. Itu artinya kasih sayang kakak padanya akan terbagi, ah rasanya Ino makin sedih menyadari fakta tersebut.

Setelah upacara selesai, keluarga besar kedua mempelai berkumpul dalam beberapa meja berbeda untuk makan bersama di halaman belakang gereja. Ino dan Gaara dengan apesnya berada satu meja dengan orangtua beserta kedua mempelai. Awalnya tak ada yang menyinggung tentang Gaara, mereka semua sibuk membicarakan pengantin baru yang berencana akan bulan madu di New Zealand minggu depan maupun hal-hal sepele mengenai hobi dan pekerjaan ayahnya dan besan mereka.

Namun suasana tenang tersebut tak belangsung lama. Hal tersebut bermula ketika kakaknya, Deidara mulai membuka suara meminta adik kesayangannya untuk mengenalkan pacarnya pada mereka semua. Mendapat permintaan mendadak tersebut—sebenarnya ia telah menyiapkan mental untuk ini—membuatnya sontak berkeringat dingin. Bayang-bayang akan kegagalan rencana mereka terus menghantuinya dari semalam menyebabkan ia tak bisa tidur nyenyak. Namun tiba-tiba genggaman Gaara ditangannya dan tatapan meneduhkan yang ia terima membuat rasa gugupnya berkurang. Tatapan Gaara barusan sungguh berbeda dari tatapan dingin yang ia tunjukkan saat pertama kali bertemu. Rupanya akting Gaara telah dimulai saat ini.

"Perkenalkan, namanya Shimura Gaara. Umurnya 28 tahun dan bekerja sebagai salah satu dokter di rumah sakit di Tokyo." Semua orang yang berada di meja itu terkesiap mendengar jawaban Ino, atau lebih tepatnya saat mereka mendengar kata 'dokter' mereka mulai bereaksi secara luar biasa. Para wanita yang di meja itu langsung saling berbisik, mungkin saling memberi nilai atau untuk diinfokan pada putri mereka mengenai pria _hot_ di sampingnya. Sedangkan para pria hanya mengangguk-angguk bangga.

Semua orang terkesima, kecuali ayahnya. _Oh shit!_

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan keluargamu, Gaara-_kun_?" ibunya mulai bertanya.

Sebelum menjawab, senyum kecil mampir di wajah tampan Gaara. "Ayah saya memiliki bisnis yang bergerak dibidang teknologi dan alutsista. Ibu saya sebenarnya hanya ibu rumah tangga biasa, namun akhir-akhir ini ia mulai tertarik untuk membuka butik."

Lagi, jawaban sempurna Gaara menimbulkan decak kagum dari orang-orang yang semeja dengan mereka. Dan Ino mati-matian untuk tidak mencekik leher Gaara karena berhasil membuat kebohongan yang jauh lebih berbahaya ketimbang dirinya. Oke, salah satu kriteria calon suami hayalannya adalah kaya raya, tapi tidak sekaya hingga punya perusahaan teknologi dan alutsista!

"Saya adalah anak bungu dari 3 bersaudara. Kakak sulung saya, Temari adalah seorang profesor di Todai dan seorang ibu bagi 2 balita. Sedangkan kakak kedua saya, Kankurou merupakan seorang _businessman_ mengikuti jejak ayah saya. Ia mulai turut membantu ayah bekerja di perusahaan."

Semua kembali berdecak kagum. Dan Ino makin _migrain_.

"Lalu kau sendiri adalah dokter, kan?" tanya Deidara yang dijawab berupa anggukan kecil dari Gaara. "Kalau boleh tahu, dokter spesialis apa?"

_Duaar!_

Pertanyaan dari sang kakak membuat saraf Ino menegang seketika. Dokter spesialis apa!? Ino bahkan lupa untuk memberitahu Gaara bagian itu. Yang Ino pikirkan hanyalah pacarnya seorang dokter, tak pernah terpikirkan ia dokter di bidang apa. Ah bisa gawat kalau Gaara menjawab asal dan terlalu narsis yang ujungnya akan menjebak dirinya sendiri begitu ia tidak tahu mengenai bidang tersebut.

Sebelum menjawab Gaara nampak berpikir, dan sepanjang itu pula Ino menahan napas. Terus berkomat-kamit dalam hati agar jawaban Gaara tak terlalu narsis seperti kisah 'keluarga'nya tadi.

"Sebenarnya saya adalah dokter bedah, hanya saja akhir-akhir ini saya lagi tertarik dengan ilmu psikologi."

"Wah dokter bedah yah."

"Ya ampun, ia juga mempelajari ilmu psikologi."

Mati sudah! Semua sandiwara konyol ini akan terbongkar hanya karena masalah si gigolo tampan ini tak bisa mengontrol mulut soknya. Apa katanya? Dokter bedah? Ilmu psikologi? Yang benar saja! Ilmu dokter bedah saja ia tak tahu apalagi psikologi! Shimura Gaara benar-benar sudah hilang akal!

"Keluarga Yamanaka benar-benar beruntung mempunyai calon menantu seorang dokter bedah sekaligus seorang psikolog."

"Benar, _otou-san_. Jadi kita tak perlu khawatir jikalau ada salah satu diantara kita yang butuh penanganan medis segera."

"Kau benar, nak."

Konan beserta ayahnya ikut menimpali akan kehebatan sang Shimura Gaara yang membuat semua orang makin terpana. Ino memijit pangkal hidungnya, merasakan kepalanya akan segera pecah saat itu juga. Untung saja tidak ada satupun yang menyadari tingkah lakunya yang mencurigakan tersebut. Namun ternyata Ino salah, mata yang beriris sama dengannya terus memerhatikan gerak gerik sang putri bungsu.

"Begini nak Gaara." Suasana yang semula biasa saja tiba-tiba berubah mencekam begitu suara—yang paling tidak Ino harapkan untuk berbicara saat ini—mulai terdengar di seberang mejanya dan Gaara. Takut-takut Ino melirik sang ayah yang memasang muka santai, namun siapa sangka dibalik wajah santai itu tersimpan beberapa pertanyaan yang dirinya yakin dapat membuat sandiwaranya terbongkar saat ini.

"Paman memiliki penyakit jantung," Inoichi memulai percakapan. "Beberapa teman menyarankan untuk segera melakukan operasi agar kerusakan jantung paman tidak semakin parah." Semua diam memerhatikan dan tangan Ino makin dingin.

"Jadi paman ingin mendengar saran darimu. Apakah paman harus segera operasi atau ada saran yang lebih bijak dari seorang dokter bedah?"

Ino terperangah bahkan untuk menelan salivanya pun rasanya begitu sulit. Sambil meremas jarinya, ia melirik pria yang di sampingnya. Ia pikir Gaara akan mengeluarkan mimik yang sama dengannya, namun diluar dugaan pria itu masih bisa mengontrol dirinya menjadi setenang mungkin, seolah pertanyaan yang ayahnya lontarkan adalah pertanyaan yang tiap hari ia dengar.

"Tergantung bagaimana jenis penyakit dan tingkat kerusakan jantung paman," ujar Gaara setenang mungkin. "Untuk penyakit jantung koroner, biasanya dilakukan operasi _bypass_. Dalam beberapa kasus operasi tersebut hanya dilakukan jika penderita telah mengalami nyeri dada terus menerus atau obat-obatan yang diberikan dokter maupun pola hidup yang sehat sama sekali tak memberikan perubahan. Jadi saran saya, selama jantung paman masih mampu, operasi harus dihindari. Paman hanya perlu meningkatkan pola hidup sehat dan rajin minum obat."

Singkat dan jelas. Begitu kira-kira penjabaran yang Gaara berikan pada Inoichi. Semua orang tak terkecuali Ino terperangah, bukan karena isi dari penjelasan tersebut tapi lebih ke kharisma yang Gaara keluarkan saat ia berbicara. Begitu lancar dan tenang, seolah ia benar-benar seorang dokter bedah yang tahu akar hingga pangkal dari bidang tersebut. Ino sampai _speechless_, tak menyangka bahwa si gigolo tampan ini mampu berakting sedemikian rupa walau ia bertanya-tanya darimana Gaara tahu mengenai penyakit jantung—padahal ia tak menyebutkan penyakit ayahnya di biodata keluarga.

Merasa suasana sedikit tegang, Hana berusaha mencairkan suasana. Mereka beralih ke topik lain dan kembali fokus pada pengantin baru. Ino menoleh pada Gaara, jemarinya menggenggam tangan Gaara yang rupanya sama dinginnya dengannya. Ino terkekeh menyadari bahwa dibalik wajah tenangnya, Gaara tetap merasakan perasaan gugup.

Gaara pun ikut terkekeh samar. Ia menghela napas panjang, membasahi bibirnya dengan air mineral dan ikut menggenggam jemari Ino. Ia butuh itu saat ini, disaat jantungnya hampir saja copot akibat aura tak bersahabat dari paman Inoichi. Jujur saja, ia sering mendapat tekanan yang jauh lebih besar saat ia melakukan pekerjaannya, namun sedingin apapun aura yang ditampilkan orang lain masih kalah jauh dibanding aura yang diberikan calon mertuanya. Yah, 'calon mertua'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada pukul 9 malam Ino dan Gaara baru bisa bernapas lega. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal karena selain untuk menghindari kejadian seperti siang tadi, Ino merasakan punggungnya hampir remuk akibat melakukan tarian 'Yamanaka' bersama ayah dan kakak sulungnya. Kedua orangtuanya memilih untuk tetap tinggal sedikit lebih lama, sebab para tamu penting ayahnya baru saja tiba.

Ino membuka pintu depan rumah orangtuanya, susunan perabotan ruang tamu masih sama sejak ia pulang sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu. Sofa besar di sudut ruangan, meja kecil, guci besar kesayangan ibunya, bingkai foto yang menampilkan potret dirinya, Deidara dan orangtuanya tergantung rapi di tengah ruangan serta beberapa hiasan kecil lainnya menambah keindahan ruang tamu mereka.

Setelah melihat-lihat sebentar, Ino bergegas menuju ruangan ternyaman di rumah ini, kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu bercat ungu tersebut dan seketika bau bunga lili langsung menyerbu indera penciumannya. Tak ada yang berubah dari kamarnya, masih rapi dan bersih. Sepertinya ibunya selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membersihkan kamarnya yang perabotannya serba berwarna ungu ini.

"Aku tidur di mana?"

Ino terlonjak kaget begitu Gaara muncul dari belakangnya. Saking terhipnotis akan masa lalunya, ia jadi melupakan pacar sewaannya ini. Ia memutar ke belakang, melihat Gaara yang berdiri menatapnya diam dengan satu koper berukuran sedang di tangan kanannya.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamar Dei-_nii_."

"Apa itu tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan?"

"Eh?"

"Normalnya, sepasang kekasih akan lebih memilih untuk tidur bersama jika kesempatan terbuka lebar."

Ino mengerjap matanya beberapa kali. "Jadi?"

"Orangtuamu akan curiga akan hubungan kita jika aku lebih memilih tidur di kamar Deidara-_san_."

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

Pria dengan tubuh sempurna itu menatapnya diam. Bertanya-tanya apakah ia sedang berbicara dengan wanita 26 tahun atau gadis 18 tahun?

"Lelaki manapun akan memilih tidur bersama kekasihnya dibandingkan sendirian."

"Aa-aa begitu?"

"Ya."

Ino menggaruk tenguknya, mulai paham ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka. "Kalau begitu, masuklah." Ino mundur selangkah memberikan Gaara ruang untuk bisa memasuki kamarnya.

Pria tinggi tersebut meletakkan kopernya di sudut ruangan, bersebelahan dengan lemari besar berwarna putih-ungu. Ia kemudian membuka dan mengeluarkan satu kaos hitam tanpa lengan dan celana pendek berwarna biru gelap. Merasa diperhatikan oleh Ino, ia lantas menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." Kentara sekali Ino gugup. Wajahnya yang seputih susu itu menjadi merah padam karena ketahuan menatap pria seksi itu dengan intens. "Kau bisa mandi duluan. Kamar mandi di sebelah sana," tawar Ino.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Gaara langsung melesat ke kamar mandi dengan peralatan seadanya; sikat gigi, handuk, kaos dan celana pendek.

Setelah Gaara selesai memakai kamar mandi yang dilanjutkan dengan Ino, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk langsung beristirahat. Sempat terjadi perdebatan kecil apakah Gaara harus tidur seranjang dengannya atau di lantai. Namun mengingat mereka adalah 'sepasang kekasih' membuat mau tak mau Ino menyetujui ia berbagi tempat tidur malam ini. Tak begitu buruk, namun membuatnya tak nyaman.

Ino menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Memikirkan semua yang telah terjadi dalam seminggu ini. Awal pertemuannya dengan Gaara hingga kejadian di meja makan siang tadi yang hampir saja membuatnya memiliki penyakit jantung seperti ayahnya. Untung saja Gaara dengan tenang bisa mengatasi masalah yang sebenarnya berasal dari dirinya sendiri.

"Lain kali buatlah cerita senormal mungkin, Gaara," ujar Ino memecah keheningan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gaara yang membelakangi Ino sehingga wanita pirang ini tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Gaara ditambah minimnya pencahayaan yang hanya bersumber dari bulan di luar jendela.

"Seperti cerita fantasimu tentang keluarga dan profesi dokter. Setidaknya kau harus memilih bidang yang mudah dan kau ketahui walau sedikit. Misalnya spesialis anak?"

"Hanya dua bidang itu yang terlintas di otakku."

"Kalau begitu kau harus memikirkannya baik-baik sebelum kau ucapkan."

"Yang penting aku bisa menguasai keadaan."

Rasanya Ino ingin membantah namun ia urungkan karena apa yang dikatakan Gaara ada benarnya. Yang penting pria itu bisa mengusai keadaan.

"Ngomong-ngomong ..." Ino masih melanjutkan, "bagaimana kau bisa menjawab dengan sempurna pertanyaan ayahku tadi?"

"Kakekku juga menderita penyakit jantung. Dan aku sering menemaninya untuk pemeriksaan."

Ino manggut-manggut. Ah pantas saja Gaara seolah menguasainya.

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Kedua kakakmu?"

"Itu benar. Kakakku bernama Kankurou dan Temari."

"Dan orangtuamu?"

"Mereka masih hidup."

Ino mengernyit. Jika kedua orang tuanya masih hidup mengapa ia harus melakukan pekerjaan kotor seperti ini?

"Apa alasanmu mau melakukan pekerjaan ini, Gaara?"

Jeda sejenak membuat Ino tak enak hati. Apakah pertanyaannya membuat Gaara tersinggung? Ah tentu saja, pertanyaannya begitu sensitif—

"Untuk masa depanku."

Jawaban yang lugas dan Ino tidak berani untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Tentu saja untuk masa depannya. Di dunia serba modern ini kebutuhan hidup sangat meningkat drastis, kadang pekerjaan orangtua belum tentu cukup untuk memenuhi seluruh kebutuhan hidup. Jadi wajar saja Gaara terpaksa memilih pekerjaan sebagai gigolo. Selain mudah, ia dengan cepat bisa mendapatkan uang.

Ah padahal dengan wajah dan postur tubuh seperti itu, ia yakin dunia _modeling_ sangat menjanjikan untuk Gaara.

Melihat betapa kerasnya kehidupan yang Gaara jalani entah kenapa membuat Ino sedikit iba. Ia harusnya berterima kasih pada pacar sewaannya ini. Kalau bukan karenanya, ia tidak akan selamat dari amukan, kekecewaan orangtuanya dan—

"Gaara."

"Hn?"

"Terima kasih."

Hening sesaat, membuat Ino kembali melanjutkan. "Terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanku hari ini. Jika tidak ada dirimu, mungkin orangtuaku akan kecewa, penyakit jantung ayahku mungkin saja kumat dan aku akan dijodohkan dengan Sasori."

"Itu yang mendorongku untuk membohongi ayah dan ibu," cerita Ino. "Aku begitu takut untuk dijodohkan dengan Sasori. Ia pribadi yang baik hanya saja ... hanya saja ..."

Sekelebat ingatan masa lalu kembali menghantui Ino. Ingatan yang selama ini berusaha ia pendam kembali muncul ke permukaan dengan mudahnya. Bagaikan _roll_ film yang dengan mudah terus berputar dan sama sekali tak bisa dihentikan membuat dada Ino menjadi sesak.

"Malam itu ... di musim dingin, aku—aku berusaha kabur, tapi Sasori begitu kuat," tanpa sadar air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya, "ia terus memaksaku. Ia bahkan merobek bajuku dan terus menamparku tiap aku memberontak. Saat itu aku pasrah ... aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tenagaku hilang—" cerita Ino terhenti sesaat begitu Gaara memutar tubuh menghadapnya.

"Sampai akhirnya aku berhasil memukul kepalanya dengan balok kecil ... aku—aku berhasil kabur. Aku berhasil kabur, Gaara. Kejadian itu aku ceritakan pada ayah, tapi Sasori berhasil menipunya." Ino makin terisak dan refleks mencengkram jemari Gaara.

"Sa-sasori mengatakan bahwa ... bahwa kami dipukuli oleh para perampok dan sebagai bukti bahwa ia berusaha menyelamatkanku adalah luka di dahinya. Pa-padahal itu akibat aku memukulnya dengan balok, bukan karena berusaha menolongku."

"Karena ayah percaya kalau ia adalah penyelamatku, ia berencana akan menjodohkanku dengannya saat kami sudah dewasa. Aku tidak mau. Gaara, dia—dia jahat. Dia hampir memperkosaku diumur 12 tahun. Tahun lalu dia bahkan memaksaku untuk segera menerima lamarannya, ma-makanya aku berbohong pada semua orang kalau aku sudah punya kekasih ... Gaara, tolong aku. A-aku benar-benar takut. Bantu aku, Gaara. Aku takut ... aku takut harus menikah dengannya."

Ino begitu kalut. Tubuhnya menjadi basah akibat keringat dingin, seluruh wajahnya menjadi pucat, tangannya gemetaran serta tangisannya makin menjadi. Gaara berusaha menenangkan dengan terus meremas jemari Ino. Namun karena ia yakin cara tersebut tak efektif, maka ia memutuskan untuk mendekap Ino seerat mungkin. Ia terus mengusap surai pirang Ino, menggosok-gosok punggungnya hingga mengucapkan kata-kata penenang yang ia juga tak yakin apakah akan berhasil atau tidak.

"Gaara, bantu aku ..." Ino terus mengulang kalimat tersebut dan selalu dibalas dengan jawaban, 'ya, aku akan membantumu' dari Gaara.

Sampai akhirnya, disaat Ino sudah mulai tenang, Gaara menjauhkan wajah Ino dari dada bidangnya. Ia bisa melihat air mata yang masih mengotori dan membasahi wajah Ino. Ia usap perlahan menggunakan ibu jarinya dan memberikan senyum menenangkan berharap dengan itu wanita pirang ini bisa sedikit lebih tenang.

"Tenang saja, Ino. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Selama ada aku disisimu, Sasori tidak akan berani menyentuhmu."

"Be-benarkah?"

"Tentu. Jadi, tenanglah. Kau akan aman bersamaku."

"Aku tidak akan menikah dengannya, kan?"

Gaara menggeleng. "Tidak akan pernah. Aku bertaruh dengan nyawaku."

"Kau berjanji?"

"Ya, aku berjanji, Ino." Bersamaan dengan kalimat janji yang ia ucapkan pada Ino, Gaara perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ino dan kemudian mengecup perlahan bibir yang pucat itu. Tak lama, hanya sekitar lima detik ia lalu menjauhkan wajahnya. Hal pertama yang iris _jade_-nya tangkap ialah wajah terkejut Ino yang juga telah berubah menjadi merah.

"Ta-tadi itu apa?" Suara Ino bergetar. Bukan karena traumanya, tapi karena _shock_ mendapat ciuman dadakan dari pacar sewaannya.

"Ciuman."

"Untuk apa?"

"Ku dengar ciuman dapat membuat seseorang menjadi rileks."

Ino mendudukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang makin bersemu akibat mendengar jawaban Gaara barusan. Untuk membuat rileks? Artinya Gaara peduli padanya hingga nekat menciumnya hanya agar ia menjadi lebih baik.

Gaara yang melihat tingkah malu-malu Ino sedikit banyak merasa terhibur. Ia menyingkirkan helain rambut yang menutupi wajah manis wanita di depannya, berusaha mendekatkan wajahnya lagi yang dibalas dengan makin tertunduknya wajah Ino.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak ingin mencobanya lagi?"

Tak ada jawaban membuat Gaara makin semangat untuk bertindak lebih.

"Hei Ino, lihat." Gaara memegang dagu Ino dan mengangkatnya. Ia tatap _aqu__a__marine_ yang masih meninggalkan jejak _liquid_. Sedangkan si _aqu__a__marine_ berusaha menghindar dari si _jade_ yang entah mengapa begitu bersinar malam ini.

"Kau takut padaku?"

Ino menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu tatap aku."

Takut-takut Ino memberanikan diri untuk menatap _jade_ Gaara langsung. Sungguh, entah magnet darimana, _aquamarine__-_nya tak bisa lepas dari iris hijau tersebut.

"Tenang saja, untuk yang ini kau tak perlu membayar lebih."

Sekali lagi, Gaara mengecup bibir Ino yang mulai menampakkan warna aslinya. Kali ini sedikit lama, Gaara berusaha membuat wanita di dekapannya ini nyaman. Sangat berhati-hati sebab Ino rupanya memiliki trauma hebat yang bisa menghancurkannya.

Begitu dirasanya Ino mulai terbiasa, jemari Gaara mulai mengelus surai Ino. Begitu lembut, hingga rasanya ia mulai percaya pada iklan shampo yang selama ini selalu menampilkan rambut yang lembut bercahaya.

Semua berjalan lancar. Gaara maupun Ino sama-sama menikmati momen yang mungkin pertama dan terakhir kalinya bisa mereka rasakan. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ciuman itu segera berakhir, sampai pada tiba-tiba pintu kamar Ino terbuka lebar membuat kedua sejoli itu terloncak kaget.

Klik. Lampu kamar Ino dinyalakan dan alangkah terkejutnya Ino melihat bahwa ayahnya lah yang mengganggu suasana romantis antara ia dan pacar sewaannya.

Sedangkan Inoichi juga sama terkejutnya dengan Ino. Ia menjadi kikuk karena menjadi pengganggu antara putri dan calon mantunya. Tanpa sepatah katapun, Inoichi mematikan kembali lampu dan menutup pintu kamar Ino.

"Maafkan ayahku, Gaara." Ino meminta maaf begitu ia merasa ayahnya telah meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Itu bagus. Dengan begini ia makin yakin bahwa kita adalah sepasang kekasih."

Mendengar kata 'sepasang kekasih' membuat jantung Ino kembali memompa dengan kencang. Baru kali ini ia merasa berbeda dengan dua kata tersebut, padahal awalnya dirinya lah yang bahkan menawari Gaara untuk status tersebut.

"Ya sudah, ayo tidur." Suara Gaara membuyarkan lamunan Ino. Dilihatnya pria gigolo itu memperbaiki posisi tidurnya dan kembali memunggungi Ino.

Wanita 26 tahun itu tersenyum tipis. Ya, waktunya tidur. Ia yakin tidurnya akan nyenyak setelah mendapat hadiah spesial dari pacar sewaannya yang entah kenapa saat ini mulai mengusiknya.

"Oyasumi, Gaara."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Holla minna… ada yang rindu dengan Hat? #plak**

**Hat kembali lagi dengan fic baru kali ini Hat mau nyoba fic multichap hehehe—padahal hutang fic masih ada :') Di author note ini juga Hat mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih buat kalian semua—para author dan readers yang udah read, review, fav, follow fic pertama GaaIno aku yang berjudul Barbie kemarin. Maafkan Hat yang gk bisa balas review kalian satu persatu, tapi percayalah Hat benar-benar bahagia dan berterima kasih atas waktu kalian udah mau ngelirik fic Hat huhuhu :'(**

**Fic ini adalah fic special buat first anniv Hat gabung di dunia ffn, yeaaay #plokplokplok sekaligus fic pertama mc aku buat fandom Naruto. Mungkin fic ini hanya berkisar 3-4 chap, gk banyak kok, kuusahain mentok di chap 3 deh. Ku takut semakin banyak jumlah chap, semakin besar resiko fic ini terbengkalai. Karena jujur aja, Hat kurang ahli buat fic mc :'v**

**Well, Hat sangat mengharapkan kritik dan saran lagi dari minna-san sekalian yah ^^**

**Sankyu…**

**Black Hat.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Boyfriend is a Gigolo © Black Hat**

**Warning: OOC, Chapter 2, typo(s), AU, ide pasaran, bertele-tele, abal dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan lainnya di dalam fic ini.**

**A/N: Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu bukanlah kesengajaan. Plot fic ini murni punya saya dan jika menemukan kesamaan dengan cerita lain, mohon dikonfirmasi ke saya yah. Hope You like, Minna ^^**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

Pagi-pagi sekali sekitar pukul 6, Gaara, Ino dan kedua orang tuanya bergegas untuk pergi ke vila yang telah keluarga Yamanaka sewa di ujung Konoha. Selama perjalanan, baik Ino maupun Gaara tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Mereka seolah tenggelam pada pikiran masing-masing. Alasan Ino diam cukup jelas. Ia masih begitu malu dan canggung untuk berbicara dengan Gaara setelah semalam mereka—oke, itu hanyalah sebuah ciuman. Namun akan berbeda artinya jika itu adalah ciuman pertamamu!

Sebisa mungkin Ino menghindari bertatapan dengan Gaara. Ia lebih memilih memainkan ponsel pintarnya maupun melihat langit Konoha yang sepertinya akan cerah hari ini.

Kurang lebih 2 jam perjalanan yang mereka tempuh. Setelah memakirkan mobil dan menyimpan tas di salah satu kamar, Ino merebahkan badannya di ranjang berukuran besar dengan seprai berwarna putih polos. Iris _aquamarine_-nya melirik jam dinding, masih pukul 8 lewat. Masih terlalu pagi untuk bersenang-senang dengan air laut.

Sambil menunggu Gaara yang masih menggunakan kamar mandi, Ino beranjak menuju balkon. Dari balkon kamar mereka, terpampang jelas garis pantai di depan sana. Para pengunjung mulai memadati area bibir pantai, terutama anak-anak yang begitu bersemangat berlarian dengan ember kecil dan skop di masing-masing tangan mereka. Ah, ia ingat momen seperti itu, ketika ia dan Deidara bekerja sama untuk membuat istana pasir yang pada akhirnya ayahnya akan menghancurkannya karena gemas. Ada-ada saja ...

Ino menutup matanya saat semilir angin menabrak wajahnya perlahan. Begitu sejuk dan berbau air laut. Bukan wangi favoritnya namun cukup menenangkan.

"Orangtuamu telah meminta kita untuk turun sarapan." Suara Gaara berhasil membuka paksa mata Ino. Wanita dengan rambut panjang itu menoleh ke belakang demi melihat Gaara yang telah mengenakan kemeja longgar dan celana pantai. Rambut merahnya yang acak-acakkan ia sisir kasar ke arah belakang, membuat tampilan Gaara kali ini benar-benar sukses membuat wanita manapun akan mimisan. _So hot_!

"Kau duluan, aku mau ganti baju dulu."

Gaara menggeleng. "Aku akan menunggu."

Setiap perkataan yang Gaara keluarkan selalu berhasil membuat jantung Ino serasa mau keluar dari tempatnya. Ino berusaha keras untuk tak mempedulikan, semua itu hanyalah efek dari kejadian romantis malam tadi. Tapi disatu sisi juga Ino sadar, bahwa ini bukan hanya efek ciuman singkat tersebut. Tapi lebih dari itu.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan lama."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana pantai pagi ini tak begitu ramai—maklum pantai yang mereka kunjungi termasuk pantai privat. Ino merenggangkan badannya, merasa siap untuk merasakan panasnya angin laut. Hari ini Ino lebih memilih menggunakan _blouse _putih longgar hingga memperlihatkan kedua bahunya yang seputih susu, yang dipadukan dengan _hot pants_ dengan warna senada. Ia mulai berhenti memakai bikini ketika umurnya mulai menginjak 23 tahun. Tak ada yang salah, ia hanya mulai merasa risih saja.

_Aquamarine__-_nya menangkap sosok pria yang dari semalam selalu memenuhi pikirannya. Gaara, yang saat ini tengah berjalan berdua bersama ayahnya telah melepaskan seluruh kancing kemeja putihnya, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang terpahat dengan sempurna. Dadanya yang bidang, perutnya yang rata dengan _sixpack_, bahunya yang tegap membuat seluruh mata wanita melirik genit ke arahnya. Ingin rasanya Ino mencongkel mata mereka satu persatu, namun ia sadar mereka tidak salah. Salahkan Gaara yang terlihat begitu seksi pagi ini.

Hari ini intensitas percakapan mereka sedikit, maka selesai sarapan tadi ia ingin menarik Gaara untuk berbincang berdua, mengingat sore ini adalah batas waktu mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi Ino kalah _start_, baru saja Ino ingin memanggilnya, ayahnya langsung menyerobot dan mengajak Gaara mengobrol hingga sekarang—entah ke mana ayahnya akan membawa pria seksi itu. Tapi yang jelas, Ino terus berdoa dalam hati agar ayahnya tidak menanyakan pertanyaan aneh lagi.

"Ke mana _Otou-san_ dan Gaara, _Kaa-san_?" tanya Ino saat membantu ibunya mengatur cemilan di atas meja kecil.

"Entahlah, mungkin hanya di sekitar sini saja."

"Apa Gaara akan baik-baik saja? Aku takut _Otou-san_ menanyakan hal-hal aneh lagi padanya."

"Aneh bagaimana?" Hana tertawa, "pertanyaan yang kemarin ayahmu lontarkan adalah pertanyaan wajar. Gaara kan dokter, dan ayahmu menderita penyakit jantung. Jadi wajar saja kalau ia menanyakan hal itu."

Ino mendesah. Masalah tidak se-simple itu. Tak masalah kalau Gaara dokter sungguhan, tapi permasalahannya adalah Gaara itu dokter gadungan!

Hana melirik Ino yang memanyunkan bibirnya. Tawa meluncur dari bibir wanita berumur setengah abad lebih itu. "Tak perlu khawatir. _Ok__aa-san_ yakin, ayahmu tak akan macam-macam."

Ino memilih tak membalas, kedua tangannya masih sibuk memasukkan botol kaleng ke dalam _box_ yang berisi penuh es batu. Samar-samar ia mendengar Deidara dan Konan mengajaknya untuk bermain voli. Namun Ino menggeleng, merasa tak _mood_ untuk melakukan aktivitas apapun sekarang. Ino juga menolak ajakan keluarga besarnya yang lain untuk pergi mengunjungi kuil di distrik sebelah, padahal menurut neneknya bahwa kuil itu termasuk kuil tertua di Jepang—Ino sedikit tertarik pada segala hal berbau sejarah. Bahkan ajakan menggiurkan tersebut tak membuat _mood_-nya membaik. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah berbicara pada Gaara.

Setengah jam berlalu Ino habiskan dengan berjemur sembari mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya. Ia membuka kacamatanya begitu seseorang mengguncang bahunya. Ah rupanya Mirai, anak dari pamannya, Asuma.

"_Nee-chan_?"

"Ada apa Mirai-_chan_?"

"Kita buat istana pasir yuk?"

Ajakan dari Mirai yang sarat akan permohonan ala anak kecil membuat Ino tak tega untuk menolaknya. Setelah mengiyakan ajakan tersebut—yang disambut pekikan riang dari Mirai—maka dengan menggandeng Mirai, mereka berdua mencari spot yang cocok membuat istana pasir.

Walau sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya ia tak lagi memainkannya, namun samar-samar ia masih mengingat bagaimana cara membuat istana pasir yang kokoh. Beberapa anak yang melihat keseruan mereka berdua mulai ikut bergabung dan saat itu Ino menjadi tutor dadakan, padahal kakaknya jauh lebih jago dalam hal membuat segala jenis bangunan dari pasir.

Merasa tugasnya sudah cukup—anak-anak itu sudah asyik dengan istana pasirnya masing-masing—Ino memutuskan untuk kembali ke kursi pantai dekat vila mereka. Ia berjalan perlahan menikmati semilir angin yang membelai rambutnya yang ia gulung ke atas. Andai Gaara ada di sini, suasana pasti makin—

Bruk.

Ino jatuh dengan indahnya di atas pasir pantai begitu menubruk sesuatu. Sebuah tangan terulur ke depannya dan tanpa melihat si empunya, Ino menggapai tangan itu untuk menopangnya berdiri.

"_Ariga_—"

Kedua mata Ino membelalak, tanpa sadar mulutnya ikut terbuka, jantungnya mulai berpacu dengan kencang dan napasnya mulai terasa berat. Ini bukan sesuatu yang baik, tidak seharusnya mereka bertemu di tempat dan kondisi seperti ini. Harusnya hari ini ia bisa menikmati momen-momen terakhir bersama pacar sewaannya, bukan malah bertemu dengan seseorang yang paling ia hindari.

Asuna Sasori.

"Ino?" Pria berambut merah itu tersenyum cerah berbanding terbalik dengan Ino yang memasang muka horor. "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu—"

Belum sempat Sasori menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ino langsung berbalik arah dan berlari sekencang mungkin.

Tidak, tidak ... ia tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi! Tidak, setelah—

Grap.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Ino histeris mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Sasori di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Kumohon sebentar saja, Ino. Ada yang ingin ku katakan."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"Sebentar saja. Ini masalah penting."

"Kumohon lepaskan! Tolong!"

Ah sial, kenapa ia harus bertemu Sasori di daerah dekat vila yang notabene sepi dari pengunjung.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Ino. Percayalah."

"Tidak! Kau pembohong! Kau psikopat!"

"Ino, _please_ ... aku berjanji tidak akan macam-macam."

Melihat Ino terus berontak membuat Sasori terpaksa menarik paksa tangan Ino yang bebas dan mencengkram keduanya. Terpantul jelas dari _hazel_-nya ekspresi ketakutan yang Ino keluarkan. Cairan bening mulai terjun bebas melewati kedua pipi yang memerah. Sungguh, ia tak tega melihat betapa kacaunya Ino sekarang, namun ia harus segera berbicara serius dengan teman masa kecilnya ini. Ia sudah muak selalu dijauhi dan dianggap psikopat oleh Ino.

"Kumohon Sasori ... lepaskan aku ...," ujar Ino lirih.

"Ino, sekali ini saja tolong dengarkan aku."

Bugh.

Bogem mentah sukses mendarat di rahang kiri Sasori. Cengkramannya pada Ino terlepas dan ia hampir saja terpental, beruntung ia masih bisa mengendalikan badannya sehingga ia hanya terjungkal. Ia menoleh marah ke arah datangnya sumber pukulan tadi dan mendapati sosok pria tinggi dengan warna rambut senada dengan miliknya sedang menatapnya dingin. Ino bersembunyi di belakang pria itu, berusaha mencari perlindungan diri.

"Apa-apaan kau—"

"Jangan pernah menyentuhnya lagi."

"_Tsk_," Sasori mendecih. "Apa hakmu, hah? Aku butuh bicara dengan Ino!" Sasori berusaha menggapai tangan Ino namun Gaara dengan cepat menangkap lengan Sasori kemudian mencengkramnya.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan pernah menyentuhnya lagi." Aura hitam menyelimuti tubuh Gaara yang saat ini memberikan tatapan tajam dan dingin yang belum pernah Ino lihat sebelumnya. Ino yakin, walau mimik Gaara cenderung datar namun cengkraman itu pasti begitu kuat. Terbukti otot bisep di lengannya mengencang hingga urat-uratnya pun terlihat jelas.

Ino melirik Sasori yang menahan sakit di lengannya. Merasa situasinya kurang menguntungkan, Sasori menarik tangannya dan mundur selangkah. "Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu, Ino. Aku berjanji tak akan menyakitimu."

Ino makin bersembunyi di balik punggung Gaara.

"Oh ayolah Ino. Sudah bertahun-tahun aku menunggumu untuk mau bicara denganku. Aku hanya ingin memerbaiki hubungan kita."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Kau psikopat!"

"Kalau kau masih tidak percaya, kita bisa bicara di depan ayahmu."

"Aku memang tidak tahu hubungan masa lalu seperti apa yang kalian punya, tapi sepertinya Ino tidak ingin bicara denganmu," kata Gaara memasuki percakapan antara Ino dan Sasori.

"Dan ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Ada. Aku calon suaminya."

Jawaban Gaara membuat Sasori membelalakkan matanya. Ia lantas menoleh pada Ino, menatapnya meminta kebenaran atas informasi yang diterimanya barusan.

"Gaara benar. Dia adalah calon suamiku. Jadi berhentilah untuk menggangguku, Sasori."

Tatapan Sasori beralih ke Gaara kemudian ke Ino. Alisnya mengernyit tidak percaya dengan pengakuan tiba-tiba dari Ino.

"Kalian membohongiku."

"Tidak ada untungnya kami membohongimu," ujar Gaara.

Sasori menggeleng. "Aku kenal dirimu, Ino. Kau tidak akan mudah membuka diri pada siapapun."

"Buktinya aku bisa mencintai Gaara."

"Justru itu aku tidak percaya!" teriak Sasori. "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mencintai pria sepertinya!"

"Setidaknya Gaara akan melindungiku, bukan malah ingin menghancurkanku."

Skakmat. Sindiran Ino tepat menancap di hati Sasori. Pria itu langsung melunak, ia menunduk dalam, seolah itu adalah kalimat tabu baginya. "Justru karena itu aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya."

"Tak ada yang perlu diperbaiki, Sasori. Kalaupun ada, bukan untuk saat ini."

Ino membalikkan badannya dan menjauh dari kedua pria bersurai merah. Gaara menatap punggung Ino yang berusaha untuk tegap, ia yakin masalah antara Ino dan Sasori lebih dari yang Ino ceritakan semalam. Bagaimanapun ia penasaran, namun ia sadar bahwa itu bukanlah wilayahnya. Lagipula masalah apapun yang mereka berdua hadapi, ia yakin Ino bisa mengatasinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino yang pikirannya masih kalut memutuskan untuk pergi ke tebing tak jauh dari vila yang mereka tempati. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam begitu sampai di ujung tebing yang berbentuk runcing. Ingin rasanya berteriak sekencang mungkin, namun ia yakin jika ia melakukannya suaranya pasti akan terdengar hingga ke vila.

"Ino." Suara Gaara terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Ino tak perlu menoleh hanya untuk sekadar basa-basi, tidak, _mood_-nya sekarang berada pada titik terendah jadi jangan harap ia mau menyapa pacar sewaannya itu walau ia seharusnya berterima kasih pada Shimura Gaara.

Gaara mengambil tempat di sampingnya. Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat, menikmati hembusan angin siang yang sedikit menyengat. Namun dirinya tidak ambil pusing, selama tempat ini bahkan angin tersebut bisa meredakan emosinya, ia tak masalah.

"Harusnya kau ke sini saat matahari terbenam. Kalau siang seperti ini, kau tak akan mendapatkan keindahan apapun."

Kalimat pertama Gaara untuknya siang ini. Suara itu bernada sama, seolah kejadian tadi bukanlah suatu masalah besar untuk pria berambut merah ini. Ah tentu saja, hanya dirinya yang bermasalah dengan Sasori, bukannya Gaara.

Hening kembali melanda beberapa saat sebelum pria tinggi itu maju beberapa langkah membuat Ino refleks menegurnya. "Hati-hati! Tebing ini curam."

_Jade_ Gaara melirik ke bawah. Yah, lumayan curam. Tapi tak akan menyebabkan kematian jika terjun dari ketinggian seperti ini ditambah di bawah sana hanyalah laut lepas, sama sekali tak berbahaya—jika bisa berenang.

"Aku memang tak tahu persis bagaimana permasalahanmu dengan Sasori," ujar Gaara tiba-tiba. Ino menoleh ke arahnya dan memperhatikan punggung tegap pria itu. "Tapi saranku, kau harus bisa menghadapinya, Ino."

"Aku tak punya urusan lagi dengannya. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sifat dan alasanku menghindarinya."

"Justru itu kau harus menghadapinya." Gaara memutar badannya sehingga sekarang ia bisa menatap mata Ino yang sarat akan kesedihan itu. "Kau memang sudah tak punya urusan lagi dengannya. Tapi ia punya. Kurasa dia tipe orang yang tak akan menyerah hingga ia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan."

"Makanya aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya."

"Ia hanya ingin berbicara denganmu. Tak lebih." Gaara menyipitkan matanya. "Ia akan terus mengejarmu sampai kau bersedia bicara dengannya. Masih untung ada aku di sana, kalau tidak, apa yang akan terjadi? Jadi pikirkanlah baik-baik, Ino. Kau hanya berlu menyetujui ajakannya, jika tidak ia bisa saja berbuat kasar padamu."

Ino memilih untuk menatap kerikil di tanah dibanding tatapan Gaara yang seolah sedang mengintimidasinya. Yang Gaara katakan adalah benar. Ia tidak bisa terus menerus menghindari pria seperti Sasori. Namun trauma masa kecilnya terus saja menghantui membuatnya memilih untuk terus berlari dan bersembunyi.

Yamanaka Ino tersentak saat menyadari bahwa gigolo seksi ini telah berada tepat di depannya. Ia mendongak demi melihat wajah tampan tersebut. "Ini adalah hari terakhirku menjadi pacarmu, selanjutnya aku tidak bisa menjagamu seperti tadi."

'_Tapi, bukankah dia berjanji untuk menjagaku dari Sasori?_' batin Ino berteriak mengingat janji yang Gaara ucapkan semalam.

Sesak. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sesak mendengar pernyataan Gaara. Ia kembali teringat gejolak batinnya sebelum ini, perasaan tak karuan mengingat beberapa jam lagi ia dan Gaara akan berpisah.

"Jadi, pertimbangkan baik-baik saranku tadi, Ino."

Ino mengangguk. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Perasaan tak enak kembali datang membuatnya makin kalut sekarang.

"Kau benar, jam lima sebentar kontrak kita berakhir." Ia tak peduli Gaara akan menyadari kesedihannya sekarang, sungguh, ia tak bisa menahannya.

"Ya, kuharap setelah itu kau bisa memikirkan cara lain untuk menghadapi kedua orangtuamu dan Sasori."

Lagi, Ino mengangguk.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah kontrak kita berakhir?"

"Melanjutkan hidupku."

"Sebagai gigolo?" tanya Ino spontan. Ia tahu ini adalah sebuah kesalahan, namun memikirkan Gaara kembali bekerja sebagai gigolo dan dipekerjakan orang lain membuat sebagian dirinya merasa tak rela. Ia tidak rela senyuman Gaara untuk orang lain. Ia tidak rela dekapan hangat Gaara untuk wanita lain. Dan ia sangat tidak rela ciuman memabukkan Gaara ditujukan untuk seseorang selain dirinya.

Gaara sempat terdiam sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ino."Tentu saja."

"Apa kau akan memperlakukan klienmu sama seperti kau memperlakukanku?"

Ah dirinya sungguh naif. Gigolo adalah pekerjaan Gaara. Jadi tentu saja semua yang pria itu lakukan padanya akan ia berikan untuk klien berikutnya. Malah mungkin bisa lebih tergantung permintaan dan bayarannya. Astaga hanya dengan memikirkannya saja sudah bisa membuatnya gila!

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah tidak, lupakan saja. Maafkan aku bertanya hal aneh seperti itu." Ino menggeleng cepat, mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan Gaara. Tanpa berkata apapun, Ino berbalik ke belakang, memutuskan untuk segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Namun tumpuan berat di kedua bahunya membuat langkahnya terhenti.

Ya, Gaara memeluknya.

"Ga-gaara?" Degupan jantung Ino mengencang seiring sang pemeluk mengeratkan pelukannya. Ino bahkan tak bisa menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menoleh akibat kepala Gaara menekan erat kepalanya.

"Aku takut aku tak akan sempat melakukannya. Namun ini adalah pelukan perpisahan untukmu."

Mendengar kata 'perpisahan' membuat hati Ino serasa makin diremas. Ia sudah sering mendengar kalimat perpisahan, namun entah kenapa saat Gaara mengatakannya semua terasa lebih berat dan menyakitkan. Ia tahu harusnya ia tidak merasakan sesak seperti ini—oh ayolah, belum seminggu ia mengenal Gaara jadi sangat tidak masuk akal jikalau ia semerena ini.

Ino tak menjawab. Hanya membiarkan angin membawa aroma tubuh Gaara yang akan Ino ingat baik-baik. Ingin menikmati momen yang akan ia rindukan—kehangatan tubuh Gaara serta sensasi menggeletik di perutnya.

"Apakah kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi setelah ini berakhir?"

"Bisa, tapi kemungkinannya sangat kecil."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku harus bekerja pada orang lain."

Mendengar jawaban Gaara membuat semangat Ino yang tersisa menjadi pupus. Tersirat jelas bahwa pria tampan ini tak ingin memiliki hubungan dengannya lebih dari klien, bahkan untuk sebuah hubungan pertemanan. Dan memang harusnya seperti itu bukan? Dunia Gaara begitu bebas, ia pasti tak punya waktu untuk meladeni pertemanan dengan wanita semacam dirinya. Ia di kelilingi oleh wanita kaya dan cantik jadi pertemanan pasti salah satu hal merepotkan yang akan mengganggu pekerjaannya.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka masih di posisi yang sama, Gaara kemudian segera melepaskan pelukan tersebut. Ia melangkah ke hadapan Ino dan tersenyum kecil seraya berkata,

"Aku tahu kau adalah wanita kuat. Jadi aku yakin, kau pasti bisa menghadapi masalah apapun dan menyingkirkan segala perasaan kecewamu." Bersamaan dengan kalimatnya, Gaara memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi menyisahkan Ino yang diliputi tanda tanya atas pernyataan tiba-tiba Gaara tadi.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan di sepanjang garis pantai menuju tempat keluarga Ino sedang bersantai. Tak ada percakapan, keduanya menikmati keheningan yang menurut Ino itu seperti neraka. Dari kejauhan, _aquamarine_-nya melihat Deidara berlari sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka. Pengantin baru tersebut tampak sumringah begitu sampai di depannya dan Gaara.

"Kalian dari mana saja?" tanya Deidara dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Dari tebing di ujung pantai sana. Ada apa Dei-_nii_?"

"_Otou-san_ kembali mencari Gaara. Gaara, sebaiknya kau cepat. _Otou-san_ paling tidak suka menunggu."

Gaara sekilas melirik Ino sebelum mengiyakan perkataan Deidara.

"Apa yang ingin _Otou-san_ bicarakan pada Gaara?"

Deidara mengedikkan bahunya dan berjalan perlahan bersama adiknya. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin seputar hubungan kalian berdua."

"Oh."

Pria berambut pirang ini mengernyit. "Kalian bertengkar?"

"Ha? Bertengkar?"

"Iya. Saat kalian berjalan tadi, suasana di sekitar kalian sedikit tegang."

Wanita itu melirik kakaknya. "Itu hanya perasaan _Nii-san _saja."

"Yah semoga," ujar Deidara pelan. "Yang namanya suatu hubungan, adalah hal yang wajar jika sesekali bertengkar. Kalian saling mencintai, jadi cepat atau lambat kalian akan kembali berbaikan.

Lihat, bahkan kakak sulungnya yang sulit dibohongipun bisa mengatakan bahwa ia dan Gaara saling mencintai. Ah betapa bagusnya akting mereka berdua.

"Sudah harusnya seperti itu."

"Apa maksudmu? Memangnya kalian tidak saling mencintai?"

Ino menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Dari awal aku hanya ragu padamu, Ino. Aku tahu kau sedikit trauma dengan lelaki, jadi saat mendengar kau telah menemukan calon suami, jujur saja aku tidak percaya. Bahkan saat kau memperkenalkan Gaara kemarin."

Sang adik hanya dia mendengarkan titah sang kakak.

"Namun begitu melihat tatapanmu padanya saat sarapan tadi, aku jadi yakin bahwa kau memang mencintainya."

Langkah Ino terhenti. Ia mencintai Gaara? Ia mencintai seorang gigolo hanya dalam waktu dua hari? Oh ya Tuhan, yang benar saja! Mana mungkin ia bisa jatuh cinta pada pria asing secepat ini!?

"Benarkah?"

Deidara juga turut menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa maksudmu? Jangan-jangan benar kalau kau tidak—"

"Bukan seperti itu, _N__ii-san_," potong Ino. "Maksud aku ... padahal kami berdua telah berusaha untuk tidak begitu menampilkan kedekatan kami."

"Tapi tatapan tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong," jelas Deidara kembali melangkah. "Mungkin kalian jarang terlihat bersama, tapi perasaan kalian terhubung sehingga tatapan bisa menjelaskan semuanya."

Wanita _blonde _ini mengambil langkah lebar, berusaha mengimbangi kaki panjang sang kakak. "Mungkin seperti itu."

"Saranku, kau harus bisa mempertahankan hubungan kalian. Kau tahu, sulit mencari lelaki seperti Gaara. Selain tampan, ia juga begitu mapan, sesuai dengan kriteria _Otou-san_."

"Tapi kelihatannya _Otou-san_ kurang suka padanya."

"Lebih tepatnya _Otou-san_ kurang percaya. Gaara terlalu sempurna, jadi _Otou-san_ pikir kalian mungkin saja bersengkongkol untuk membohongi semuanya."

Rasanya dada Ino terhantam sebuah batu besar mendengar penjelasan kakaknya. Hal yang paling ia takuti terjadi. Ayahnya curiga karena cerita karangan mereka terlalu 'wow' dan terlihat mengada-ngada. Tunggu. Apa karena itu sehingga ayahnya sudah dua kali meminta Gaara berbicara empat mata dengannya? Ah sial. Semoga Gaaraa bisa mengendalikan semuanya.

"Dei-_kun_! Ino-_chan_!"

Dari kejauhan sepasang Yamanaka bersaudara itu melihat bibi mereka, Kurenai, berlari tergopoh-gopoh sambil melambaikan tangannya. Wajahnya menunjukkan mimik ketakutan, di kemeja putih gadingnya—walau tak banyak—terdapat bercak merah dan itu membuat Ino maupun Deidara mempercepat langkah mereka.

"Ada apa, _Ba-san_?" Ino memegang kedua tangan Kurenai yang dingin sekaligus berusaha menopang tubuh bibinya yang gemetaran itu. Kurenai nampak panik, berkali-kali ia mencoba berbicara namun selalu gagal.

"_Ba-san_ coba tenang dulu. Tarik napas, terus hembuskan." Kurenai mengikuti instruksi Deidara, beberapa kali wanita berumur kepala tiga ini menarik dam menghempuskan napasnya. Jemarinya juga diremas-remas Ino dan beberapa saat kemudian setelah ia merasa mulai tenang ia kembali menggenggam tangan Ino.

"Asuma! Dia ... dia terluka! Pahanya tertusuk besi!"

Informasi dari Kurenai sontak membuat Ino dan Deidara terkejut. Tanpa membuang waktu, mereka bertiga langsung berlari menuju tempat di mana suami Kurenai itu berada.

Sekitar 50 meter dari tempat Kurenai bertemu Ino dan Deidara, mereka bisa melihat Asuma yang terbaring di pasir pantai dan dikelilingi oleh beberapa pengunjung, termasuk keluarga Yamanaka sendiri.

"_Oji-san_, _dai_—ya ampun!" Ino begitu terkejut melihat seorang wanita muda di samping kiri sang paman berusaha menekan darah yang terus menerus keluar dari paha kiri pamannya. Deidara dan Kurenai yang melihatnya sontak memekik ketakutan, bahkan pengunjung yang melihat pun nampak begitu panik.

"Apa yang terjadi!?" pekik Ino pada wanita di depannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku ... aku berusaha menolong tuan ini. Aku ... aku ..."

Ino turut membantu menekan paha pamannya yang sekarang lagi mengerang kesakitan. Darah yang merembes ke mana-mana membuat Ino pusing seketika. Namun ia menahannya sekuat tenaga demi menolong pamannya.

"_Nii-san_, kita harus membawa Asuma-_ji_ ke rumah sakit!"

"Tapi naik apa? Semua mobil di pakai untuk ke pergi ke kuil."

"Oh tidak." Ino baru sadar bahwa dari tadi sebagian keluarganya pergi ke kuil di distrik sebelah.

"Yang lain? Di sini ada yang punya mobil?" tanya Ino pada pengunjung di sekitar mereka. Para pengunjung menggeleng membuat kepanikan Ino makin menjadi.

"Kalau begitu hubungi ambulans!"

Deidara mengikuti perintah Ino.

Ino kembali menoleh pada paman di depannya. Jujur saja, ia sangat bingung sekarang. Ia sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa tentang pertolongan pertama pada kecelakaan terutama dalam menangani pendarahan seperti ini. Ah seketika dirinya menyesal karena tak pernah tertarik untuk mempelajarinya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa suami saya bisa seperti ini?" tanya Kurenai marah pada wanita muda bersurai coklat.

"Aku mencabut besinya—"

"Kau—apa!?"

"Karena besinya berkarat!" Tanpa sadar wanita muda bernama Matsuri itu berteriak. "Aku hanya tidak ingin tuan ini mengalami penyakit tetanus! Itu juga berbahaya!"

"Tapi kau tidak bisa sembarangan mencabutnya! Dokter ahli saja perlu menggunakan alat untuk mencabutnya! Ini besi, bukan paku kecil!"

Kurenai nampak begitu emosi. Asuma yang berada di pangkuannya pun hanya bisa menahan sakit sambil berusaha menenangkan sang istri.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku, Nyonya! Aku ... aku tidak menyangka bahwa akan terjadi pendarahan seperti ini." Bahu wanita muda ini gemetar, air mata telah membasahi pipinya yang memerah.

Ino yang melihat pertengkaran tersebut hanya bisa membisu. Sakit kepalanya makin menjadi. Kedua tangannya yang berusaha menekan pendaharan turut bergetar. Ia benci dan sangat takut pada darah. Jadi dalam posisi seperti ini merupakan sebuah mimpi buruk untuknya.

Demi menghilangkan ketakutannya, _aquamarine_ Ino mencoba mencari objek untuk pengalihan. Irisnya menemukan sepotong besi berukuran kurang lebih 20 cm dengan lebar sejari orang dewasa menancap berada tak jauh dari posisi wanita muda itu. Benar bahwa besi itu berkarat. Sangat berkarat. Pantas saja wanita di depannya ini mencabut besi tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Asuma mengerang. Pria itu tentu saja menahan sakit yang luar biasa. Ditambah ia telah kehilangan banyak darah membuat wajahnya menjadi pucat. Erangan Asuma membuat Ino makin paranoid. Tubuhnya makin bergetar, rasanya ia sudah tak mampu menahan aliran darah sang paman.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan!?" tanya Ino pada Matsuri.

"Aku ... aku juga tidak tahu."

Semua orang panik hingga tak ada yang bisa berpikiran jernih. Kurenai dan Mirai tak henti-hentinya menangis. Dan pandangan Ino mulai mengabur.

"Gaara!" seru Kurenai tiba-tiba. "Mana Gaara, Ino-_chan_? Kita butuh bantuannya!"

Ino tersentak. Ah benar! Ada Gaara! Gaara kan—

Ah sial! Mana mungkin Gaara bisa menolong! Gaara bukan dokter sungguhan. Dia hanyalah seorang gigolo yang pandai berakting.

"Aku tidak tahu _Ba-san_. Tadi ia dipanggil _Otou-san_."

"Oh _Kami-sama_! Mirai, cepat cari Gaara-ji! Katakan bahwa _Otou-san_ mengalami pendarahan."

Bocah bersurai hitam itu mengangguk dan berlari sekuat tenaga dengan kaki kecilnya.

Ino meringis. Ya Tuhan ..., sungguh, ia begitu berdosa sekarang. Ia telah membohongi seluruh anggota keluarganya dan sekarang bibinya berharap bahwa Gaara bisa menolong pamannya. Apa yang akan bibinya katakan jika mengetahui bahwa Gaara ternyata tidak bisa menolong apapun! Bibinya dan seluruh keluarganya akan kecewa, terlebih pamannya yang sekarang butuh bantuan.

Air matanya mulai menganak sungai dan turun perlahan di kedua pipinya yang memerah. Dadanya begitu sakit dan takut secara bersamaan. Berdoa dalam hati agar Tuhan akan memberikan pertolongan sesegera mungkin. Juga berandai-andai apabila Gaara adalah dokter sungguhan, tentu bisa dipastikan pamannya akan baik-baik saja dan bibi beserta Mirai tak akan kalut seperti ini.

Entah berapa lama ia menangis hingga tangannya serasa mati rasa. Ia tersentak begitu suara Mirai terdengar. Hatinya mencelos melihat Gaara dan ayahnya yang berlari tergesa-gesa menuju mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Adalah kalimat pertama yang Gaara keluarkan begitu mengambil posisi tepat di depan Ino—menggeser tempat wanita muda tadi.

"Paha Asuma-ji tertusuk besi. Dan besinya di cabut lalu darahnya ..." Ino tak melanjutkan ceritanya. Dirinya begitu lemas sekarang.

"Kenapa kalian mencabutnya?"

"Besinya berkarat," jawab Ino lirih. Wajahnya masih nampak pucat.

Gaara menatap Ino sekilas kemudian membawa paha Asuma ke atas paha kirinya yang ia tekuk. Ia meminta kedua wanita tersebut melepaskan tangan mereka dari paha Asuma, lalu membuang kain kasa—entah dari mana—yang sedaritadi digunakan untuk menahan pendaharan.

Dengan tenang Gaara malah menekan sekitaran luka di paha Asuma menyebabkan darah segar kembali merembes keluar. Melihat itu Ino, Kurenai dan seluruh orang yang mengelilingi mereka memekik seketika.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Gaara!? Asuma-ji akan kehabisan darah!" Ino menatap horor pacar sewaannya ini.

"Aku sedang mengeluarkan darah kotornya. Jika dibiarkan kemungkinan Asuma-_san_ terserang penyakit tetanus makin besar," ungkap Gaara tenang, "kau tidak perlu khawatir, Asuma-_san_ belum kehilangan banyak darah."

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Sedangkan kau baru saja tiba, Gaara!"

Gaara mengangkat bahu. "_Feeling_?"

"A-apa!?"

"Tenang, Ino. Gaara tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan," ujar Inoichi menenangkan putrinya.

Ino mendengus kesal sekaligus takut dengan aksi nekat dan tak bertanggung jawab dari Gaara. Okay, mungkin ia tidak akan khawatir jika Gaara adalah dokter sungguhan, pernah belajar menangani pasien seperti pamannya dan tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Namun masalahnya adalah Gaara itu dokter gadungan! Dia hanyalah seorang gigolo tampan dan seksi.

Tak mempedulikan tatapan khawatir orang-orang di sekitarnya, Gaara kembali melanjutkan aksinya. Setelah ia rasa cukup ia kemudian menoleh pada sekelilingnya.

"Siapa yang membawa kain kasa ini?" tanya Gaara pada siapapun.

"A-aku," sahut sang wanita muda, "apa kau membutuhkannya lagi? Kain kasanya masih ada di tasku."

Gaara menoleh pada wanita berambut pendek coklat di sampingnya. "Punya cairan _natrium clorida_?"

"Eh? Apa? Ti—"

"Alkohol?"

"Tunggu sebentar." Wanita ini membongkar tas merah di belakangnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menemukan beberapa botol alkohol dan saat ia akan memberikannya pada Gaara, pria berambut merah itu menyuruhnya membukakan tutup botol alkohol tersebut.

"Ini akan sedikit perih, Asuma-_san_. Ku harap kau bisa menahannya," ujar Gaara sebelum menyiramkan sebotol alkohol pada luka tusuk Asuma. Merasakan cairan bening mengenai lukanya membuat Asuma mengerang hebat. Punggung pria sampai melengkung dan mencakar kulit istrinya akibat perih yang ia rasakan. Semua orang yang mendengarnya ikutan meringis kesakitan, termasuk Ino yang semakin pusing.

"Kapas," pinta Gaara tiba-tiba dengan mengulurkan jemarinya pada Matsuri. Matsuri dibuat kebingungan dengan tindakan Gaara tersebut.

"Kapas," pinta Gaara sekali lagi.

"Eh?"

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya dari paha Asuma ke Matsuri. "Aku minta kain kapas."

"Eh? Ah, tunggu." Matsuri cepat-cepat mencari di tasnya dan memberikannya pada Gaara.

Jemari Gaara dengan lincah mengelap darah yang menempel di sekitaran luka Asuma.

"Alkohol."

Matsuri yang mulai paham segera menyerahkan sebotol ke tangan Gaara. Beberapa kali pria itu melakukan hal berulang memastikan bahwa luka Asuma telah bersih.

"Suntik."

Matsuri memberikan suntik pada Gaara setelah membuka bungkusannya. Dengan lincah Gaara mengambil beberapa mili alkohol melalui jarum suntik, kemudian melepaskan jarumnya dan dengan bantuan Matsuri, ia menekan pistonnya sehingga alkohol tersebut mengalir ke dalam luka tusuk Asuma.

"Kain kasanya sudah habis," kata Matsuri begitu Gaara meminta kain kasa setelah pria itu melilitkan kain kasa terakhir pada paha Asuma. Gaara tak merespon, ia hanya terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kembali membuka suara.

"Ambulans sudah dihubungi?" tanya Gaara pada Ino sembari kembali memeriksa luka yang masih mengeluarkan darah tersebut.

"Sudah, Gaara. Dei-_nii_ tadi yang menghubungi mereka."

Jawaban Ino mendapat anggukan dari Gaara. Pria itu membuka kemeja putihnya dan mengikatnya di paha Asuma. Ikatan tersebut kelihatan kuat terbukti dengan darah yang merembes ke kemeja Gaara tak sebanyak dengan kain kasa yang mereka gunakan tadi.

Ino melihat semuanya. Di mulai dari pria itu datang, memeriksa, membersihkan, mengikat luka tersebut hingga sekarang ia terus memerhatikan kemeja putih miliknya. Terlebih melihat interaksi antara pria itu dengan wanita muda di sampingnya. Ino melihat semuanya dan melihat betapa tenang dan uletnya saat Gaara melakukan semua itu. Pria merah itu melakukannya semuanya secara santai. Seolah-olah apa yang dilakukan pria itu adalah makanan sehari-hari untuknya. Seolah-olah itu adalah hal termudah yang dilakukannya. Dan seolah-olah dia adalah dokter profesional.

"Kau dokter?"

Pertanyaan mendadak dari wanita muda di sampingnya membuat Gaara dan keluarga Yamanaka menoleh padanya.

"Kau beneran dokter, kan?"

Gaara belum menjawab. Ia melirik sekilas Ino yang juga menatapnya. Setelah mendapat persetujuan, pria tampan itu menganggguk.

"Ah sudah ku duga," desah Matsuri, "kita benar-benar tertolong atas bantuanmu, _Sensei_."

Gaara mengangguk kikuk.

"Kita hanya tinggal menunggu ambulans datang." Gaara berdiri dan mendapati Ino menatapnya dengan ekpresi yang tak tergambarkan. "Tenang Ino, Asuma-_san_ akan baik-baik saja."

Ino mengangguk pelan. _Aquamarine_-nya mengikuti gerakan Gaara memeriksa besi yang menancap di paha Asuma. Pria itu membolak-balikkan besi tersebut dan setelah puas ia membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat.

Samar-samar mereka semua mendengar suara ambulans yang mendekat. Dan ternyata benar. Di kejauhan, tepatnya dari balik vila mereka melihat Deidara yang sedang menunjukkan arah masuk pada ambulans di belakangnya. Para petugas medis dengan sigap menggotong Asuma ke sebuah tandu dan memasukkannya ke mobil. Saat proses tersebut, terlihat Gaara sedang berbincang pada salah satu petugas medis dan sang petugas hanya mengangguk-angguk paham dan beroyagi sebentar untuk mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya.

Masalah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Ino sama sekali tak tahu. Ia sekarang sedang membantu Matsuri membersihkan peralatan medisnya, jadi ia tidak mendengar percakapan serius antara Gaara dan petugas medis. Setelah selesai, ia berlari perlahan mendekati Gaara.

"Apa kita harus ke rumah sakit juga?" tanya Ino begitu Gaara selesai berbicara pada petugas medis.

"Asuma-san akan baik-baik saja. Petugas medis tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan?"

"Terus bagaimana dengan penyakit tetanus yang kau bilang tadi? Asuma-ji tidak akan terkena penyakit itu, kan?"

"Asuma-san akan diberikan suntikan ATS sesampainya di rumah sakit."

Mendengar jawaban Gaara—yang entah kenapa terdengar meyakinkan—membuat Ino bisa bernapas lega sekarang.

Mereka memutuskan agar Kurenai seorang yang menemani Asuma ke rumah sakit, mereka akan segera menyusul begitu keluarga yang lain sampai di vila. Sebelum ambulans membawa Asuma pergi, Kurenai sempat berterima kasih pada Gaara karena telah membantu suaminya.

Ino meIihat ibunya yang baru muncul dari arah vila, nampak terkejut begitu Deidara menceritakan kejadian tadi kemudian menenangkan Mirai yang masih terisak. Sedangkan ayahnya berusaha menghubungin keluarganya yang masih berada di kuil.

"Kau harus segera membersihkan diri, Ino," saran Gaara mengejutkan Ino, "kulihat kau tak nyaman dengan darah."

"Ah, itu ..." Ino mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya yang masih berlumuran darah pamannya walau mulai mengering. "Kau benar, aku benci darah."

"Ngomong-ngomong, maafkan aku. Perihal perdebatan tadi."

Alis tipis Gaara terangkat sebelah, namun detik kemudian ia langsung paham ke mana arah pembicaraan Ino. "Tak masalah. Aku paham kalau kau khawatir. Kau tahu sendiri, kan, aku bukan dokter." Gaara terkikik dengan pernyataannya sendiri. Pria itu kemudian mengajak Ino untuk masuk ke vila. Ino yang merasa ada sesuatu yang salah mencoba menghentikan Gaara. Dan berhasil. Gaara berhenti. Tapi bukan karena Ino, namun wanita muda yang turut membantu mereka menolong Asuma tadi, Matsuri.

"Gaara-_Sensei_," sapa Matsuri begitu sampai di hadapan Gaara. Wanita berusia sekitaran 22 tahun itu tersenyum malu membuat Ino jengah melihatnya.

"Ada apa?"

"_Ano_ ... Kalau boleh tahu, Gaara-_Sensei_ kerja di rumah sakit apa?"

"Tokyo _Hospital Center_." Ino menjawab cepat. Matsuri melirik sinis sekilas, kentara sekali bahwa wanita muda itu tidak menyukai tindakan Ino namun ia buru-buru menoleh dan kembali berfokus pada Gaara.

"_Sensei_ dokter di bidang apa kalau boleh tahu?"

"Bedah." Ino kembali menjawab. Sekali lagi Matsuri tidak mempedulikannya.

"Wah benarkah? Itu luar biasa, _Sensei_." Matsuri tersenyum lebar. "Ngomong-ngomong, maafkan aku karena belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Aihara Matsuri," cakap Matsuri menawarkan tangannya di depan Gaara. Dengan santai Gaara menyalami wanita yang beberapa tahun lebih muda di depannya.

"Aku baru saja lulus dari sekolah keperawatan. Jadi maafkan aku kalau tindakanku tadi tidak mencermin aku seorang perawat."

"Tidak masalah. Kau masih punya waktu untuk lebih belajar." Nada yang Ino keluarkan terdengar sinis namun Matsuri sekuat tenaga tak mengindahkannya.

"Tapi aku telah melakukan tes masuk di rumah di rumah sakit tempat _Sensei_ bekerja. Kuharap nanti _Sensei_ mau membimbingku," harap Matsuri sambil mengangkat-angkat tumit belakangnya, seperti bocah SD yang begitu senang dengan mainan barunya.

"Yah, Gaara akan memiliki _waktu luang_ untukmu."

_Fi__x_, hari ini Ino menjadi jubir dadakan untuk Gaara. Semua pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang Matsuri layangkan di sikat habis olehnya. Ia tahu ini sedikit kekanakan, ia tidak tahu mengapa, hanya saja ia jengah melihat tingkah Matsuri yang seperti berusaha menarik menarik perhatian Gaara—oh tentu saja, Gaara adalah pria seksi dengan tubuh toples sekarang—namun ada sedikit rasa kepuasan dengan tidak membiarkan ia mendengar suara Gaara lebih banyak.

Gaara melirik Ino dalam diam. Merasa aneh dengan tingkah Ino sekarang. Dan lebih parahnya kliennya itu tiba-tiba menarik tangannya untuk segera menjauh, tak memberi sepatah katapun untuk Matsuri, sang perawat yang sekarang sedang terbelalak.

Gaara menoleh pada Ino, sedikit kesal karena Ino menariknya seperti anak anjing. "Ada apa denganmu, Ino? Kau kenapa terlihat kesal?"

"Kesal? Yang benar saja, untuk apa aku kesal?"

"Tapi sikapmu menunjukkan hal itu."

Tiba-tiba Ino menghentikan langkah lebarnya dan menampik lengan Gaara. _Aquamarine_ itu menalak tajam. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak sedang kesal!"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Apanya!?"

"Sikapmu itu. Kau bahkan tidak membiarkan aku bicara."

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Oh jadi begitu? Jadi kau senang berbicara dengan perawat yang membiarkan Asuma-ji pendarahan?"

"Dia melakukannya?"

"Ya, dia yang mencabut besi itu."

"Dia melakukannya dengan alasan yang tepat."

"Oh lihat, kau sekarang membelanya." Ino benar-benar mengeluarkan aura hitam sekarang.

"Aku tidak membelanya."

"Ya, kau membelanya," geram Ino. "Dan kau pasti sekarang merasa senang karena akan satu tempat kerja dengannya. Kalian bisa lebih leluasa untuk berbicara dan berkencan."

Gaara menatapnya bingung. Cukup terkejut dengan perubahan sifat Ino sekarang—ah baru kali ini dia melihat Ino dalam mode kesal seperti ini.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak akan begitu," bantah Gaara.

"Ya, kau akan. Buktinya kau mau meladeninya di saat kau mengajakku untuk kembali ke vila. Di saat kebersamaan kita tinggal beberapa jam lagi."

Gaara mendelik. "Jadi karena itu kau marah?"

Ino menggeram. "Aku tidak cemburu."

"Aku tidak bilang kau cemburu."

Skakmat. Ino terdiam.

"Dan aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, yang akan senang satu tempat kerja dengannya. Kau ingat, aku bukan dokter."

Mendengar kata dokter membuat Ino serasa tertampar. Ingatannya akan kejadian tadi langsung muncul seketika.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu sekarang. Tapi aku harap kau tidak berpikiran seolah-olah aku menyukai perawat itu." Gaara membalikkan badannya dan melangkah menuju vila namun kembali berhenti demi menatap tajam Ino. "Kau tahu, walaupun aku seorang gigolo, namun aku tidak akan serendah itu menyukai lebih dari satu wanita." Dan Gaara kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Ino tak begitu memperhatikan apa yang Gaara katakan. Dipikirannya sekarang berputar semua aksi Gaara mengobati pamannya tadi. Itu seperti nyata. Maksudnya—pria itu bahkan terlihat begitu tenang saat mengeluarkan darah, menyiramkan alkohol, menyuntikkannya dan membungkus paha pamannya dengan kain kasa dan kemejanya.

Oh ayolah, seorang orang awam—sekalipun pernah berlatih—tak akan semahir itu. Semuanya terlihat natural, seolah-olah dia memang ditakdirkan untuk memikili keterampilan itu. Bahkan reaksi alaminya saat meminta alkohol, jarum suntik dan kain kasa pada Matsuri—hanya dengan menengadahkan tangannya—terlihat seperti nyata. Ia seakan melihat aksi 'operasi kecil' seperti di drama-drama yang ia tonton. Tidak, tidak ... Jika sekalipun Gaara menyukai drama bertema kedokteran dengan lebih banyak scene pembedahan, pria itu tidak akan melakukan akting yang begitu sempurna. Dan sekalipun Gaara seorang gigolo yang jago berakting, ia tidak akan mungkin mengeluarkan aura kuat seperti itu.

Ino merasakan angin pantai yang berhembus di sekitar wajahnya. Wanita itu menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat Gaara yang berjalan menjauh. "Gaara," panggil Ino yang dengan begitu beruntung suaranya dapat didengar Gaara.

Ino meneguk salivanya susah payah, tatapan dingin Gaara menjatuhkan segala keberaniannya. Namun sekali lagi, pikiran mengenai Gaara dengan kain kasa dan jarum suntik kembali berputar di otaknya. Terus berputar hingga rasanya ia akan meledak saat itu juga.

Dan detik kemudian, entah sadar atau tidak, Ino mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Apa kau ... seorang dokter sungguhan, Gaara?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

Balasan review chap 1 buat yang gak login:

Guest 1: Syukur deh kalo kamu sukaa.. makasih yah udh review :D

Guest 2: Makasih bgt yah udh mau RnR :D apakah mrk akan jatuh cinta? Hmm kurasa utk Ino udh mulai terlihat di chap ini. Dan utk Gaara? Well, nantikan chap selanjutnya yah.

Kaname: Iyaaa Gaara seksi bgt, meleleh akuuu #plak. Btw sankyu yah udh mo review, Kaname-san :D

Guest 3: Terima kasih banyak udh mau RnR :D iya, ini udh ada chap 2 nyaa. Ditunggu chap 3 nya jg ya

Guest 4: Bonus? Bonus apa yak? Wkwkwk makasih sudah mau memberi jejak :D

SasuIno Lovers: Iyaa udh next kok :D Sankyu yah udah review

Lilybet: Iya ini udh ku up yaa fic nyaa dan makasih udh mo RnR, Lilybet-san :D

Aile: Ah, maafkan Hat yg gk bakal bisa up kilat. Ni aja sebulan lebih yah baru up :') Tp Hat bakal usahain kok buat up secepatnya. Terima kasih udh RnR Aile-san :D

Xoxo: Hai Xoxo-san … iyaa, Ino punya trauma sama Sasori :') apa mungkin Gaara bukan gigolo? Hmm gmn yak :v ikutin aja terus yah fic ini. Makasih udh meninggalkan jejak :D

Azzura Yamanaka: Hai hai Azzura-san.. wah syukur deh kalau kamu suka GaaIno, ku malah mikir udh jarang readers yg bakal suka GaaIno *ah sedih :') duh kok ngakak yah baca komen kamu, well ketahuilah bahwa tiap chap aku sediain 5k word lhoo, malah ini hampir 6k :'v semoga kamu gk takut2 lagi yak, kalau masih tkt nnti ku tambahin jd 7k wkwk. Btw makasih udh RnR :D

Nanakim: makasih udh mau RnR yaa Nanakim-san :D iya nih udah up chap 2 nya. Ditunggu chap 3 nya yah

Catriona Gray: Hay Catriona-san, terima kasih udh RnR yaah. Dan dinaikin ke rate M? Hmm gmn yah :') ah jujur aja, Hat sama sekali gk berpengalaman di rate M sekalipun gk ada asemnya. Jd Hat selama ini main aman aja :') Tp semoga fic ini bisa nyenangin kamu yah..

**A/N:**** Hai Minnaaa.. chap 2 nya udh up nih.. semoga gk mengecewakan yah dgn alur, tata bahasa yg berantakan dan membosankan :') maaf jg gk bs up kilat, yah krn satu dan lain hal. Terus terkadang mood jg mempengaruhi bgt dalam nulis :(**

**Well Hat mau ucapin bnyak terima kasih buat semua yg udh dkung fic ini. Jujur aja, kirain udh byk yg ninggalin ni pairing tp trnyta ada yg masih setia :') terima kasih buat semua yg udh read, review, fav, foll dll. Dan sepertinya fic ini gk akan berakhir smpai chap 3 deh, Hat usahain 4 aja.. semoga bisa yah, biar utangnya lunas :')**

**Oh iya, aku minta maaf utk kesalahan dalam istilah2 dalam medis maupun gmn cara ngelakuin pertolongan pertama. Aku sama sekali buta dgn medis, jd utk buat ni fic aku cari referensi di internet dan tny2 sama salah seorang author jg yg udh ku anggap sebagai emak sendiri :D jd, kalau kalian nemukan kesalahan segera beritau aku yah**

**Well, Hat sangat mengharapkan kritik dan saran lagi dari minna-san sekalian yah ^^**

**Sankyu…**

**Black Hat.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Boyfriend is a Gigolo © Black Hat**

**Warning: OOC, Chapter 3, typo(s), AU, ide pasaran, bertele-tele, abal dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan lainnya di dalam fic ini.**

**A/N: Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu bukanlah kesengajaan. Plot fic ini murni punya saya dan jika menemukan kesamaan dengan cerita lain, mohon dikonfirmasi ke saya yah. Hope You like, Minna ^^**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

Yamanaka Ino menatap penuh tanda tanya pada pria yang berjarak sekitar dua meter di hadapannya. Ia tahu, mungkin pertanyaan yang baru saja ia lontarkan akan membuat pria seksi ini tersinggung—karena artinya sama saja ia tidak mempercayainya! Tapi rasa penasaran dan curiganya jauh lebih besar ketimbang menjaga perasaan Gaara, seorang pria yang berprofesi sebagai Gigolo dengan keahlian seorang dokter.

Ino masih terus menatap Gaara sebelum pria bersurai merah bata itu membuka mulutnya. "Jangan kekanakkan, Ino. Aku bukan dokter, jadi aku tidak mungkin bertemu dengan Matsuri lagi."

"Bukan itu!" bantah Ino cepat, "bukan itu maksudku. Kau—kau begitu gesit, Gaara! Kau ingat, saat kau membersihkan luka Asuma _J__i-san_ tadi? Kau begitu cekatan seolah-olah kau ... seorang dokter." Ino menatap nanar Gaara, berhasil menyalurkan tanda tanya yang sedari tadi menggerayangi otaknya. Ia benar, kan? Gaara terlihat seperti dokter sungguhan, kan?

Gaara masih mempertahankan mimik datarnya, sama sekali tak bereaksi dengan 'tuduhan' yang Ino alamatkan kepadanya. "Semua yang kulakukan tadi adalah hal dasar. Saat sekolah aku pernah mengikuti kegiatan palang merah, jadi tentu saja aku tahu bagaimana melakukan pertolongan pertama termasuk menangani luka tusuk. Jadi berhentilah mengatakan yang tidak-tidak." Gaara kembali melanjutkan langkahnya seiring dengan jawaban lugas dan terkesan dingin yang ia berikan pada Ino. Membantah tuduhan tak beralasan yang Ino tujukan padanya.

Sedangkan Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jawaban Gaara sama sekali tak memuaskan rasa penasarannya. Ia akui, ia sama sekali tak pernah mengikuti pelatihan medis apapun seperti palang merah, namun ia yakin, hanya seorang dokter terlatih yang bisa selihai Gaara. Di luar dari itu, Ino mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia akan segera berpisah dengan Gaara namun ia malah mengacaukan semuanya. Ia malah membuat pria itu marah dan tersinggung atas tindakan tak etisnya barusan.

Oh ya Tuhan! Kenapa semua menjadi kacau!?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kalian terburu-buru? Menginaplah semalam lagi di sini." Yamanaka Hana, ibu Ino berujar tatkala anak bungsu beserta calon menantunya sedang memasukkan koper mereka ke dalam bagasi mobil. Ino tersenyum kecil menoleh pada ibu dan ayahnya. "Besok aku dan Gaara harus bekerja."

"Tapi kalian bisa mengajukan cuti."

"Tidak semudah itu, Okaa-san." Ino menggeleng. "Aku besok ada rapat dengan staf. Apalagi Gaara, ia besok ada jadwal operasi. Seorang dokter tak baik untuk mengambil cuti terlalu lama." Wanita 25 tahun ini berusaha mencairkan suasana sendu dengan tawa kecil. Ia tahu, bahwa ibunya benar-benar menginginkan mereka tinggal lebih lama, selain karena ia jarang bisa berkumpul bersama juga karena Gaara ada di sini, 'orang baru' di keluarga besar Yamanaka. Namun, ia sama sekali tak berani ambil resiko berlama-lama membawa Gaara bersama keluarga besarnya. Memang, sampai saat ini identitas Gaara tidak terungkap atau setidaknya belum, jadi selama ia mempunyai kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya beserta Gaara, tentu saja ia akan memilih opsi tersebut.

"Kau benar, nak." Hana berusaha memahami kesibukan Ino dan Gaara. Wanita paruh baya itu memeluk Ino hangat dan mengelus pelan surai pirang putrinya.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Jaga kesehatanmu."

"Tentu saja, _Okaa-san_."

Yamanaka Hana kemudian beralih pada Gaara, calon menantunya yang telah selesai memasukkan koper mereka ke dalam bagasi mobil. Hana mengelus lengan Gaara dan memberi beberapa nasihat seperti yang ia katakan pada Ino. Pria itu hanya mengangguk patuh dan sesekali tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan dari Hana.

Sebelum Ino dan Gaara memasuki mobil, Inoichi memeluk putri bungsunya tanpa sepatah katapun. Namun, begitu ia berhadapan pada Gaara, ia tersenyum bangga sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan berotot pria berambut merah itu.

"_Ji-san_ harap kau melakukannya."

"Aku akan berusaha untuk menepatinya."

Ino yang melihat percakapan misterius antara dua pria di hadapannya hanya dapat mengernyitkan alis. Ia sama sekali tak paham akan maksud 'janji' yang akan ditepati Gaara. Belum sempat ia menanyakan pada ayahnya, Gaara keburu izin pamit dan masuk ke dalam mobil, membuat Ino mau tak mau mengikutinya. Sepanjang jalan menuju gerbang, Ino tak henti melambaikan tangan dan berpikir bahwa akan lama lagi ia bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Perjalanan pulang kali ini terasa lebih lama dibanding saat ia datang kemarin pagi. Ia tahu penyebab utamanya adalah suasana dingin yang menyelimuti mobil yang ia tumpangi. Bukan, bukan pengaruh cuaca, namun 'permusuhan' antara ia dan Gaara akibat insiden siang tadi. Ia hanya memandang keluar jendela, sama sekali belum menoleh pada Gaara biar sekali.

Oh tapi rasanya begitu sesak! Ia tak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini! Ia butuh bicara dengan Gaara. Ia butuh mendengar suara bariton pria itu. Ia butuh tatapannya dan ia butuh pelukan hangat Gaara. Oke, ia akui ia mulai gila. Rasanya pelukan Gaara seperti candu dan ia telah terobsesi dengan itu. Bukankah itu terdengar gila dan sedikit ... konyol?

Ino menghembuskan napas berkali-kali, berharap dengan cara itu pikiran anehnya bisa terbang seiring napas yang ia hembuskan. Ingatan mengenai percakapan Gaara dan ayahnya tadi membuat rasa penasaran Ino kembali membuncah. Apa percapakan itu terjadi ketika ayahnya memanggil Gaara untuk berbicara berdua? Tapi untuk apa? Jangan katakan bahwa ayahnya telah curiga dan telah mengetahui kebohongan yang ia dan Gaara ciptakan? Oh tidak!

Beberapa kali bibir Ino terbuka, ingin bertanya langsung pada Gaara namun ego menahannya. 'Permusuhan' yang terjadi membuat semuanya berantakan. Oh lihat, bahkan belum ada yang berani memulai percakapan. Mereka seperti sepasang kekasih sungguhan saja—

Sungguhan ...

Pemikiran mengenai 'kekasih sungguhan' yang baru saja melintas dibenaknya membuat Ino kembali bersemu. Ia mengutuk dirinya berkali-kali. Entah sudah berapa kali ia memikirkan yang tidak-tidak tentang Gaara. Daripada pemikiran gila itu terus menghantuinya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengalihkannya dengan bertanya pada pria tampan di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba. Wanita itu melirik Gaara sekilas yang masih berada pada posisi yang sama; fokus pada jalanan di depan.

"Kalian?" ulang Gaara.

"Kau dan _Otou-san_."

"Tak ada."

"Jangan membohongiku," sanggah Ino cepat. "Apa maksud _Otou-san_ yang mengatakan '_Ji-san_ harap kau melakukannya'?"

Hening sejenak. Walau tak terlihat jelas namun Gaara nampak ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Seolah pembicaraan antara Gaara dan ayahnya begitu penting sampai ia pun tak boleh mengetahuinya. Menyadari itu rasa penasaran Ino makin membuncah.

"Gaara?" panggil Ino memicingkan mata. "Jangan katakan bahwa _Otou-san_ telah tahu identitasmu." Mimik Ino berubah horor tatkala memikirkan fakta tersebut. Oh tidak! Jika rahasia mereka terbongkar... matilah!

Lagi, Gaara hanya diam. Pria itu masih terlihat begitu ragu menjawab pertanyaan baru Ino.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam—oh ya Tuhan! Jangan-jangan itu benar!?" Ino bertanya histeris sembari memutar badannya menghadap Gaara sepenuhnya. "_Otou-san_ sudah mengetahuinya, kan!?"

"Belum." Akhirnya Gaara menjawab.

"Kau serius?"

"Ya."

"Tapi kenapa kau seperti ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaanku? Apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

Gaara kembali diam. Diamnya Gaara makin membuat kekesalan Ino bertambah. Ada apa dengan pria di sampingnya ini!? Kenapa rasanya ia begitu susah menjawab pertanyaan simpel darinya? Apa ini efek dari 'permusuhan' mereka?

"Gaara—"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"A-apa? Kenapa?"

"Hanya tidak perlu tahu."

Sungguh, Ino baru menyadari sifat Gaara yang bisa memancing kemarahan siapa saja dengan mudah.

"Kau harus memberitahuku!"

"Tidak."

"Jangan egois begini, Gaara."

"Kau yang egois."

"Aku!? Kau bilang aku!?"

"Ya."

"Ka-kau—"

"Kau terlalu memaksa untuk hal yang tidak aku inginkan. Apa bukan itu yang namanya egois?"

Jawaban Gaara barusan makin membuat emosi Ino berada di atas ubun-ubun. Baru kali ini ada seorang pria yang berani membantah segala ucapannya. Dan apa tadi? Gaara mengatainya egois?

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti mengapa kau begitu menyembunyikannya dariku!"

"Tidak semua hal harus kau ketahui."

"Tapi kau berbicara dengan ayahku!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dan kau pacarku! Jadi kau harus memberitahuku!"

"Aku _bukan_ pacarmu."

Ino tersentak begitu Gaara menekankan kata 'bukan' pada jawabannya. Ia tahu, Gaara memang bukan pacarnya. Tapi mendengar langsung dari Gaara ditambah penekanan seperti itu entah kenapa rasanya sedikit ... menyesakkan?

Ah rasanya ia ingin menangis.

"Aku memang bukan pacarmu. Tapi aku adalah klienmu."

"Berdasarkan kesepakatan, dari jam lima tadi tugasku telah berakhir. Artinya untuk sekarang ini kau bukan lagi klienku."

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kenapa Gaara berubah menjadi dingin seperti ini? Kenapa semua berubah menjadi kacau begitu cepat? Rasanya baru tadi Gaara memeluknya, menenangkannya dengan kalimat yang begitu ampuh. Bahkan rasanya baru tadi Gaara menciumnya. Harusnya ia bisa memanfaatkan momen detik-detik terakhir ia bisa bertemu Gaara. Harusnya ia bisa menciptakan kenangan manis namun nyatanya semua berbanding terbalik. Mereka terlibat perdebatan sengit hingga pada akhirnya Gaara menyadarkan Ino bahwa Gaara bukan lagi klien—apalagi pacarnya.

Apa sikap dingin adalah kepribadian asli Gaara? Ah ya, ia ingat saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan pria bersurai merah ini. Ia ingat bagaimana tatapan serta nada bicara yang Gaara keluarkan. Begitu dingin dan sinis, layaknya ia adalah serangga kecil yang begitu mengganggu pria tampan ini. Ia ingat bagaimana aura Gaara yang menyakitkan sekaligus menyamankan orang yang berada di sekelilingnya. Dan ia juga ingat bagaimana Gaara mulai merubah sikap dinginnya tepat ketika ia diperhadapkan pada keluarganya.

Ya, artinya semua sikap hangat Gaara adalah bagian dari pekerjaannya sebagai 'calon suami' Ino.

"Kau benar, kau bukan lagi klienku." Tanpa sadar Ino tertunduk lesu dan perlahan memutar badannya menghadap ke depan. _Mood_-nya seketika berubah. Sungguh, pemikirannya barusan membuat perasaannya kian tak menentu. Rasanya ia baru saja ditolak secara mentah-mentah oleh seorang pria tanpa mengatakannya secara langsung.

Ya Tuhan, ia benar-benar sudah gila!

Sedangkan Gaara tanpa melirik Ino sedikitpun menambah kecepatan mobil yang ia kendarai di jalanan lurus dan cukup sepi. Pria berambut merah itu juga diam-diam menghela napas sambil mengencangkan pegangannya pada kemudi. Entah ia sedang berusaha fokus atau berusaha meredakan emosi—atau bahkan keduanya—yang jelas wanita di sampingnya tak tahu menahu. Wanita yang baru saja berdebat dengannya tiba-tiba diam membisu membuat Gaara menyimpulkan bahwa tak ada lagi yang perlu dibahas. Semua sudah selesai.

_Toh_ lagipula hubungan 'kerja' mereka telah selesai. Sebentar lagi ia akan kembali ke kehidupannya seperti biasa, begitu pula dengan Ino. Mereka tak akan lagi bertemu, kalaupun mereka kembali dipertemukan, tak akan ada apa-apa yang terjadi. Sehingga harusnya Gaara masa bodoh dengan diamnya Ino. Apakah wanita itu marah ataupun sedih bukanlah urusannya.

Ya, harusnya seperti itu, bukan?

Sisa perjalan Ino dan Gaara hanya diisi dengan keheningan. Kedua sejoli itu lagi berdebat dengan diri mereka sendiri. Itu lebih baik dibanding jika mereka harus kembali berdebat satu sama lain. Tak akan ada habisnya. Setengah jam kemudian, mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti dengan mulus di depan sebuah halte di tengah Kota Tokyo, tempat yang sama dimana Ino akhirnya menjemput Gaara sebelum mereka berangkat ke Konoha.

Sebelum Ino membuka pintu mobil, ia menyadari bahwa Gaara telah turun duluan. Sepertinya pria itu ingin sesegera mungkin menyingkir dari hadapannya. Ino menggeleng keras, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk berpikiran aneh-aneh. Lebih baik ia segera turun untuk berpamitan, meminta nomor ponsel, alamatnya atau mungkin hanya sekadar meminta maaf. Diiringi dengan helaan napas berat, Ino pun memutuskan untuk turun dari mobil dan _aquamarine-_nya secara tak sadar langsung bersinggungan dengan _jade_ dingin itu.

Ino meneguk salivanya, mengutuk jantungnya yang bertalu kencang hanya karena tatapan mata yang sedang tak bersahabat itu. Suara ketukan _heels_ Ino mulai terdengar di jalanan aspal dan berhenti tepat di depan pria yang menjulang tinggi di depannya. Seketika Ino bingung ingin mengatakan apa, padahal semenjak di mobil ia telah menyusun 'daftar' apa saja yang akan ia katakan pada Gaara. Namun rupanya aura pria ini begitu kuat hingga berhasil membuat Ino amnesia.

"Terima kasih." Adalah dua kata yang akhirnya keluar dari bibirnya. "Terima kasih telah membantuku." Ino berbicara pelan hingga rasanya Gaara tak akan mendengar suaranya.

"Ya, tak masalah. Itu pekerjaanku." Jawaban Gaara masih terdengar dingin, bahkan Ino yakin bahwa Gaara menekankan suaranya pada kata _pekerjaan_. Gaara seolah menegaskan bahwa hubungan di antara mereka hanyalah sebatas klien.

"Tak ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi? Kalau tidak, aku akan pulang." Tanya Gaara.

Pertanyaan Gaara barusan menjadi cambuk untuk Ino kembali mengingat apa saja yang harus ia katakan pada Gaara selain berterima kasih. Ia harus meminta maaf akibat tindakannya di perjalanan tadi. Ia sadar bahwa ia telah lepas kontrol hingga memaksa Gaara hanya untuk kehendaknya tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya. Selain itu, ia juga harus meminta alamat maupun nomor ponselnya.

Ino yakin dirinya akan menggila jika tidak bertemu dengan Gaara atau menghubunginya dalam sehari. Silahkan orang-orang berpikiran bahwa ia sudah gila, namun apa yang akan ia lakukan telah dipikirkannya baik-baik selama di mobil tadi. Ia sudah siap menerima resiko jika ia dikatakan gila, namun ia tidak siap jika harus 'kehilangan' Gaara.

"Tak ada," jawab Ino tidak berani menatap mata Gaara. "Tidak ada lagi yang akan kukatakan."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Kau boleh pergi."

Gaara sejenak terdiam. Dari rautnya yang datar terlihat bahwa ia sedang mencerna apa yang dikatakan Ino. Namun tak lama berselang, ia menuju ke belakang mobil untuk mengambil kopernya di bagasi kemudian memberikan kunci mobil pada Ino yang masih saja terus menunduk. Dan tanpa sepatah katapun ia langsung berbalik arah dan berjalan menjauh dari Ino.

Ino yang saat ini mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak berani menyuarakan semua yang ia pikirkan hanya bisa terus menatap aspal di bawahnya. Jika bisa ia ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya pada aspal keras. Kenapa ia begitu bodoh? Kenapa di saat-saat terakhir ia tidak berani meminta maaf dan meminta alamat serta nomor ponsel Gaara? Padahal Gaara—entah kenapa—terlihat memberikan dirinya kesempatan untuk mengatakan apapun. Namun lihatlah apa yang ia lakukan dan buah dari kebodohannya itu ... mereka 'berpisah' dengan tidak baik. Aura permusuhan masih terasa jelas hingga Gaara berbalik untuk pergi.

Ya, ini salah. Seharusnya keadaan tidak seperti ini. Ia harus menekan egonya demi memperbaiki 'hubungan'nya dengan Gaara. Maka dari itu, gadis Yamanaka ini menoleh ke arah Gaara pergi meninggalkannya, bermaksud untuk mengejar dan berbicara secara baik-baik pada Gaara. Namun ia terkejut begitu menyadari bahwa pria tampan itu tak ada dalam jarak penglihatannya. Ke arah mana Gaara pergi? Kenapa ia begitu cepat menghilang?

Ino menggerakkan kakinya untuk mencari Gaara. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri berharap retinanya dapat menangkap siluet merah yang harusnya cukup menonjol. Namun tak ada. Tak ada satupun dari pejalan kaki maupun orang-orang di halte yang memiliki ciri seperti Gaara. Apakah itu artinya ia benar-benar telah kehilangan Gaara?

Ino menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya, merasa menyesal atas sikap tak warasnya tadi. Rasanya hatinya begitu sesak menyadari bahwa ia telah kehilangan kesempatan untuk bersama Gaara. Ia tahu, ia memang tidak berpelangaman. Namun ia tak bodoh untuk menyadari apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Ia akui, walau hanya beberapa saat namun entah bagaimana ia bisa jatuh cinta pada pria tampan dan dingin itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata beriris _emerald_ itu berkedip cepat memperhatikan objek 'mati' di depannya. Ah bukan benar-benar 'mati' secara harfiah, melainkan seseorang yang bersikap layaknya makhluk yang telah kehilangan nyawanya. Alisnya terangkat sebelah, menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi pada benda 'mati' di depannya sekarang. Merasa takkan mendapat jawaban jika hanya berdiam diri, maka ia memutuskan untuk menggoyang dengan keras benda—seseorang di depannya.

"Hei _Pig_, kau baik-baik saja?"

Tak ada jawaban. Si tersangka masih saja menelungkupkan wajahnya di lipatan tangan di atas meja kerjanya yang super mewah. Sakura, pemilik iris _emerald_ berkacak pinggang dan mendengus melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Ia tak habis pikir, seorang Yamanaka Ino akan bisa bersikap seperti ini saat jam kerja, bukan hanya sehari, namun 2 minggu!

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini, hah? Para bawahanmu takut melihat kepala divisi mereka telah berubah menjadi _zombie_ lemah tak berdaya! Benar-benar menakutkan, kau tahu?"

Sama. Sakura belum berhasil menarik perhatian sang kepala divisi keuangan Senju Corp.

"Hei!" Sakura kembali menggerakkan bahu Ino. "Kau kenapa sih? Kau bisa bercerita padaku. Kalau kau memang tidak ingin cerita, setidaknya jangan membawa urusan pribadi ke kantor! Kau tahu, soal bawahan yang melihatmu seperti _zombie_ itu benar terjadi. Aku yang dari divisi lain saja sampai mendengarnya. Kalau kau tetap seperti ini, Hashirama-_sama_ bisa tahu!"

Dan berhasil! Si Yamanaka Ino melirik Sakura dari balik tangannya. Terdengar Ino menarik napas panjang sebelum menampilkan wajahnya yang mengenaskan pada Sakura.

"Aku tahu. Bahkan Hashirama-_sama_ telah menegurku."

"Kalau memang kau tahu, kenapa kau masih saja menyedihkan seperti ini?" tanya Sakura sebal sambil berkacak pinggang.

_Aqumarine_ Ino melirik sahabatnya sekilas kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi yang berada dalam ruangannya tanpa mengindahkan amarah Sakura. Tak berselang lama, Ino kembali dengan wajah yang lebih segar. Sepertinya ia baru saja mencuci mukanya serta memperbaiki kuncir kudanya dan kemejanya.

"Maafkan aku," desah Ino saat ia menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kerjanya. "Aku tahu ini terlihat menyebalkan, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengatasinya."

Sakura mengernyit, menarik kursi depan meja Ino kemudian mendudukinya dengan menyilangkan lengannya di atas meja. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan algojo itu? Kau terlihat seperti _zombie_ sejak pernikahan Deidara _N__ii-san_."

Ino tersentak kaget mendengar tebakan Sakura yang tepat sasaran. Ia menunduk merasakan debaran jantungnya yang kian menguat, ah bahkan mendengar kata 'algojo' pun ia langsung uring-uringan seperti ini. Sedangkan Sakura merasa yakin bahwa tebakannya tepat. Hei, ia dan Ino telah bersahabat selama kurang lebih 15 tahun, jadi ia mengenal luar dalam kepala divisi keuangan ini.

"Ah aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan lebih lama darimu," tawa Ino terdengar lirih. "Ya, ini ada hubungannya dengan algo—maksudku Gaara."

"Dan?" mimik Sakura memancarkan rasa keingintahuan yang besar.

Iris sebiru lautan itu Ino memandang lurus Sakura. Ia tahu ini akan terlihat konyol jika ia menceritakan pada Sakura, sekalipun wanita di depannya ini adalah sahabatnya. Ia tidak pernah seperti ini. Biasanya para pria dari segala penjuru yang berusaha mendapatkannya. Mulai dari karyawan biasa, kepala divisi HRD—Kiba, rekan kerja dari luar Senju Corp, bahkan penyanyi pendatang baru pernah meliriknya—memang terdengar berlebihan namun itulah faktanya. Sehingga akan terdengar aneh ketika ia menolak seluruh pria-pria hebat namun jatuh hati pada seorang algojo.

Catat. Algojo. Sebuah pekerjaan negatif di masyarakat.

Ino menghela napas pelan berpikir bahwa ia memang harus berbagi masalah ini pada orang lain. Baru kali ini ia berada di posisi tersebut hingga adalah opsi terbaik jika ia meminta pendapat Sakura. Sakura telah beberapa kali berkencan dengan pria lain sebelum akhirnya jatuh pada pelukan Naruto, jadi sahabat gulalinya itu tentu lebih berpengalaman daripada dirinya.

"Ino?" seruan Sakura menyentakkan Ino dari lamunannya. "Jadi?"

Ino berdehem. "Ya aku—" ia bahkan tersedak oleh salivanya sendiri saking berpikir keras bagaimana harus memulai. Namun sekali lagi ia berpikir dan memantapkan hatinya bahwa ia harus berbagi. Ya, ia butuh bantuan jika ia tak ingin menjadi _zombie_ di Senju Corp.

"Kurasa ... aku jatuh cinta padanya," ujar Ino sebelum menceritakan semuanya lebih detail pada Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul delapan pagi tepat Ino sampai di kantornya. Ini adalah ke empat kalinya ia datang tepat waktu ke ke kantor selama dua minggu. Hingga bagian personalia telah menegurnya beberapa kali. Yah ia beruntung mereka tidak memotong gajinya tapi mereka telah mengancam jika ia tetap bersikap seperti ini mereka bukan hanya akan memotong gajinya namun tidak akan segan-segan mengeluarkan surat peringatan untuknya. Padahal biasanya ia datang sebelum jam delapan dan bahkan termasuk karyawan yang disiplin. Ino meringis menyadari bahwa ia memang terlihat begitu menyedihkan akhir-akhir ini.

Ino meletakkan tas jinjingnya ke meja kerja, menghela napas kemudian meminum air mineral yang ia ambil dari tasnya. Ia melirik jam dinding di ruangannya, masih ada satu jam sebelum ia akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan wakil direktur Winwin Corp. Awalnya Ino menganggap lucu nama perusahaan yang akan menjadi klien mereka, namun begitu mengetahui bagaimana sepak terjang mereka selama ini membuat Ino memilih untuk menarik semua pemikirannya sebelumnya.

Untuk menghabiskan waktu Ino memilih untuk membaca laporan terkait dengan keadaan keadaan keuangan perusahaan selama bulan ini. Tidak, tidak, ia akan berusaha fokus, ia tidak ingin Hashirama-_sama_ kembali _memarahinya_ sepulang kerja kemarin. Berbicara soal kemarin, Ino telah menceritakan semuanya pada Sakura mengenai sang algojo. Mulai dari percakapan pertama mereka hingga usaha apa saja yang Ino lakukan untuk _menemukan_ Gaara. Ia mencari media sosial milik Shimura Gaara di seluruh aplikasi yang memungkinkan si pria itu menggunakannya. Ia juga telah meminta fotonya berdua dengan Gaara yang sempat diabadikan saat pernikahan kakaknya. Namun karena Deidara sedang berbulan madu dan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, maka foto pesanannya itu belum juga ia terima. Padahal ia akan menggunakan foto itu untuk mencari Gaara. Ah andai saat itu ia menyadari kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini, ia akan memotret pria itu secara diam-diam.

Setelah selesai bercerita mengenai Gaara, Ino yakin sahabat gulalinya itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun tiba-tiba Sakura dipanggil oleh ketua divisinya membuat wanita itu langsung pergi tanpa memberitahu Ino apapun. Bahkan hingga pagi ini ia tidak mendapatkan panggilan telepon dari Sakura.

Ah lihat, tadi subuh ia bertekad untuk tidak memikirkan Gaara terlalu banyak. Namun pagi ini ia kembali memikirkannya. Ino sadar, kau tidak bisa terus-terusan menggalau seperti ini. Seluruh karyawan Senju Corp telah melihatnya aneh. Kemana gelar 'wanita sempurna' yang selama ini ia sandang secara tidak langsung?

Ino menampar-nampar kecil kedua pipinya berusaha agar menghapus bayang-bayang pria berambut merah itu. Ia tahu itu takkan berhasil namun setidaknya ia bisa fokus sebentar saja. Ia tidak ingin pertemuan dengan klien penting sebentar akan berantakan hanya karena ketidakbecusannya. Dengan pemikiran itu, Ino kembali fokus pada laporan di depannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tok tok.

Ino menoleh ke arah pintu saat seorang pria muda memasuki ruangannya. Si pria bersurai coklat tersebut beroyagi sebentar sebelum mengangguk pada Ino. "Pihak dari Wiwin Corp akan tiba dalam 15 menit lagi, _Nee-san_. Jadi kupikir sebaiknya kita segera bersiap-siap."

"Baiklah." Ino menutup laporan di tangannya. Ia memperbaiki sedikit _make up_ dan pakaiannya sebelum mengambil tas dan berjalan bersama Konohamaru, sekretarisnya selama setahun ini. "Aku baru mendengar perusahaan Winwin Corp ini. Apa mereka perusahaan baru?"

Konohamaru mengangguk semangat. "Benar, mereka baru berdiri sekitar dua tahun lalu."

"Tapi berdasarkan artikel laba mereka tahun kemarin meningkat drastis."

"Justru itu yang menariknya, _Nee-san_. Mereka perusahaan baru namun bisa langsung bersaing dengan perusahaan besar lainnya, tanpa bantuan dari Win Corp. Makanya aku senang sekali saat mengetahui mereka akan berinvest di sini."

Ino mengernyitkan alisnya, menyadari satu kejanggalan. "Win Corp?" tanya Ino memastikan dan dibalas anggukan oleh sekretaris yang telah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri. "Tunggu, tunggu. Kau bilang WinWin Corp bisa berkembang dengan pesat walau tanpa bantuan Win Corp?"

Lagi, Konohamaru mengangguk. "Kau benar, _Nee-san_."

Ino makin mengernyit. "Dua perusahaan itu mempunyai hubungan?"

"Tentu saja. Win Corp adalah perusahaan yang menaungi beberapa perusahaan lainnya, salah satunya WinWin Corp."

"Ah begitu," kata Ino mulai paham. Jadi bisa dikatakan Win Corp adalah perusahaan induk mereka. Mengetahuinya membuat Ino makin bersemangat. Ia tahu Win Corp, salah satu perusahaan terbaik yang ada di Jepang. Jadi, jika WinWin Corp menawarkan kerja sama, itu adalah keuntungan besar buat Senju Corp! Yash! Laba tahun ini mungkin akan kembali meningkat.

Mereka berdua berhenti di ruangan dengan pintu kaca yang besar. Ino melangkah memasuki ruangan setelah asisten pribadinya membukakan ia pintu. _Aqu__a__marine_ Ino memandang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang luas itu. Terdapat beberapa meja serta kursi yang ditata berbentuk persegi panjang di tengah ruangan, sebuah TV LCD 98 inchi berada di depan, serta beberapa perabotan penunjang lainnya seperti lemari, sofa di sudut ruangan dan masih banyak lagi.

Di tengah ruangan Ino bisa melihat beberapa teman kerjanya telah hadir lebih dulu. Seperti ketua divisi produksi, Aburame Shinoo yang hari ini tanpa sekretarisnya serta ketua divisi Penjualan, Hyuuga Neji beserta asistennya, Tenten. Ino dan Konohamaru menyambut mereka bertiga yang dibalas dengan ramah oleh tiga temannya. Ya, ia memiliki relasi yang sangat baik dengan para karyawan hingga para petinggi di perusahaan ini, makanya ia akan berpikir ribuan kali untuk keluar dari perusahaan yang telah _menemaninya _selama beberapa tahun.

Sambil menunggu klien dari WinWin Corp tiba, Ino berfokus pada laporan serta PPT yang akan ia persentasikan sebentar. Hasil kerja dari Konohamaru sangat baik sehingga dengan sekali lihat ia dapat langsung paham.

"Apakah Tobirama-_sama_ akan ikut?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba pada Konohamaru yang saat itu sedang mengutak-atik _tablet_-nya. "Tidak. Beliau mengatakan ia hanya akan ikut rapat final."

Ino mengangguk mendapat jawaban bahwa wakil direktur mereka tidak akan hadir dalam rapat kali ini. Rapat final yang dimaksud adalah rapat terakhir dimana pihak WinWin Corp setuju untuk berinvestasi di perusahaan mereka. Itu adalah bagian favorit Ino, karena selain dihadiri oleh para pejabat penting seperti direktur, juga menjadi kepuasan tersendiri saat ia bersama tim berhasil meyakinkan calon investor untuk menanamkan saham di perusahaan mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, salah seorang karyawan memberitahu bahwa pihak WinWin Corp telah tiba. Kelima karyawan berbakat milik Senju Corp itu segera berdiri, bermaksud menyambut calon investor mereka. Pintu kaca itu terbuka menampilkan dua pria berjas memasuki ruangan rapat. Ino beserta teman-temannya beroyagi sebentar. Wanita bersurai pirang itu melangkah maju untuk menyalami wakil direktur WinWin Corp beserta sekretarisnya hingga aquamarine itu menyadari sesuatu.

Dari _aquamarine_ jernih itu terpantul bayang sesosok pria tinggi dengan jas hitam yang pas ditubuhnya. Kedua mata Ino perlahan membola, bibirnya terbuka dan jantungnya tiba-tiba bertalu kencang. Bukan, ia bukan terpana atas jas si wakil direktur yang terlihat sangat cocok di badannya, namun lebih kepada_ siapa_ sosok dari si pemilik jas juga calon klien yang tentu saja akan ia hadapi dalam beberapa bulan ke depan.

Tubuh Ino serasa kaku, untuk melanjutkan langkahnya saja ia tak bisa. Dirinya terlalu syok atas 'kejutan' yang ia terima hari ini. Namun senyuman serta suara dari pria itu membuatnya segera sadar bahwa ia akan mengalami kejadian luar biasa ke depannya.

"Yamanaka ... Ino, eh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:**** Hai Minnaaa.. Hat benar-benar mau minta maaf atas keterlambatan buat up chap 3 ini T.T mungkin sebagian dari kalian tahu kalau kemarin Hat sempat hiatus setengah tahun, makanya baru sekarang chap 3 nya up. Maaf bgt yah buat kalian yang udah nungguin. Hat merasa bersalah bgt terutama buat kalian yang rela PM demi nanyain dan semangit Hat utk ngelanjut fanfiksi ini T.T**

**Untuk kali ini maaf juga Hat gk bisa balas review kalian satu persatu, tapi semua review dan PM kalian itu sangat berarti dan Hat selalu senyum2 sendiri baca komenan kalian :D Jadi makasih banyak yah buat yg udah read, review, follow dan fav fanfik ini. Dan apakah ini akan berakhir di chap 4? Untuk itu Hat udh gk peduliin lagi, selama alurnya tetap stabil dan gk ngecewain kalian, mau sampai berapa chap pun gak apa2 wkwkwk :D**

**Well, Hat sangat mengharapkan kritik dan saran lagi dari ****_minna-san_**** sekalian yah ^^**

**Sankyu…**

**Black Hat.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Boyfriend is a Gigolo © Black Hat**

**Warning: OOC, Chapter 4, typo(s), AU, ide pasaran, bertele-tele, abal dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan lainnya di dalam fic ini.**

**A/N: Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu bukanlah kesengajaan. Plot fic ini murni punya saya dan jika menemukan kesamaan dengan cerita lain, mohon dikonfirmasi ke saya yah. Hope You like, Minna ^^**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

"Yamanaka ... Ino, eh?"

Ino tersentak saat wakil direktur WinWin Corp itu melangkah mendekatinya. Si pria tersenyum singkat dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Ino yang masih tertegun berusaha menguasai tubuhnya. Ia mengangguk kaku dan dengan terpaksa menerima uluran tangan itu. "Anda mengenal saya?" tanya Ino berusaha bersikap ramah. Ia tidak mungkin tetap bertingkah bodoh seperti tadi dihadapan calon investor mereka.

"Tentu saja. Kau begitu terkenal di kalangan perusahaan besar termasuk WinWin Corp sebagai salah satu wanita sempurna." Si pria tersenyum dan Ino berusaha membalas senyuman itu walau ia yakin senyumannya seperti ringisan sekarang.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

Pria di depannya melepas jabat tangan mereka dan mundur beberapa langkah untuk menyambut Konohamaru dan ketua divisi lain yang berada di ruangan itu juga, meninggalkan Ino yang tertegun dengan jantung yang masih bertalu.

Konohamaru yang menyadari perubahan sikap ketua divisinya mencoba menyadarkan Ino. Setelah berjabat tangan dengan Sasori, Konohamru menyenggol Ino pelan ketika sekretaris si wakil direktur menyapanya.

"Saya Ise Udon, salam kenal Yamanaka-_san_."

Ino menyambut tangan pria berkaca mata itu. "Saya Yamanaka Ino. Salam kenal juga, Ise-_san_."

Setelah perkenalan itu Ise Udon kembali menuju wakil direkturnya. Dan Ino? Tentu saja ia masih syok. Sungguh, ia tak menyangkan akan bertemu dengan pria itu lagi di situasi tak mengenakkan seperti ini. Yamanakan muda itu tahu akan memakan waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk sebuah perusahaan berhasil menanamkan modal terlebih jika terdapat beberapa pertimbangan yang tentu saja akan menambah waktu. Fakta tersebut membuatnya kalang kabut, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa ia sanggup jika harus bertemu dan menjalin relasi yang 'baik' dengannya? Ia tahu ini sungguh tidak mencerminkan sebuah profesionalitas, namun tetap saja hatinya menolak untuk semua ini.

"Yamanaka-_san_?" Ino mengenal suara itu. Suara Konohamaru yang akan memanggilnya 'Yamanaka-_san_' alih-alih _'Nee-san'_ jika mereka dalam situasi formal seperti ini. Ia menoleh pada sekretarisnya itu demi mendapatkan tatapan bingung khas Konohamaru.

"Rapat akan segera di mulai." Ino tersadar apa yang baru saja terjadi. _Aqu__a__marine_ itu memandang sekitar, seluruh peserta rapat menatapnya bingung dan buru-butu Ino langsung ber-_ojigi_, meminta maaf atas ketidakfokusannya tadi. Wajahnya bersemu dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa bersikap profesional di saat genting seperti ini. Ia mendongak dan tiba-tiba iris birunya langsung tertuju pada sosok pria di depan sana. Mata pria itu sedikit menyipit saat ia memberikan senyuman pada Ino dan setelah itu menduduki dirinya di kursi yang telah disediakan.

Sedangkan Ino meneguk salivanya. Ia tahu, ini takkan mudah. Namun ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia tetap harus menghadapi pria itu.

Akasuna Sasori.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino awalnya begitu takut ketika rapat akan dimulai. Takut jikalau Sasori, pria yang begitu dihindarinya menyinggung masalah pribadi mereka ke dalam rapat. Tapi semua kekhawatirannya ternyata salah besar. Pria berambut merah itu sangat profesional, ia sama sekali tidak berusaha menarik perhatian Ino atau bahkan mencuri pandang padanya. Ia hanya memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Ino ketika wanita itu mempresentasikan keadaan keuangan perusahaan dan saat Ino berbicara maupun bertanya padanya.

Dan Ino tidak bisa berbohong bahwa ia merasa terkejut. Sama sekali tidak menyangka Sasori dapat bersikap seperti itu. Yang ia tahu teman kecilnya itu tipe pria yang suka seenaknya tanpa pikir panjang dan sedikit pemaksa. Namun, melihat Sasori yang seperti ini membuatnya sedikit ... lega.

Rapat berlangsung selama kurang lebih satu jam. Cukup lama namun Ino beserta karyawan Senju Corp tidak merasa bosan. Pembahasan yang terjadi sangat menarik walaupun belum menghasilkan keputusan akhir apapun. Satu-satunya keputusan yang terjadi adalah bahwa akan diadakan rapat selanjutnya yang mengartikan bahwa Ino akan bertemu dengan Sasori lagi. Ditambah ia baru mendapat informasi dari Ise Udon, sekretaris Sasori bahwa wakil direkturnya itu akan mengadakan pertemuan internal bersama mereka, divisi keuangan untuk membahas lebih lanjut mengenai laba yang dialami Senju Corp dalam beberapa tahun ini. Dan Ino hanya menjawab akan membicarakannya lebih lanjut. Ia tahu ini kekanakkan dan sungguh tidak profesional, tapi hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

Peserta rapat mulai meninggalkan salah satu ruang rapat khusus yang dimiliki oleh Senju Corp, tak terkecuali Ino. Ia yang didampingi oleh Konohamaru melangkah keluar menuju ruang kerja mereka. Namun lengan kanannya tiba-tiba ditahan, membuatnya tersentak kaget dan seketika menoleh ke samping kanannya.

"Akasuna-_san_?" Ino terkejut melihat Sasori menatapnya serius. Tangan pria itu masih menahan tangannya. "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, bisa?"

Ino tak bisa langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sasori. Dirinya terlalu terkejut atas 'sentuhan' yang diterimanya. Walau 'kejadian' buruk itu sudah berlangsung lama, namun Ino belum bisa sepenuhnya melupakannya.

"A-aku ..."

"Kumohon, Ino. Aku janji tidak akan lama."

Ino masih diam dan Konohamaru yang melihat kejadian itu juga cukup terkejut. Ia tahu kalau ketua divisinya ini begitu cantik dan terkenal dikalangan pekerja atau perusahaan-perusahaan besar seperti yang dikatakan Akasuna Sasori tadi, namun ia tidak menyangka kalau ketua divisinya itu mempunyai hubungan yang cukup dekat dengan wakil direktur perusahaan WinWin Corp.

"Maafkan Aku, Akasuna-_san_. Aku tidak bisa," jawab Ino bisa mendapatkan kembali suaranya. Ia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sasori namun sepertinya pria itu tidak berniat membiarkannya pergi begitu saja.

"Kumohon, kali ini saja yah, Ino?" Wajah Sasori memelas sekarang. Pria itu telah cukup putus asa membujuk Ino berbicara dengannya.

Ketua divisi keuangan itu hanya bisa menggeleng dan terus mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasori. "Tinggalkan aku." Konohamaru yang melihat ketidaknyamanan Ino pun memutuskan untuk turun tangan. Sebenarnya ia tahu ini bukan urusannya namun ia tidak tega melihat wanita yang telah dianggap kakaknya sendiri ini seperti meringis ... ketakutan?

"Maafkan aku, Akasuna-_san_. Aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur tapi sepertinya—" tangan Konohamaru melepas perlahan cengkraman Sasori dari lengan Ino, "Yamanaka-_san_ kurang nyaman."

Sasori melirik Konohamaru dan menghembuskan napas. Ia tidak bisa gegabah lagi untuk hal ini. Ia tidak ingin Ino makin takut padanya jika ia terlalu memaksa. Untuk itu Sasori hanya mengangguk sambil meminta maaf pada mereka berdua.

Konohamaru membimbing Ino untuk kembali berjalan ketika dirinya yakin bahwa Sasori telah meninggalkan mereka untuk pergi menemui Udon di ujung koridor. Pria 23 tahun itu melirik ketua divisinya, sama sekali tak berniat untuk mengatakan apa-apa.

"Terima kasih," ujar Ino pelan namun masih bisa ditangkap Konohamaru. "Terima kasih sudah membantuku, Konohamaru."

Sarutobi Konohamaru hanya mengangguk kecil. "Tentu saja, _Nee-san_. Kau bisa mengandalkanku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yamanaka Ino menghempaskan dirinya ke ranjang empuk miliknya begitu sampai di kamarnya yang nyaman. Ia mendengus kelelahan dan memijat-mijat pangkal hidungnya. Sungguh, kegiatan hari ini begitu padat ditambah pertemuannya dengan Sasori makin merunyamkan harinya. Ia hanya tidak habis pikir, dari ribuan pria di Tokyo dan ratusan perusahaan, mengapa harus Sasori yang menjadi wakil direktur WinWin Corp? Mengapa tidak pria lain yang sama sekali tidak dikenalinya?

Dengan keadaan seperti ini ia yakin bahwa Sasori akan semakin gencar mendekatinya dan Ino juga yakin tidak selamanya ia akan berhasil menghindarinya.

Tak ingin memikirkan hal-hal buruk lainnya, wanita itu memutuskan untuk mengganti pakaiannya dan segera membersihkan diri. Ia juga menyempatkan makan malam dan memulai ritual sebelum tidur, membersihkan dan merawat kulit wajahnya.

Selain ritual perawatan kulitnya, ritual lainnya yang mulai ia lakukan adalah memeriksa laptopnya dan mulai mencari informasi mengenai si gigolo seksi yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya. Ia akan membuka mesin pencarian dan mengetikkan nama 'Shimura Gaara' di sana walau ia tahu itu takkan berhasil mengingat 'Shimura' adalah nama marga palsu. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, ia sama sekali tak mendapat informasi apapun. Terdapat beberapa nama Gaara di beberapa media sosial namun ia yakin itu bukan Gaara yang ia cari. Dan saat ia menggerakkan kursornya di bagian gambar, foto-foto yang ditampilkan hanyalah foto orang acak yang sama sekali tak ada mirip-miripnya dengan pria tampan itu.

Selanjutnya adalah Ino membuka kotak e_mail__-_nya. 'Kontak' yang ia ketahui adalah _email_ pria itu ketika sang gigolo tiba-tiba mengirimkannya _email_ yang berisi informasi mengenai dimana Ino harus menjemputnya. Dan apakah Ino telah memanfaatkan alamat _email_ tersebut? Tentu saja. Dari hari pertama mereka _berpisah_, saat itu juga Ino langsung menghubunginya lewat _email_. Ia mengirimkan permintaan maaf sekaligus meminta nomor ponsel Gaara. Dan bagaimana hasilnya? Tentu saja tak ada balasan. Bahkan ia curiga bahwa _email_ ini bukanlah _email_ asli Gaara. Oh tentu saja, bukankah segala hal 'nyata' mengenai Gaara adalah privasi karena pekerjaannya sebagai gigolo?

Ino tersentak saat mengingat kakaknya. Jemarinya menangkap ponsel pintar di samping laptopnya lalu mengetikkan pesan pada sang kakak, meminta 'pesanannya' dari dua minggu lalu. Menunggu sebentar sampai akhirnya balasan dari Deidara masuk. Deidara mengatakan bahwa sekarang ia sedang berada di Osaka untuk tugas kerja sedangkan istrinya juga sedang berada di Okinawa membuatnya lupa dan tidak bisa mengirimkan foto pesanan Ino.

Yamanaka Ino menghela napas kasar. Ia kecewa namun tak mungkin memaksa kakaknya. Kakaknya pasti akan curiga. Ino menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya kemudian melirik layar monitor di depannya. Bertanya-tanya apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya? Semua hal yang berhungan dengan Gaara tidak terdapat di dunia maya. Harus dengan cara apalagi agar ia bisa menemukan Gaara?

Merasa usahanya kali ini akan kembali sia-sia, Ino memutuskan untuk mematikan laptop dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Ia cukup lelah hari ini karena pekerjaan ditambah pertemuan tak terduganya dengan Sasori membuat semuanya makin merepotkan. Ia juga harus putar otak bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa menghindar lagi dengan Sasori. Tadi ia cukup beruntung karena ada Konohamaru di sana, tapi ia tidak mungkin terus-terusan mengandalkan sekretarisnya itu. Bisa-bisa Konohamaru akan bertanya 'ada apa?' padanya.

Wanita 25 tahun itu meregangkan ototnya sebentar lalu perlahan membaringkan badannya ke ranjang miliknya. Ia mematikan lampu di nakas sebelah ranjang dan menarik selimut tebal hingga perbatasan leher. Ino mengingat kembali kenangan 'indah' antara dirinya dan Gaara—rutinitas baru—sebelum perlahan iris _aquamarine_ itu tertutup rapat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu setelah rapat perdana antara Senju Corp dan WinWin Corp, senin pagi di pertengahan bulan Juli, rapat kedua kembali diadakan. Sama seperti rapat pertama, semua berjalan dengan lancar. Delapan peserta—kali ini asisten Shinoo telah bergabung—begitu fokus pada pembahasan walau sesekali diselingi tawa yang bersumber dari wakil direktur WinWin Corp, Akasuna Sasori.

Pria yang memiliki wajah _baby face_ itu rupanya memiliki selera humor yang baik. Hanya dengan satu kalimat, ia mampu membuat keenam peserta rapat dapat tertawa bebas, bahkan seorang Hyuuga Neji yang terkenal sedikit galak. Setelah membuat sedikit lelucon, ia kemudian langsung bisa kembali ke mode serius, membuat keenam peserta rapat terbius oleh keseriusannya. Tidak diragukan lagi bahwa WinWin Corp memiliki 'aset' yang begitu berharga.

Semua orang pasti akan berpikiran seperti itu. Bahkan para karyawan wanita Senju Corp mulai menaruh perhatian padanya sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di kantor mereka seminggu lalu. Tenten, salah satu peserta rapat, pun ikut terbius akan kharisma yang terpancar dari pria bersurai merah itu. Sudah tampan, hebat, memiliki senyuman manis, baik lagi. Apa yang kurang? Begitu pikir karyawan Senju Corp. Tapi tidak untuk Yamanaka Ino, tentu saja.

Ino yang notabene dekat dengan semua staf bahkan yang bukan dari divisinya tentu saja telah mendengar gosip-gosip yang beredar. Ia tahu, hampir seluruh staf divisinya selalu membicarakan pria merah tersebut dan itu membuatnya kesal seketika. Selama ini ia begitu anti mendengar namanya dan ketika orang-orang kantor terus menyebut namanya, ia hampir meledak.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghempaskan pikiran-pikiran mengganggu tadi dan kembali fokus pada rapat yang sedang berlangsung. Beruntung tak ada satupun yang melihatnya melamun, jika ada, ia tidak tahu harus memasang muka bagaimana di depan Sasori. Walau begitu, ia merasa bersyukur karena Sasori bisa bersikap profesional lagi. Setidaknya itu adalah nilai _plus_ pertama dari Ino untuknya.

Pukul dua belas siang pas ketika rapat kedua itu selesai membuahkan hasil yang menguntungkan bagi kedua pihak walau mereka masih harus kembali mengadakan rapat berikutnya. Ino tersenyum pada Konohamaru yang menunggunya di depan pintu ruang rapat sedangkan pria muda itu menampilkan cengirannya begitu ia dan Ino berjalan bersama.

"Kerja bagus, _Nee-san_. Kehebatan dari seorang Yamanaka Ino memang tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Kau tahu, bahkan pihak WinWin Corp sampai terbius oleh kata-katamu. Aku yakin, 70% mereka akan berinvestasi pada kita—ah tidak, tapi 80%." Ino tertawa mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan Konohamaru. Sekretarisnya itu memang tipe orang yang begitu jujur untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku tadi sempat melamun juga, _loh._"

"Eh benarkah? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Beberapa hal. Karena itu aku hampir tidak bisa menangkap apa yang dikatakan Ise-_san_," jawab Ino yang tak mungkin mengatakan pada Konohamaru bahwa penyebab ia melamun karena memikirkan salah satu peserta rapat tadi.

"Tenang saja, aku akan mencatatkannya untukmu jika itu diperlukan," kata Konohamaru bangga yang hanya dibalas berupa tawa kecil dari Ino.

"Ino."

Langkah mereka berdua terhenti saat sebuah sara menginterupsi mereka. Ino dan Konohamaru menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan si pria _baby face_ tersenyum kecil ke arah mereka—Ino lebih tepatnya.

"Itu tadi luar biasa. Tidak kusangka Senju Corp memiliki ketua divisi keuangan yang hebat sepertimu," puji Sasori mengambil tempat di depan Ino. Yang dipuji hanya menampilkan cengiran kaku, ia lalu melirik Konohamaru bermaksud memintanya untuk membantu menariknya dari situasi canggung ini. Namun bukannya paham tatapan Ino, pria berambut coklat itu malah tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk semangat pada Sasori.

"Anda benar, Akasuna-_san_. _Nee_—ah Yamanaka-_san _memang begitu hebat," kata Konohamaru lalu memukul dadanya bangga, "aku sebagai asistennya merasa sangat bangga."

Tawa meluncur dari bibir Sasori, mulai merasa bahwa Konohamaru tidak sekaku saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Ia lalu beralih pada Ino. Wanita itu masih tidak mau menatapnya.

"Kita ... bisa bicara?" tanya Sasori pelan. Kali ini ia akan mendekati Ino secara halus, mungkin saja dengan itu ia mau.

Ino melirik Sasori. "Kita sudah membicarakan semuanya di ruang rapat tadi." Dan tanpa aba-aba Ino langsung berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan kedua pria berbeda umur itu. Konohamaru yang cukup terkejut takut-takut melirik Sasori berpikir bahwa pria itu akan marah atas kelakuan tidak bersahabat dari atasannya. Namun bukannya marah atau menampilkan rasa kesal, pria merah itu hanya menampilkan senyuman sendu pada punggung Ino yang menjauh.

"Kurasa memang aku harus lebih bersabar," ujar Sasori. Iris coklatnya menoleh pada Konohamaru dan tertawa kecil. "Pergilah, kau harus menemani ketua divisimu."

Konomaru mengangguk kaku dan setelah ber-_ojigi_ sebentar, ia pun menyusul Ino. Sedangkan Sasori memandang kepergian Konohamaru sebentar lalu memutuskan untuk menemui sekretarisnya di depan ruang rapat tadi. Benar, bahwa ia harus lebih banyak bersabar untuk menghadapi Yamanaka Ino jika ingin mendapat kata maaf darinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iris kelam Konohamaru memandang khawatir pada wanita di depannya yang sedang asyik mengaduk minumannya. Ia yakin, bahwa ketua divisi dan wakil direktur WinWin Corp itu pasti memiliki suatu hubungan, ditambah melihat tatapan Sasori pada Ino tadi membuatnya yakin bahwa pria itu mencintai wanita yang telah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya ini.

"Aku dengar Haruno-_san_ akan pulang minggu ini dari Shibuya," ujar Konohamaru basa-basi.

"Ya. Sepertinya divisi pemasaran akhir-akhir ini sibuk," balas Ino masih fokus pada minuman di depannya.

"Tentu saja, kita akan me-_launching_ produk baru, jadi tim pemasaran harus ekstra kerja keras!" Pria muda itu berusaha menarik perhatian Ino yang dari tadi kurang 'bersemangat' namun sepertinya usaha pria itu sia-sia. Ino masih bersikap aneh bahkan perkataannya yang terakhir hanya dibalas 'hmm' oleh Ino.

Namun, bukan Konohamaru namanya kalau menyerah secepat itu.

"Oh aku juga dengar dari Hyuuga-_san_ kalau Tobirama-_sama_ berjanji akan mengajak kita berlibur jika kita berhasil meyakinkan WinWin Corp untuk berinvestasi."

"Ah begitu?"

"Iya." Konohamaru mengangguk semangat. "Tobirama-_sama_ bilang kita bisa mengusulkan tempatnya. Aku pilih Okinawa! Aku sudah lama tidak mengunjungi laut."

"Ide yang bagus."

Semangat Konohamaru perlahan mulai luntur.

"Ise-_san_ kembali menanyakan kapan kita bisa rapat internal? Ini sudah ketiga kalinya mereka menanyakan hal yang sama."

"Rapat umum seperti tadi sudah cukup."

Pria tampan itu menggeleng. "Memang benar, tapi kurasa mereka ingin lebih mengetahui kondisi keuangan kita—"

"Mereka bisa bertanya saat rapat umum."

Wajah Konohamaru menjadi khawatir kembali. Dirinya bertanya-tanya apa yang telah terjadi pada wanita di depannya? Ino mulai berubah menjadi aneh semenjak tiga minggu yang lalu. Benar-benar tidak seperti Yamanaka Ino yang selama ini ia kenal. Yamanaka Ino yang selama ini ia kenal adalah pribadi yang kuat, profesional, disiplin dan etos kerja yang luar biasa. Ia tidak akan pernah mencampur adukkan antara pekerjaan dan kehidupan pribadi. Jadi, melihat Ino sering melamun, terlambat—tapi dalam seminggu ini wanita itu sudah kembali disiplin—bahkan menolak rapat internal hanya karena sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui, rasanya sangat ... aneh.

Ia ingin sekali membantu namun ketua divisinya terlalu tertutup untuk masalah pribadinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nee-s_an_?"

Ino akhirnya merespon Konohamaru dengan lebih manusiawi. Wanita berambut panjang pirang itu mendongak dan tersenyum mendengar nada khawatir yang terselip di suara Konohamaru. Rasa bersalah tiba-tiba terselip di hati Ino ketika mengingat sikap tak bersahabatnya tadi. Namun dari awal ia sudah menduga bahwa Konohamaru pasti akan bertanya demikian—yang diawali dengan basa-basi saat pria muda itu menawarkannya untuk makan siang di salah satu resto dekat kantor mereka. "Aku baik-baik saja, kok."

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja."

Ino mengibaskan tangannya di udara. "Kau terlalu berlebihan. Memangnya ada apa? Kenapa terlihat khawatir, hmm?" Ino sebenarnya sudah tahu jawabannya, namun ia ingin mendengar komentar Konohamaru tentang situasi canggung dengan Sasori tadi. Tidak, ia tidak berniat memberi tahu segalanya pada Sasori. Cukup Gaara yang mengetahui apa sebenarnya yang terjadi.

Pria tampan masih menampilkan mimik khawatirnya. "Ini tentang yang tadi. Kau terlihat menghindari Akasuna-_san_, Nee-_san_."

Yamanaka Ino terdiam, mulai bingung harus memberikan jawaban seperti apa pada Konohamaru. "Yah, memang."

"Ada apa?"

Benar, kan, bahwa suatu saat nanti Konohamaru akan mengeluarkan pertanyaan 'ada apa?'.

"Ada suatu hal yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu." Ino memulai. "Dan karena itu pula aku menghindarinya. Seperti sebuah trauma, mungkin?"

Konohamaru masih menampilkan mimiknya dari awal, khawatir. Ia tidak tahu bahwa wanita sesempurna ketua divisinya bisa memiliki sebuah trauma. Melihat situasi Ino dan tatapan sendu Sasori tadi entah kenapa membuatnya ingin sedikit ikut campur.

"Kurasa kau tetap harus menemuinya, Nee-_san_."

Ino menggeleng. "Aku terlalu takut."

"Tapi sepertinya Akasuna-_san_ adalah pria baik."

Mendengar kata 'pria baik' membuat Ino tertawa kecil. Semua orang memang menganggapinya pria yang baik. Tapi itu dari luarnya saja, kan?

"Kau hanya tidak tahu."

"_Nee-san_, kau tidak bisa terus-terusan menghindarinya. Ia pasti akan selalu mengejar hingga ia mendapat yang ia mau."

"Kalau begitu kau harus menolongku kalau ia berniat mengejarku seperti tadi," kata Ino sedikit kesal. Merasa bahwa Konohamaru takkan membalas apa yang ia ucapkan maka Ino memilih untuk menyantap makan siangnya yang mulai mendingin.

"Ia hanya ingin berbicara denganmu. Tak lebih." Ino menghentikkan gerakan tangannya mengiris daging. "Akasuna-_san_ akan terus mengejarmu sampai kau bersedia bicara dengannya. Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan berada di sisimu, _Nee-san_. Kau hanya perlu bicara dengannya. Aku takut jika nanti Akasuna-s_an_ akan berbuat kasar kepadamu."

Ino menatap Konohamaru dengan pandangan tak menentu. Jantung Ino makin bertalu kencang dan genggaman tangannya pada pisau dan garpu menguat. Irisnya bahkan mulai menampilkan kristal yang mempercantik _aquamarine_ itu. Bukan, ia seperti ini bukan karena tersinggung namun semua yang dikatakan Konohamaru entah mengapa mengingatkannya akan pria yang selama ini begitu ia rindukan.

_"Ia hanya ingin berbicara denganmu. Tak lebih."_

_"Ia akan terus mengejarmu sampai kau bersedia bicara dengannya. Masih untung ada aku di sana, kalau tidak, apa yang akan terjadi? Jadi pikirkanlah baik-baik, Ino. Kau hanya berlu menyetujui ajakannya, jika tidak ia bisa saja berbuat kasar padamu."_

Ya Tuhan ... ia begitu merindukan Gaara.

Melihat kondisi Ino membuat Konohamaru kelabakan. Ia tak menyangka apa yang ia ucapkan membuat ketua divisinya ini tersinggung.

"Ma-maafkan aku, _Nee-san_. Aku ... aku sudah keterlaluan tadi. Kumohon, jangan menangis."

Ino tersentak kaget mendengar suara panik Konohamaru. Ia menggeleng dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Tak seharusnya ia bersikap melankolis di depan sekretarisnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf yah sudah buat dirimu khawatir." Senyuman terbit di wajah ayu Ino. "Aku hanya ... tiba-tiba aku mengingat seseorang. Itu saja."

"Kau yakin? Aku sungguh menyesal, _Nee-san_."

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Ino diselingi tawa kecil. "Ayo makan, jam makan siang akan berakhir." Sang Yamanaka kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya, berusaha untuk mengabaikan rasa menyesal Konohamaru. Ia yang salah, harusnya ia tidak terbawa perasaan hanya karena mengingat apa yang dikatakan Gaara sebulan yang lalu. Ia tidak seharusnya menampilkan sisi lemahnya di depan siapapun terlebih orang-orang kantor termasuk Konohamaru.

Untuk terakhir kali Ino menghela napas pelan dan makan siang hari itu diakhiri dengan suasana canggung yang pertama kali terjadi di antara ketua divisi keuangan dan sekretarisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dentingan jarum jam terdengar jelas di sebuah ruangan besar berbentuk oval yang diisi dengan perabotan mewah. Jarum pendek jam telah menunjuk di angka 4 sedangkan jarum panjang berada pada angka 11. Artinya lima menit lagi aktivitas yang berada di ruangan tersebut akan berakhir.

Namun sepertinya tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa aktivitas di ruangan itu akan segera berakhir. Di tengah ruangan, di balik meja besar dengan sebuah monitor di atasnya dan beberapa barang lainnya, sesosok wanita berambut pirang panjang sedang menatap layar monitor di depannya dengan pandangan menerawang. Sebuah pulpen tersemat di jemari kanannya, tak bergerak sama sekali sama seperti si empunya. Dari balik iris berwarna biru laut itu terpantul sebuah file yang berisi angka-angka, namun dilihat dari manapun fokus wanita itu tidak berada di laporan keuangan yang terpampang di depannya, melainkan pada kejadian yang siang tadi ia alami.

Yamanaka Ino mengingat kembali percakapan yang ia lakukan bersama sekretarisnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Bisa dibilang percakapan sederhana, namun tidak bagi Ino. Semua yang dikatakan Konohamaru entah mengapa kembali menamparnya sama seperti saat ia berbicara empat mata dengan pria yang dicintainya, di tebing dengan pemandangan laut yang indah, 3 minggu yang lalu. Yang ia tak sangka adalah mengapa yang dikatakan Konohamaru sama seperti yang dikatakan Gaara? Apa ia memang terlihat begitu menyedihkan? Atau ia benar-benar telah melakukan kesalahan?

Tapi, bukankah yang ia lakukan adalah kewajaran? Ia tidak mempunyai urusan dan hal yang harus dibicarakan dengan Sasori.

"_Kau memang sudah tak punya urusan lagi dengannya. Tapi ia punya."_

Tapi ia muak melihatnya. Saat melihat pria berambut merah itu, tiba-tiba ingatan menjijikkan itu langsung memenuhi pikirannya.

"_Kau hanya perlu menyetujui ajakannya, jika tidak ia bisa saja berbuat kasar padamu."_

Justru itu ia makin tidak mau. Ia takut kalau Sasori akan kembali berbuat jahat lagi padanya.

"_Ia hanya ingin berbicara denganmu. Tak lebih."_

Tetap saja. Ia benar-benar membenci Sasori.

"_Ia akan terus mengejarmu sampai kau bersedia bicara dengannya."_

Tidak, ia tidak mau—

"_Kau harus bisa menghadapinya, Ino."_

Deg.

Ino tersentak dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Seluruh perkataan Gaara lalu membantah semua argumennya. Tidak, tidak ada yang salah dengan yang dikatakan. Semua yang dikatakan pria itu adalah kebenaran. Ia seharusnya bisa menghadapi Sasori, bisa menghadapi trauma masa lalunya bukannya malah menghindar seperti saat ini. Jika ia terus-terusan seperti ini, maka tak akan ada yang berubah. Seperti kata Gaara, Sasori akan terus mengejarnya sampai pria itu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

Benar, Sasori hanya ingin berbicara dengannya bukan? Jadi harusnya tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"_Kau akan aman bersamaku."_

Jemari Ino mencengkram pulpen di tangannya.

Ya, Gaara benar. Ia akan aman bersama Gaara. Walaupun gigolo itu tidak ada sampingnya sekarang, namun seluruh perkataan Gaara adalah pengganti dirinya. Ia yakin Gaara takkan sembarangan berkata seperti itu. Jadi, jika Gaara yakin ia harus menghadapinya artinya ia memang harus dan pasti bisa.

Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, karena Gaara _ada di sampingnya_, bukan?

Jemari Ino meletakkan pulpen di meja kerjanya dan mengangkat gagang telepon yang berada di samping monitor PC. Ia berbicara beberapa kata sebelum akhirnya meletakkannya kembali dan mulai mematikan PC serta memberesi berkas-berkas di hadapannya. Tak berselang lama ketukan pintu terdengar membuat Ino menghentikan sementara aktivitasnya.

"Masuk."

Pintu terbuka dan sosok pria tinggi berkemeja putih memasuki ruangannya. Ino menampilkan senyuman sembari berkata;

"Konfirmasi ke mereka kalau kita setuju untuk rapat internal."

Konohamaru yang awalnya ragu untuk berbicara dengan atasannya membelalakkan mata. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka tanda bahwa ia sangat terkejut.

"Kau yakin, _Nee-san_?"

"Ya," angguk Ino. "Aku yakin."

Konohamaru masih dalam mode terkejut, bertanya-tanya ada hal apa lagi yang membuat Ino merubah pikiran hanya dalam beberapa jam? Tapi semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu ia singkirkan, selama Ino sudah bisa mengatasi masalahnya, itu lebih dari cukup. Ia tak peduli bagaimana caranya wanita di depannya itu melakukannya.

"Aku akan memberitahu mereka," kata Konohamaru semangat. "Aku ... aku ... terima kasih." Konohamaru tiba-tiba ber-_ojigi_ membuat Ino terkejut. "Terima kasih karena telah menyetujuinya."

Tawa kecil dari bibir Ino membuat Konohamaru mendongak.

"Kenapa harus berterima kasih? Bukankah itu hal yang wajar? Malah harusnya dari awal kita menyetujuinya, bukan?"

Konohamaru menegakkan punggungnya. "Tapi—"

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu karena telah mengingatkanku tadi." Senyuman Ino kali entah mengapa begitu tulus membuat perasaan Konohamaru menghangat.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih, itu tugasku sebagai sekretaris sekaligus err ... adikmu?" katanya dengan nada tidak yakin di akhir kalimat.

Lagi, tawa Ino terdengar. "Ya, kau benar. Adikku."

Kali ini Konohamaru tertawa kecil. Selanjutnya pria yang dua tahun lebih muda dari Ino undur diri, meninggalkannya sendiri di ruangannya. Ia mengambil napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ini keputusan yang tepat dan tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

Ya, tak ada. Semoga saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara ketel berbunyi nyaring di sebuah dapur bercat putih bersih. Yamanaka Ino mengangkat ketel tersebut dan menuangkan isinya pada cangkir besar yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Di luar sedang hujan lebat, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membuat secangkir coklat panas untuk menemaninya 'mencari' Gaara.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 ketika Ino memasuki kamarnya dan menyalakan laptop. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, ia kembali melakukan aktivitasnya berselancar di dunia maya demi mencari si gigolo seksi itu. Sesekali ia menyeruput coklatnya dan menempelkan jemarinya di cangkir demi menghangatkan tangannya yang dingin—sebuah sweater tebal tak cukup menghangatkan wanita itu

_Ping. _

Ino mengecek ponsel pintarnya dan mendapat sebuah pesan masuk dari Konohamaru. _Bocah_ itu mengatakan bahwa pihak WinWin Corp menawarkan rapat internal tiga hari dari sekarang di salah satu resto dekat kantor mereka. Ino mengingat-ingat apakah ia punya jadwal lain pada hari kamis nanti. Saat ia memastikan bahwa ia kosong hari itu, Ino langsung membalas pesan Konohamaru berisi persetujuannya.

Baru beberapa detik saat ia meletakkan kembali ponselnya di samping laptop, bel pintu apartemennya berdering. Alis yang senada dengan warna rambutnya mengernyit, siapa coba yang datang pada waktu dan cuaca seperti ini? Ino mencoba menepis pikiran-pikiran buruknya dengan cara berjalan ke arah pintu depan.

_Ceklek. _

Ino menarik pintu—

"Ino-_chan_!"

Pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka lebar dari arah luar dan Ino tiba-tiba ditubruk sesuatu yang berat dan besar—lebih tepatnya seseorang dengan jaket tebal yang basah.

"Yo, Ino."

_Aquamarine_ itu melirik suara berat di depan pintu. Rambut pirang panjang dengan iris biru langsung memenuhi _aquamarine_-nya. Butuh beberapa saat untuk menyadari bahwa yang mengunjunginya adalah—

"_Nii-san_!?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kalian tidak menghubungiku untuk menjemput kalian di stasiun? Aku bisa menggunakan mobil agar kalian tidak kehujanan seperti sekarang." Ino terkikik sembari meletakkan dua cangkir coklat panas di atas meja.

"Rencanya kami akan memberikanmu kejutan. Tapi tak disangka hujan malah makin deras," info Deidara—sang kakak sambil mengeringkan rambut panjangnya dengan handuk.

Tawa Ino terdengar. "Kalau makin deras kalian harusnya menelponku, kan? Bukan tetap pada rencana kejutan itu?"

"Kami tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Bisa bahaya jika kau menyetir saat hujan deras seperti ini."

Ino mengangguk paham, ia tahu sifat sang kakak yang _over protective_ padanya—seperti sang _Otou-san_ walau terkadang sikapnya itu membuat ia kesal setengah mati. Ah rasanya sudah lama sekali saat mereka masih tinggal serumah.

"_Gomen_ ne, Ino-_chan_, kami jadi merepotkanmu." Raut wajah merasa bersalah terpatri jelas di wajah cantik kakak iparnya. "Kau harus repot-repot menyediakan pakaian ganti dan minuman hangat untuk kami."

"Tidak apa-apa, _Nee-san_. Kalian sama sekali tidak merepotkanku, kok. Malah aku senang malam ini punya teman ngobrol," balas Ino berusaha meyakinkan kakak iparnya atas kalimatnya. Sedangkan Konan yang makin terharu atas ucapan sang adik ipar tiba-tiba teringat atas beberapa tas kertas berukuran besar yang ia letakkan di dekat pintu masuk tadi.

Ia berlari kecil mengambilnya dan langsung memberikannya pada sang adik. "_Tar__a__aa_ ... kami punya oleh-oleh buatmu, Ino-_chan_. Tapi maaf tasnya cukup basah."

"Wah arigatou, _Nee-san_." Ino menerima tas-tas tersebut dan memperhatikan isi yang ada di dalamnya. Ada tas, sepatu, mantel hingga _dress_ cantik yang Ino yakini semua ini tidaklah murah. "Harusnya kalian tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini."

Wanita bersurai ungu itu menggeleng. "Ini semua memang niat kami. Jadi, kapan-kapan kau harus memakai semuanya, yah."

Mendengar permintaan tulus itu tentu saja membuat Ino tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku akan memakainya." Dan Ino kemudian menyimpan oleh-oleh tersebut di kamarnya.

"Bukannya kalian berada di luar kota yang berbeda? Kenapa bisa berada di Tokyo?" tanya Ino begitu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ya, awalnya kami ingin langsung pulang ke Yokohama saja. Tapi Dei-_kun_ ingin mengunjungimu jadi kita sepakat untuk ketemu di Tokyo saja."

Ino manggut-manggut. Deidara yang sedari tadi hanya melihat interaksi antara istri dan adik bungsunya tiba-tiba buka suara. "Bagaimana kabarmu dengan Gaara? Apa ia cukup sering kemari?"

Ino tersentak atas pertanyaan Deidara. Dari sekian banyak pembahasan kenapa malah 'Gaara' topik yang dipilih kakaknya itu. "Aa ... dia baik-baik saja. Akhir-akhir ini ia cukup sibuk," jawab Ino sekenanya.

"Oh? Kenapa kau tidak memintanya untuk datang sekarang? Mungkin saja ia sedang _free._"

Mati! Mana mungkin ia bisa meminta Gaara ke rumahnya sekarang. Keberadaan pria itu saja ia tidak ketahui!

Ino berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak terlihat gugup. "Ia punya jadwal operasi malam ini."

"Kalau besok?"

"Be-besok juga ada—kan sudah kubilang dia sibuk."

Deidara menatap Ino curiga dan Ino bahkan untuk menegak salivanya saja rasanya cukup sulit. "Sepertinya ada yang kau sembunyikan."

"A-apa?" kaget Ino. "Mana mungkin!"

"Yah," Deidara menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa, "entahlah. Hanya saja aneh rasanya. Seorang pria, sesibuk apapun, tetap akan bisa meluangkan waktu untuk kekasihnya."

Ino menggigit bibirnya. "Gaara terkadang datang mengunjungiku. Tapi memang akhir-akhir ini ia sangat sibuk."

Sekali lagi Deidara menatap adiknya penuh kecurigaan sebelum mengangkat bahunya dan berbicara pada sang istri di sampingnya.

Ino yang sedari tadi menahan napas akhirnya bisa bernapas dengan lega. Lihat, setiap kali ia bertemu dan berbicara dengan anggota keluarganya, tiap itu juga ia akan membuat satu kebohongan kecil yang membuatnya akhirnya harus mencari pacar sewaan. Ini belum ada apa-apanya, pertanyaan sang ayah lalu lebih gila saat mengorek informasi seputar pacar sempurnanya itu.

Tak lama berselang, Deidara dan Konan memutuskan untuk segera beristirahat. Mereka memakai kamar tamu yang telah Ino siapkan. Dan begitu Ino akan memasuki kamarnya, Deidara tiba-tiba memberitahunya untuk mengecek email. Ino yang penasaran langsung mengambil ponsel dan menuruti perintah sang kakak tadi.

_Aquamarine_-nya melebar begitu melihat email yang Deidara kirim untuknya. Ino secara refleks mendekatkan layar ponsel ke wajahnya beberapa senti demi melihat jelas apa objek di depannya. Sebuah foto. Foto yang sedari beberapa minggu yang lalu ia inginkan. Foto yang bisa membawanya pada Shimura Gaara.

Pria berambut merah itu terlihat santai di depan kamera. Senyuman kecil khas di wajahnya membuat Gaara terlihat sangat tampan di foto itu. Kemeja yang ia gunakan terlihat sangat pas, mencetak jelas otot-otot bisep di kedua lengannya. Sedangkan dirinya entah mengapa terlihat sangat bahagia di samping Gaara. Senyum lebarnya seolah mengimbangi senyum kecil Gaara. Ia akui, mereka terlihat begitu cocok satu sama lain.

Bukan, bukan, bukan karena ia mencintai Gaara hingga ia berani mengatakan itu, bahkan jika ia adalah orang lain, ia akan mengatakan bahwa kedua orang di foto itu sangat serasi. Natural dan seolah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih sungguhan.

Ino tersenyum haru, jemari lentiknya mengusap perlahan layar ponsel yang memperlihatkan wajah sang pria gigolo. Ia makin merindukan pria itu. Ia merindukan suara bariton dan tatapan mematikannya. Perasaan melankolis itu membuatnya dengan cepat membuka beberapa aplikasi di ponselnya, melakukan dan mengetikkan beberapa kalimat di sana sebelum menekan satu tombol untuk mengirim apa yang barusan ia kerjakan.

Ya, ia akan menggunakan foto Gaara—setelah Ino _crop_ bagian dirinya—untuk mencari pria itu. Sejak awal ia telah menyiapkan beberapa akun khusus untuk momen ini, ia tidak mungkin menggunakan akun pribadinya jika tidak ingin seluruh teman kantor bergosip ria tentangnya. Ia sangat berharap salah satu orang di luar sana mengenal Gaara dan memberitahunya, sekalipun itu hanyalah nama asli pria gigolo itu. Karena hanya satu fakta yang ia yakini yaitu namanya adalah Gaara bahkan pekerjaannya sebagai gigolo ia ragukan.

Ia menutup matanya, berdoa agar Tuhan mau memberi jalan dari usahanya kali ini. Namun entah mengapa, kali ini Ino optimis bisa menemukan Gaara lewat fotonya.

Ya, ia yakin ia bisa menemukan Gaara dan mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai pria itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Info penting:**

**Kalian suka fanfiksi dengan pairing SasuIno? Mohon cek bio Hat yah ^^ Sankyuuu**

Balasan review chap 3 buat yang gak login:

**Yamanaka mei**: Hai hai Mei-chaan, duh makasih banyak yah udah mau baca dan review ff aku ini huhu aku terharu… Dan syg sekali, tebakanmu salah, itu bukan Gaara tp Sasori :p Hehehe gak apa, artinya kamu berharap yg muncul abang Gaara. Sekali lg makasih yaah, chap ini juga mohon review-annya lg ehehehe

**Azzura yamanaka**: tee teeet, jawaban kamu salah, itu bukan Gaara :p :D Sankyuu Azzura-chan udah maafin keterlambatan Hat yg begitu luar biasa, bayangin setengah tahun, udah lumutan bgt yak :') Sankyu juga udh mau baca dan review yaa semoga chap ini—walau Hat yakin agk ngebosenin—bisa buat kamu senang. Review lagi untuk chap ini yaa #plak :D

**Kaname**: tee teet salaahh itu Sasori hahaha :p well makasih yah udah review chap kemarin, chap ini jgn lupa di review jugaa . dan apakah ini udh termasuk updatean asap yak? Mohon reviewan utk chap ini lagi yah Kaname-san :D

**Ruru**: Hai, Ruru-san, terima kasih byk udah baca, suka dan review ff ini yak :D dan yap, itu org lain alias Sasori bukan Gaara :3 chap 4 ini mohon reviewannya lagi yak :D

**Xoxo**: Ah maafkan Hat Xoxo-san, itu bukan Gaara tp Sasori :') dan apakah gaara bukan gigolo tp pebisnis? Hmm kita liat nnti yak :D sankyuu yaah buat reviewan kemarin, Hat senang bgt lhoo, gak sia-sia berusaha utk up :D chap ini semoga buat kamu senang yak maaf si bebeb Gaara belum nongol :"

**Usagi**: iyaa aku bakal usahain lanjut terus kok.. makasih banyak udah read dan review yah Usagi-chan :D

**Pembaca Baru**: duduhh komen kamu buat terharuu, semoga ff ini bisa buat kamu senang yaah. Untuk drama innocent guy itu aku gk pernah nnton, tapi mungkin kalau udah rada free aku coba deh. Dan yap, perwakilan winwin corp itu sasori bukannya gaara, maaf yah :" pokoknya makasih banyak udah mau baca bahkan repot2 review chap kemarin, semoga chap ini bisa buat kamu senang :D

**Yummy**: Sankyuu yaah udah review yummy-chan, review kamu berharga banget T.T semoga chap ini bisa memenuhi ekspetasi kamu yaah :D

**Jalapeno**: Aamiin, makasih bnyak doanya T.T hat akan berusaha utk gk hiatus lagi.. thank you udah review chap kemarin yaah, chap ini jgn lupa direview juga wkwk :D semoga kamu sehat jg Jalapeno-san..

**Guest**: maaf yah itu bukan Gaara T.T but thanks udah mau review yaah :D

**Gaaino**: yeeeaay, kamu org pertama yg dgn yakin nebak kalau itu sasori :D iyaa ini udah lanjut kok, makasih yah udah mau review. Jgn lupa chap 4 ini juga direview lg .

**Wilzania**: Wilzania-chaan, makasih udah nyadarin Hat, iyaa itu bukan aljogo tapi benernya gigolo, typonya luar biasa T.T hat juga sadar pas kamu dan Yumehara beritau duhh maaf bgt yaah T.T hat juga bingung knp tiba2 nulis algojo :" ahh sepertinya req kamu gk bs hat kabulkan di chap ini deh, si ino masih ngegalau walau perlahan udah mulai bangkit lg :'D overall Hat berterima kasih byk kamu udh bersedia baca dan review ff ini. Semoga chap ini bisa buat kamu senang yaah :D

**Bucinnya gaara**: Iyaa ini udah di up kok, makasih yah udah mau read dan review chap kemariin. Boleh aku minta review-an kamu lg gak .

**A/N:**** Hai minna-san, finally Hat bisa update kurang dari sebulan, huhuhuhu itu suatu pencapaian besar buat Hat lho T.T Hat mau ucapin terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat kalian yang udah rela baca, review dan suka sama ff ini. Review-an kalian semua buat Hat senang dan semangat buat lanjut lagi, dan seperti biasa, Hat pasti senyum-senyum sendiri baca review-an kalian :D **

**Dan yah, di chap ini bebeb Gaara-nya gak ada, itu semua demi tuntutan cerita, Hat rasa rada aneh jika tiba2 si Gaara nongol, apa yaah sensasinya jd kurang greget kalau misteri tentang Gaara dgn tiba2 kebongkar. Hat mau Gaara muncul diwaktu dan momen yg tepat, jadi gk terkesan terburu-buru dan dipaksakan walau semua itu hrus dibayar dengan absennya si bebeb. Ah padahal banyak diantara kalian yg nebak dan berharap itu Gaara, Hat jd merasa bersalah, maafin Hat yah T.T**

**Hat juga mau fokusin ke masalah Sasori, disaat Gaara gk ada. Ini semua berkat saran dari Gekanna-senpai yang beberapa waktu lalu beri saran kalau masalah antara Ino dan Sasori ada baiknya diselesaikan, padahal awalnya Hat gk kepikiran . tp setelah dipikir-pikir ada benarnya juga. Setidaknya saat ending nanti semua masalah selesai. Makasih byk sarannya Gekanna-senpai :D**

**Well, Hat sangat mengharapkan kritik dan saran lagi dari ****_minna-san_**** sekalian yah walaupun chap ini rada bosenin karena gk ada interakasi GaaIno. Semoga chap ini bisa menghibur kalian yang lg #dirumahaja atau yang sibuk kerja dan butuh asupan ff Gaaino ^^**

**Tetap jaga kesehatan dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan :) Sankyu…**

**Black Hat.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Boyfriend is a Gigolo © Black Hat**

**Warning: OOC, Chapter 5, typo(s), AU, ide pasaran, bertele-tele, abal dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan lainnya di dalam fic ini.**

**A/N: Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu bukanlah kesengajaan. Plot fic ini murni punya saya dan jika menemukan kesamaan dengan cerita lain, mohon dikonfirmasi ke saya yah. Hope You like, Minna ^^**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

Suara dentingan peralatan makan, musik klasik hingga kebisingan kendaraan dan pelajan kaki di jalanan menjadi latar dari aktivitas resto bernuansa abad 80-an di salah satu pusat perkantoran di Tokyo. Jam yang baru menunjukkan angka 9 membuat tak banyak pengunjung yang datang untuk menikmati hidangan di resto tersebut. Hanya beberapa—sekitar 5 meja yang terisi menyebabkan tak ada keributan dari percakapan antar manusia yang terjadi. Berbeda ketika memasuki jam makan siang, kehenigan penuh damai itu akan segera berubah.

Salah satu dari kelima meja yang terisi, tepatnya di sudut ruangan, terlihat sesosok dua anak manusia berbeda _gender_ sedang bercakap ria yang terlihat sangat seru. Sang wanita dengan kemeja putih dilapisi _blazer peach_ tertawa mendengar kalimat yang dikeluarkan pria muda di sampingnya. Dan sang pria dengan setelan kemeja biru tua sesekali berhenti berbicara hanya untuk melihat reaksi sang wanita _blonde_ kemudian kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti bagaimana mungkin Lee-_san_ memberikan nota tagihan rumahnya pada Hashirama-_sama_. Karena itu Hashirama-_sama_ memanggilnya dan bertanya 'kau mau aku membayar tagihanmu?'"

Yamanaka Ino, wanita pirang dengan tatanan rambut yang hari ini dibuat bergelombang dengan gaya _half updo_ kembali tergelak. Air mata bahkan sampai keluar dari kedua _aquamarine_-nya dan ia mati-matian agar tawanya tidak mengganggu pengunjung lain. "Kuharap Hashirama-_sama_ tak membayar tagihannya."

"Hashirama-_sama_ membayarnya."

Ino terbelalak disela-sela tawanya. "Serius?"

"Yap," Konohamaru mengangguk. "Dengan syarat tiap bulan Lee-_san_ harus membayarnya dengan potongan gaji dan berhenti berbuat aneh-aneh."

Lagi, Ino tergelak. Inilah yang ia sukai dari Senju Corp, selain para dewan direksi yang baik hati, karyawan mempunyai etos kerja yang tinggi, juga terkadang terdapat hal konyol yang biasanya diluar nalar. Hubungan antar karyawan seperti hubungan kakak-beradik, contohnya Konohamaru yang ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri, bahkan pria tipe pendiam dan dingin seperti Hyuuga Neji, Aburame Shinoo hingga Hatake Kakashi mampu menjali hubungan baik dengan semua karyawan, tanpa terkecuali.

Ino melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 9.11 pagi, mereka datang 15 menit lebih awal dari waktu janjian. Ya, sesuai kesepakatan, pada kamis pagi pihak divisi keuangan Senju Corp akan mengadakan rapat internal dengan WinWin Corp. Rapat yang harusnya diadakan minggu pertama sejak pertemuan mereka baru bisa diadakan hari ini. Alasannya? Sudah pasti karena sang ketua divisi keuangan mempunyai hubungan kurang baik dengan wakil direktur WinWin Corp.

Ino dan Konohamaru kembali melanjutkan perbincangan mereka dengan topik berbeda. Mereka kembali hanyut dalam obrolan santai sampai dua sosok pria menyapa mereka dengan ramah.

"Selamat pagi, Yamanaka-_san_, Sarutobi-_san_." Ise Udon, pria berkacamata dengan setelan kemeja hitam menyapa dan menyalami kedua klien di depannya diikuti dengan pria tampan di sebelahnya, wakil direktur WinWin Corp.

"Apa kalian menunggu cukup lama?" Kali ini giliran Akasuna Sasori bertanya. Pertanyaan tersebut dijawab dengan jawaban 'tidak, kami baru saja sampai' oleh Konohamaru dan kemudian keempat orang hebat itu duduk menyamankan diri.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian akan menyetujui pertemuan ini. Maaf jika kami memiliki banyak permintaan," kata Sasori tersenyum khawatir.

"Tidak, harusnya kami yang meminta maaf atas kelancangan kami menolak permintaan kalian. Kami mohon maaf." Ino berojigi meminta maaf diikuti oleh sekretarisnya. Melihat itu, Sasori maupun Udon merasa tidak enak dan meminta mereka untuk segera menegakkan badan.

Ino menegakkan badannya dan memasang wajah bersalah untuk kedua pria di depannya. Ia sedang tidak berakting maupun berpura-pura, ia murni merasa bersalah akibat sikap ketidakprofesionalannya. Ino bertekad akan benar-benar memisahkan masalah pribadi dan masalah pekerjaan.

Jika dikehidupan pribadi Sasori adalah pria yang begitu ia hindari, maka untuk masalah pekerjaan pria itu adalah klien yang harus ia hormati.

Beberapa saat mereka masih berbasa-basi hingga minuman pesanan mereka tiba. Ino adalah yang pertama mengubah topik pembicaraan. Ia mengeluarkan laporan keuangan mereka dan menyodorkan sebuah _tablet_ pada Sasori. Wanita itu juga menjelaskan item-item penting seperti bagaimana laba tiap tahun mereka, tingkat penjualan, proyeksi keuntungan di masa depan hingga masalah saham yang sangat dikuasai Ino.

Sedangkan Sasori dan Udon manggut-manggut paham. Sesekali Sasori bertanya dan Ino menjawabnya dengan lugas. Berkat tekad yang telah Ino tanamkan dari beberapa hari yang lalu, percakapannya dengan Sasori terasa begitu alami. Sama sekali tak ada kecanggungan dan baru kali itu Ino merasa aman. Konohamaru yang sedari tadi hanya melihat interaksi antara dua orang dewasa itu tersenyum. Ia kagum pada ketua divisinya yang bisa menekan ego dan bersikap profesional walau ia tahu mungkin permasalahan antara mereka bisa dikatakan cukup berat.

Diskusi mereka berakhir sekitar pukul 10.13. Keempat orang itu tersenyum puas atas hasil yang mereka dapat terutama untuk Sasori dan Udon. Mereka memutuskan untuk berbincang sebentar sebelum membubarkan diri. Ketika jam hampir menunjukkan pukul 10.30 Ino bermaksud untuk segera undur diri, namun sebelum itu Konohamaru meminta izin untuk ke kamar kecil.

"Sa-saya juga sepertinya akan ke kamar mandi. Permisi," kata Udon dengan gelagat anehnya. Pria yang memiliki umur seperantaran dengan Konohamaru itu cepat-cepat meninggalkan Ino juga Sasori.

Ditinggal berdua membuat suasana canggung seketika. Ino berdehem kecil dan mengambil ponselnya untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan. Namun tak disangka, pria di depannya berbicara membuat ia mau tak mau harus mendongak kembali.

"Terima kasih Ino, kau sudah menyetujui pertemuan ini." Sasori berujar pelan.

"Kan sudah kubilang, ini adalah kewajiban—"

"Aku berterima kasih secara pribadi."

Mimik Ino mulai berubah.

"Aku pikir sampai kapanpun kau takkan mau bertemu denganku. Tapi tidak kusangka kau bersedia." Sasori tertawa bahagia hingga semburat merah tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Ia juga memilin jemarinya pertanda sedikit grogi.

Sedangkan Ino mengernyitkan alis, kentara sekali ia kurang suka arah pembicaraan pria berjas hitam itu. "Pertemuan ini adalah urusan bisnis, bukan pribadi, Sasori."

"Aku tahu, tetap saja aku senang. Pada akhirnya aku bisa berbicara berdua denganmu."

Tiba-tiba hening melanda. Ino kehilangan _mood_ begitu tahu alasan terselubung Sasori meminta mereka rapat internal. Heh, harusnya dari awal ia sadar ketika mereka memaksa dirinya untuk segera mengadakan pertemuan. Namun wanita itu berusaha untuk mengabaikannya. Ia harus tetap bisa menjalankan prinsipnya. Memisahkan pekerjaan dan kehidupan pribadi.

"Aku ... benar-benar minta maaf," ujar Sasori pada akhirnya. Ino melirik diam pria itu. "Aku sungguh menyesal atas semuanya, Ino. Semuanya, tanpa terkecuali. Aku yang selalu merepotkanmu hingga menakutimu, termasuk kejadian di musim dingin."

Mendengar kata 'musim dingin' menimbulkan reaksi bagi Ino. Ritme jantung wanita itu tiba-tiba menguat dan badannya gemetar. Ia mati-matian menahan agar Sasori tidak menyadarinya atau itu akan memperburuk situasi. Ia mencengkram erat rok span-nya dan mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela.

"Aku sungguh menyesal. Saat itu aku begitu kesal karena kau terus-terusan menolakku. Aku juga sudah berusaha agar kau mau melihatku sebagai seorang lelaki bukan sahabat apalagi kakak. Tapi entah mengapa hal itu selalu tidak berhasil."

"Dan saat menyadari bahwa kecantikanmu akan membuat lelaki lain melihatmu apalagi saat tahu kau tidak masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganku, aku begitu kalut sampai-sampai aku ..." Sasori tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya, menunjukkan bahwa hal yang akan ia katakan setelahnya adalah hal yang menyakitkan, bukan hanya bagi Ino namun juga baginya. Ia menundukkan kepala sedalam mungkin, benar-benar menyesali semua yang telah terjadi.

"Kumohon maafkan aku, Ino. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku memang hanya pria brengsek yang baru saja berani meminta maaf padamu padahal kejadian itu sudah begitu lama." Sasori mendongak menatap Ino. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapat maafmu. Kau ... kau bisa memukulku kalau kau mau. Atau kau bisa melaporkanku ke polisi. Aku bahkan bersedia untuk mengakui dan meminta maaf pada ayahmu. Apapun, Ino, apapun. Aku hanya butuh kata maaf dan kita bisa berteman seperti dulu. Tanpa kau menunjukkan wajah jijik dan ketakutan saat melihatku."

Ino mendapati Sasori menampilkan mimik yang rasanya sudah lama sekali tak ia lihat. Ia bisa merasakan keputusasaan, kesedihan, kekecewaan hingga penyesalan Sasori. Pria itu juga menatapnya serius, tak bercanda dengan semua yang barusan ia katakan.

Seketika perasaan Ino terenyuh, merasa sedih dengan tatapan itu. Tapi ingatan di malam musim dingin itu tiba-tiba saja berputar. Ingatan saat ia meronta, memohon, dan berusaha untuk lepas dari cengkraman pria di depannya. Bahkan ketika ayahnya tak mempercayai semua yang ia katakan dan lebih memilih percaya pada semua omong kosong Sasori.

Detak jantung Ino meningkat mengingat semua itu. Perasaan iba tadi seketika hilang terganti dengan perasaan sakit dan benci di saat bersamaan. Ia meringis dan memberi tatapan tajam untuk Sasori. Ia juga bersiap-siap untuk pergi, meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di meja dan beranjak pergi tanpa sepatah katapun.

Langkahnya menuju pintu keluar tertahan begitu Sasori menghadang. Sasori menjulang tinggi di depannya membuat Ino mau tak mau menengadahkan kepalanya. "Menyingir dari hadapanku," ujar Ino dingin.

Sasori menggeleng. "Tidak. Sampai aku mendengar kata maaf darimu."

"Jangan harap kau akan mendapatkannya. Kau pikir aku akan semudah itu memaafkan tindakan menjijikkan itu!?" Suara Ino naik satu oktaf.

"Aku tahu, makanya aku minta maaf. Sudah kubilang, aku akan melakukan apa saja agar kau memaafkanku. Aku bahkan bersedia mengakui semuanya di depan ayahmu."

"Berhentilah berkata omong kosong, Tuan Sasori yang terhormat!"

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, ayo, kita sekarang pergi ke Konoha." Sasori berusaha meraih tangan Ino namun dengan cepat wanita itu menepisnya. "Aku tidak sudi pergi ke rumah orangtuaku dengan pria menjijikkan sepertimu."

"Kalau begitu, katakan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Sasori bertanya frustasi. Pria itu menatap Ino dengan tatapan memohon.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku! Dan oh kau juga harus berhenti bersikap seolah-olah kita pernah dekat."

"Aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri."

"Ya, kau bisa. Kau cukup menyapaku disaat penting saja. Berbicara denganku hanya untuk urusan bisnis dan jangan pernah mencampur adukkan masalah pribadi kita." Ino melangkah melewati Sasori.

"Ino—"

"Dan satu hal lagi," Ino berhenti dan memutar badannya. Melihat pria itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Berhentilah merengek 'aku minta maaf' setiap saat. Kurasa sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan pernah mendapat maaf dariku." Dan dengan dua kalimat itu Ino keluar dari resto dengan emosi yang meluap, meninggalkan Sasori yang menunduk dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ya Tuhan, harus dengan cara apalagi agar Ino mau memaafkannya? Ia sudah berusaha mencoba berbagai cara tapi wanita itu tetap saja bergeming. Apa benar bahwa ia memang tidak layak untuk mendapat kata maaf dari wanita yang begitu ia cintai?

"Ino, maafkan aku," lirih Sasori menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jemari Ino membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya dengan sedikit kasar. Ritme napasnya yang tak beraturan membuat wajahnya sedikit memerah. Emosi yang sedang melingkupi dirinya seperti akan sedikit membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mereda. Ia pikir pertemuan tadi akan menjadi awal dari hubungan 'bisnis' antara ia dan Sasori, namun lagi-lagi pria berambut merah itu mengacaukannya.

Ino mengutuk dirinya, menyadari bahwa ia kembali bersikap kekanakkan. Mana tekad yang selalu ia gembor-gemborkan agar bisa menghadapi masa lalunya? Dasar dirinya yang hanya bisa berbicara saja tanpa melakukan tindakan apa-apa! Wanita 25 tahun itu menelungkup wajahnya di sela-sela jemarinya. Berharap dengan itu semua emosi dan tindakan pengecutnya bisa hilang.

"_Nee-san_."

Ino tersentak kaget ketika Konohamaru masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia tersenyum kaku menjawab mimik khawatir yang terpancar jelas di wajah sekretarisnya. "Kenapa kau begitu lama?"

"A-ah itu ..." Konohamaru kelagapan. "Toilet penuh."

"_Sou ka_."

"Kau baik-baik saja, _Nee-san_?"

Ino mengangguk. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Wanita itu kemudian memperbaiki posisi duduknya, memasang _seat belt_ dan menyunyinggkan senyum pada Konohamaru—yang pria muda itu yakini adalah senyum palsu. "Ayo berangkat, masih banyak pekerjaan di kantor."

Pria dengan surai coklat itu hanya mengangguk lalu mulai menjalankan mobil. Ia tahu bahwa ketua divisinya lagi-lagi berbohong. Saat ia keluar dari toilet—yang saat itu kosong—ia menemukan Ino sedang bicara berdua dengan Sasori. Dilihat dari mimik Ino, ia yakin pembicaraan itu bukanlah pembicaraan biasa, mereka berdua tidak sedang membicarakan bisnis antara Senju Corp dan WinWin Corp, melainkan sesuatu yang hanya mereka berdua yang tahu. Mendapat firasat bahwa sesuatu tak akan berjalan lancar, ia memutuskan untuk segera menemui ketua divisinya. Namun tiba-tiba ia dicegat oleh Ise Udon yang ternyata menunggunya di pintu masuk toilet. Pria yang seumuran dengannya itu hanya mengatakan 'biarkan mereka berdua bicara'.

Konohamaru awalnya tak yakin, namun melihat kesungguhan Sasori untuk bertemu dan berbicara dengan Ino membuatnya menyetujui permintaan Udon. Ia dan Udon hanya bisa memantau dari jauh hingga ketua divisinya tiba-tiba keluar dari resto membuatnya kalang kabut seketika. Ia takut dengan emosi yang seperti itu akan membahayakan diri Ino tapi untunglah ketika ia masuk ke mobil ia mendapati wanita yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya hanya duduk manis di mobil.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Konohamaru tiba-tiba bertanya, khawatir dengan diamnya Ino sedari tadi.

"Ya," jawab Ino singkat. Konohamaru menghela napas, berpikir apa yang dapat ia lakukan untuk membantu Ino.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku, _Nee-san_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yamanaka Ino merenggangkan badan dari kursinya. Ia juga memijat pelan lehernya yang terasa sangat kaku akibat terlalu lama menatap layar komputer. _Aquamarine_-nya melirik jam di ponselnya. Jam 5 tepat. Waktunya pulang dan beristirahat sembari menunggu Sakura yang berjanji akan mengunjunginya malam ini.

Ya, sahabatnya itu akhir-akhir ini sangat sibuk. Senju Corp akan me-_launching_ produk baru sehingga divisi pemasaran sedang gencar-gencarnya untuk mempromosikan produk mereka lebih awal. Bahkan divisi yang diketuai oleh Lee itu harus mengunjungi beberapa kota membuat Sakura baru bisa bertemu dengannya malam ini. Wanita gulali itu juga berencana akan menginap, mengingat besok adalah _weekend_ yang tentu saja tidak akan mereka lewatkan untuk bersantai.

Ino bersiap-siap, memberesi berkas-berkasnya menjadi satu tumpukan dan meletakkannya di sudut meja. Ia juga segera mematikan PC dan mengembalikan beberapa pulpen serta beberapa spidol berwarna ke tempatnya. Setelah memastikan bahwa mejanya telah rapi, Ino lalu mengambil tas tangannya dan bersiap untuk keluar ruangan. Baru saja akan membuka pintu, ponsel Ino tiba-tiba berdering.

_Okaa-san__._

Ino mengernyit melihat nama kontak yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Ada hal apa ibunya tiba-tiba menelepon di hari dan jam segini? Biasanya ibu atau ayahnya akan meneleponnya hari minggu malam, jadi jika ibunya menelepon di luar waktu biasanya, suatu hal telah terjadi.

"Halo, _Okaa-san_?"

"Ah Ino. Kau dimana, nak?" tanya Hana, ibu Ino _to the point_.

Sambil berbicara dengan Ibunya di telepon, Ino memutuskan untuk keluar ruangan dan berjalan menuju parkiran mobil. "Aku masih di kantor, baru akan pulang. Ada apa, _Okaa-san_?"

"Maaf merepotkanmu. Tapi apa kau bisa ke rumah sekarang?"

Hati Ino mencelos. Perasaannya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tak enak. "Ada apa? _Okaa-san_ baik-baik saja, kan? _Otou-san_ bagaimana? Apa jantung _Otou-san_ kembali sakit? A-aku panggilkan ambulans?" tanya Ino bertubi-tubi, khawatir.

"Tidak, tidak, kami baik-baik saja, Ino."

"Terus ada apa?"

"Ada Sasori di sini."

Langkah Ino terhenti.

"Ia memintamu untuk segera datang karena ada hal penting yang akan ia katakan pada kami. Kau bisa datangkan, nak? Kami menunggumu."

Mata Ino melebar. Perasaannya makin tak karuan. Mau apa Sasori sampai datang ke rumah orangtuanya? Apa pria itu tidak cukup puas menganggunya kemarin saat rapat internal?

"_Aku bahkan bersedia untuk mengakui dan meminta maaf pada ayahmu."_

Jemari Ino pada ponselnya menguat. Tidak salah lagi, pria itu sampai pergi ke Konoha untuk mengakui semuanya pada orang tuanya. Dasar pria gila! Apa pria itu lupa kalau ayahnya memiliki penyakit jantung!? Apa ia sengaja untuk membunuh ayahnya hanya karena ia tidak mendapat kata maaf!?

Gigi Ino menggeletuk. Rasa takut dan marah disaat bersamaan membuatnya tanpa sadar mematikan ponsel dan berlari menuju parkiran mobil. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Ia tidak akan membiarkan jantung ayahnya kenapa-kenapa hanya karena keegoisan Sasori. Dirinya bahkan rela untuk menyewa seorang gigolo agar ayahnya tidak terkejut kalau ia berbohong, dan sekarang ... Sasori bahkan dengan entengnya akan mengatakan semuanya! Sesuatu yang tentu saja akan sangat mengejutkan.

Maka, dengan emosi yang menggebu Ino memacu mobilnya menembus jalanan ramai Tokyo menuju Konoha, setelah memberi kabar pada Sakura mereka malam ini tak bisa bertemu. Dengan alasan klasik tentu saja, dirinya banyak kerjaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil audi merah terang memasuki pekarangan rumah yang cukup luas. Pagar yang tak tertutup membuat si empunya mobil bisa leluasa untuk segera memarkirkan mobilnya di salah satu sudut pekarangan dengan asal-asal. Si pemilik tak peduli jika mobilnya terparkir dengan tak elitnya, sesuatu yang lebih gawat telah berhasil menyedot seluruh perhatian juga kekhawatirannya.

Langkah sepatu pantofel berhak rendah teredam rerumputan rapi di depan rumah bergaya modern. Yamanaka Ino, wanita dengan kemeja biru muda dan rok hitam itu membuka sepatunya paksa ketika sampai tepat di teras rumah. Ia bahkan tak repot-repot mengucapkan salam ketika memasuki rumah masa kecilnya, rumah yang baru sebulan lalu ia datangi bersama Gaara.

"_Okaa-san, Otou-san_!" Adalah kata pertama yang Ino lontarkan saat ia memasuki rumah orangtuanya. Langkah kakinya membawa dirinya ke ruang keluarga, tempat yang ia yakini kedua orang tua beserta Sasori berada sekarang setelah ia tidak menemukan mereka di ruang tamu. Hatinya mencelos begitu melihat dua orang yang paling ia sayangi sedang berbincang ria dengan orang yang paling ia hindari. Dengan emosi yang masih membuncah, Ino langsung menarik lengan kemeja Sasori begitu ia berada di samping pria merah itu. Sasori cukup terkejut namun ia mampu mengendalikan air mukanya.

"Ino?" serunya kalem.

Ino makin menarik Sasori. "Mau apa kau kemari? Ayo cepat keluar dari rumahku!"

"Ino, aku bisa jelaskan."

"Ada apa, Ino?" Hana berusaha melerai anaknya. "Kenapa kau bersikap kasar pada Sasori?"

"Aku tidak bersikap kasar. Aku hanya ingin dia segera pergi, _Okaa-san_."

"Loh? Kenapa? Bukankah ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu?"

"Justru itu—" Ino tersadar bahwa sekarang bukan waktunya untuk menjelaskan apapun. Sekarang adalah waktu bagaimana mengusir pria merah sok kegantengan di depannya ini. "Ayo pergi!"

"Ino." Sasori memberikan _defense_. Ia juga berusaha menghentikan tarikan Ino. "Aku tidak akan lama."

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Tujuanmu kemari ingin membongkarnya pada orangtuaku, kan? Tidak perlu, kau tidak perlu mengatakan apapun!"

"Aku ingin menunjukkan keseriusanku."

"Dengan mengorbankan mereka? Kau tahu ayahku memiliki penyakit jantung!"

"Aku tahu—"

"Kalau begitu segeralah keluar!"

Awalnya terlihat pasrah, namun entah bagaimana ketekadan Sasori membuncah. Dengan sekali gerakan, ia berhasil melepaskan cengkraman Ino di lengannya dan tanpa ba-bi-bu pria itu langsung berdiri tegap menghadap ayah Ino, Yamanaka Inoichi. Terlihat sedikit keraguan dan ketakutan di wajah _baby face_-nya namun itu hanyalah sebagian kecil. Selebihnya adalah optimisme dan keberanian yang membuat Ino makin menatapnya horror.

"Sasori, kumohon jangan—"

"_Oji-san, Oba-san_, ada yang ingin kukatakan." Sasori memulai. Inoichi dan Hana terlihat bingung namun membiarkan Sasori melanjutkan.

"Harusnya aku memberitahu kalian dari awal, namun baru kali ini aku memiliki keberanian."

"Sasori!" Ino berlari ke arah pria itu, mencengkram lengan kemejanya dan menggeleng takut, mengharap bahwa Sasori tidak nekat itu untuk mengatakannya. Namun keseriusan Sasori kali ini tak membuatnya gentar, pria dengan balutan kemeja biru tua itu memberikan senyum kecil sebentar pada Ino dan perlahan menurunkan jemari lentik wanita di samping kirinya.

"Aku hanya ingin menerima maaf darimu," ujar Sasori pelan.

Setelah mengatakan satu kalimat yang membuat Ino terpaku, Sasori kembali menghadap Inoichi dan Hana. Kali ini bukan hanya menghadap, ia juga tiba-tiba bersujud membuat ketiga Yamanaka itu terbelalak kaget.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena telah melakukan hal brengsek. Semua yang dikatakan Ino lalu benar, aku hampir melecehkan Ino—tidak, aku sudah melecehkannya. Aku hampir memperkosanya."

"19 tahun lalu ketika kita semua liburan natal, aku ... aku melecehkan Ino. Bahkan aku menuduh Ino berbohong. Kumohon maafkan aku, _Oji-san, Oba-san_. Kalian ... kalian boleh melakukan apapun padaku. Aku sadar aku salah." Sasori menatap penuh harap Inoichi dan Hana yang terkejut bukan main. Tak menyangka bahwa informasi yang barusan mereka terima itu benar-benar terjadi. Mereka ingat kejadian itu, kejadian yang hampir merusak hubungan persahabatan antara Yamanaka dan Akasuna.

"Kau ... melakukannya pada Ino?" tanya Inoichi pelan. Wajahnya yang keripu terlihat sangat terkejut dan kelelahan disaat bersamaan.

Sasori mengangguk. "Benar. Aku melakukannya pada putri _Oji-san_. Aku terima apapun yang akan _Oji-san_ lakukan, tapi kumohon maafkan aku. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Aku menyesal, _Oji-san_," ujar Sasori dengan menunjukkan penyesalan yang mendalam. Ia kembali menempelkan kepalanya ke lantai begitu tak mampu melihat wajah terkejut dan kecewa orang yang ia anggap seperti ayahnya sendiri.

Inoichi menarik kemudian menghembuskan napasnya. Matanya beberapa kali berkedip cepat dan bibirnya tanpa sadar terbuka serta jemarinya meremas celana pendek selututnya yang ia kenakan. Keringat dingin sebijii jagung mulai membasahi pelipisnya, kentara sekali pria paruh baya itu mengatur ritme pernapasannya susah payah agar tetap stabil. Melihat itu Hana maupun Ino berseru khawatir, takut jikalau jantung kepala keluarga Yamanaka itu kembali kumat. Namun Inoichi menahan anak dan istrinya agar berhenti mendekat, meyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal?" tanya Inoichi.

"Aku takut _Oji-san_ ataupun _Oba-san_ akan melarangku bertemu dengan Ino jika kalian tahu kebenarannya."

"Dan alasan kau takut tidak bertemu dengan Ino?"

Sasori tersentak. Ia perlahan bangun dan duduk bersimpuh menatap ragu Inoichi. Pria paruh baya itu menatapnya dengan penuh kekecewaan membuat Sasori makin merasa bersalah.

"Aku mencintainya."

Dua kata dari Sasori membuat atmosfer di ruangan tengah Yamanaka berubah seketika. Ino dan Hana terkejut dengan jawaban Sasori—Ino terkejut karena Sasori yang blak-blakan sedangkan Hana tidak menyangka bahwa prediksinya selama ini benar.

"Jika kau mencintainya, kau tidak akan melakukan hal keji seperti itu." Inochi nampaknya tidak terkejut seperti anak dan istrinya. "Harusnya kau menjaga dan memperlakukannya sebagai wanita terhormat. Artinya perasaanmu selama ini hanyalah sebuah obsesi bukan rasa cinta seperti yang kau katakan tadi!"

Sasori terenyuh mendengarnya. Dirinya seolah ditampar akan realita yang dipertontonkan ayah Ino. Benar, mungkin selama ini ia benar-benar tidak mencintai Ino. Itu semua hanyalah kamuflase dari rasa obsesi yang besar karena ia tidak berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Ino selama ini.

Sasori begitu terselimuti akan fakta tersebut hingga ia tak sadar ketika Inoichi mendekatinya dan tiba-tiba memberikannya sebuah bogem mentah. Ah bukan hanya 'sebuah' namun 'beberapa' bogem mentah yang ia terima dengan pasrah. Itu hanyalah hukuman kecil dari kejahatan yang telah ia lakukan pada Ino di masa lalu.

Begitu puas memberikan 'hukuman' pada Sasori, Inoichi menghela napas keras lalu menatap anak dan istrinya yang seperti khawatir dengan keadaan Sasori. "Kita makan malam. Setelah itu bersihkan lukanya, Ino."

Inoichi meninggalkan ruangan diikuti Hana.

Ino menghampiri Sasori, menatap ngeri beberapa benjolan yang perlahan membiru dan darah segar yang menetes dari bibirnya. Ino segera akan mengambil es batu untuk mengompres wajah Sasori namun pria itu menahannya.

"Ayahmu bilang kita harus makan malam dulu."

"Tapi lukamu—"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bantulah ibumu menyiapkan makan malam. Aku hanya butuh beberapa lembar tisu." Sasori berusaha menampilkan senyum lebar namun seketika hilang akibat rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba mendera. Ino mengutuk tindakan sok Sasori namun langsung memberikan beberapa lembar tisu dari atas meja di samping mereka.

Setelah memastikan Sasori membersihkan darah yang menetes dari bibirnya, Ino meninggalkan pria itu sendiri untuk membantu ibunya di dapur. Ia tahu, ia harusnya senang dengan keadaan Sasori sekarang, namun entah kenapa disatu sisi ia merasa prihatin padanya. Sasori terlihat pasrah saat sang ayah memberikan pukulan keras pada wajahnya yang mana ia tahu Sasori adalah pria keras dengan harga diri tinggi yang tentu saja ia takkan membiarkan siapapun untuk memperlakukannya seperti itu. Namun hanya karena ingin mendapat kata maaf darinya, Sasori rela merendahkan dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Makan malam di kediaman Yamanaka kali itu terasa sedikit berbeda. Selain mereka kedatangan seorang tamu, atmosfer yang menyelimuti ruangan yang mereka berempat tempati sedikit aneh jika tidak dikatakan menyeramkan. Kepala keluarga Yamanaka tak banyak omong, ia hanya berfokus menghabiskan makanan yang disajikan istri juga anak perempuannya. Pun Hana, Ino dam Sasori yang memilih tak mengatakan sepatah katapun demi menjaga _mood_ sang kepala keluarga yang sedang tidak baik. Ino sedikit _speechless_ dan bertanya-tanya saat mengetahui bahwa tindakan ekstrim Sasori tadi tidak membuat jantung ayahnya memburuk. Sebaliknya, ayahnya walau terlihat sangat marah dan kecewa masih mempunyai tenaga untuk memukul Sasori. Rasa penasaran yang timbul tertutupi oleh rasa syukur mengetahui bahwa ayahnya baik-baik saja.

Setelah makan malam usai, dilanjutkan dengan memberesi peralatan makan termasuk cuci piring, Ino berinisiatif untuk membersihkan luka Sasori—walau awalnya semua itu atas perintah ayahnya. Ino membawa seloyang air yang diisi dengan beberapa bongkahan es batu, sebuah kain lembut, dan kotak P3K ke teras samping dimana Sasori meringis kesakitan sekarang.

Ino menatap sekilas pria itu lalu tanpa permisi menekankan kain basah ke pipi kiri Sasori. Pria itu meringis namun tak mengeluh sedikitpun. Sepertinya ia cukup tahu diri sekarang dengan tidak menambah kerepotan putri Yamanaka.

"Makan malamnya enak," ucap Sasori basa-basi.

"Terima kasih."

Mendengar jawaban singkat dari Ino membuat Sasori yakin Ino masih susah untuk memaafkannya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Gaara?"

Ino sedikit terkejut atas pertanyaan blak-blakan Sasori, namun wanita itu bisa menutupinya dengan sempurna. "Kami baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah. Aku khawatir kalian dalam masalah, aku belum melihatnya lagi selama ini."

"Ia sibuk di rumah sakit."

"Oh."

Hening melanda. Basa-basi Sasori gagal total.

"Kau tidak harus melakukan semua ini," kata Ino disela membersihkan luka Sasori yang membuat Sasori cukup terkejut karena kali ini Ino mau membuka topik.

"Aku harus."

"Demi mendapat maaf dariku?"

"Ya." Sasori mengiyakan. "Kurasa cari ini akan berhasil."

"Dan hasilnya?"

"Entahlah." Pria itu tertawa kecil. "Yang aku tahu aku mendapat pukulan dari ayahmu. Walau tidak sebanding—harusnya beliau membunuhku sekalian, tapi setidaknya aku lega karena mendapat hukuman dibanding tidak sama sekali."

Ino mendelik. "Memangnya kau rela dibunuh ayahku?"

"Tentu saja. Aku merusak mental putri tercintanya, kurasa itu sebanding."

Gerakan jemari Ino terhenti sejenak namun ia kembali melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Kau benar, harusnya _Otou-san_ membunuhmu. Ah atau ada baiknya kau dibuang di laut penuh ikan piranha. Sepertinya itu lebih manusiawi."

"Ikan piranha hidup di air tawar, Ino, bukan air asin."

"Ah benar juga."

Sasori tertawa kecil dan tanpa sadar Ino-pun ikut tertawa.

"Tapi itu semua tidak ada apa-apanya." Sasori menoleh pada Ino. "Aku telah melakukan hal keji padamu, bahkan jika aku dimakan ikan piranha seperti katamu, itu tak ada apa-apanya."

"Aku sungguh minta maaf, Ino. Aku sungguh menyesal atas tindakan kejiku lalu. Andai aku bisa mengulang kembali waktu, aku pasti tidak akan berani melakukannya padamu."

Sasori menghela napas berat. Memilih untuk menatap langit bertabur bintang dibanding _aqu__a__marine_ Ino. " Ayahmu benar. Mungkin selama ini aku tidak mencintaimu seperti yang selalu aku katakan, aku hanya terobsesi karena kau tidak pernah mau melihatku sebagai seorang pria."

"Mungkin setelah ini aku harus hmm mengkaji ulang perasaanku?" Tawa keluar dari mulut Sasori yang dengan luar biasa diikuti oleh Ino.

"Bahasamu terlalu tinggi."

"Tapi itu benar. Aku akan melihat kembali bagaimana perasaanku padamu. Jika itu hanyalah obsesi, aku harus mengubahnya menjadi cinta yang sesungguhnya." Sasori kembali menoleh ke kiri, melihat Ino yang menatapnya diam. "Dan pada akhirnya aku akan berusaha membuatmu bahagia, kembali berteman denganmu seperti dulu serta ingin menjadi Sasori yang kau kenal."

"Sasori ..."

"Ino, mau memaafkanku?"

Ino terdiam mendengarkan seluruh kalimat yang Sasori keluarkan. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa nyeri, bukan, bukan karena ia memiliki masalah jantung seperti ayahnya namun ia merasa sesuatu sedang membuncah di dadanya. Ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa teman kecilnya akan bisa bersikap sedewasa ini.

Sasori adalah orang yang keras, egois, sedikit sombong dan mempunyai ambisi tinggi bisa mengatakan semua kalimat tadi. Ia bisa saja berbohong demi mendapat rasa simpati dirinya namun hati kecil Ino mengatakan bahwa apa yang dikatakan Sasori adalah kebenaran. Pria itu tulus meminta maaf, ingin memperbaiki hubungan mereka berdua seperti dulu. Tanpa ada rasa benci dan takut disaat bersamaan.

Jujur saja, Ino cukup jatuh pada usaha Sasori yang meminta maaf padanya namun sekali lagi rasa takut masih tetap menghantuinya. Untuk mengembalikkan rasa percaya yang telah hancur itu sangat sulit. Bagaimana jika Sasori hanya berpura-pura dan suatu saat akan bersikap buruk lagi padanya?

"_Kau harus bisa menghadapinya, Ino."_

"_Kau akan aman bersamaku."_

Lagi, suara Gaara terngiang-ngiang dipikirannya. Suara yang begitu ia rindukan seolah menjawab apapun yang ia khawatirkan selama ini mengenai Sasori. Apakah itu pertanda bahwa ia memang harus bisa memaafkan teman masa kecilnya ini? Mulai mempercayainya, berteman seperti dulu, hingga hal yang diinginkan Gaara tercapai—ingin ia aman.

Ya Tuhan.

"Jika kau masih membutuhkan waktu, itu tidak apa-apa," kata Sasori memecahkan kehengingan beberapa saat tadi. Kentara sekali pria itu merasa tidak enakan pada diamnya Ino. "Selama kau masih bersedia melihatku, itu lebih dari cukup." Sasori mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman hangat yang membuat Ino seketika teringat masa kecil mereka, disaat mereka masih berteman baik dan sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu perasaan orang dewasa. Ino menunduk meredakan getaran yang ia rasakan sekarang. Ia tidak tahu getaran apa itu, namun begitu ia mendongak dan menatap Sasori ia tersenyum. Senyum simpul namun tulus yang baru kali ini Sasori lihat lagi.

"Ayo berteman lagi."

Hening. Sasori tak merespon pernyataan Ino sebelumnya, begitupun Ino yang malah terlihat malu dan kaku menyadari apa yang barusan ia katakan. Hei itu hanya ajakan pertemanan namun kenapa seperti ... ugh Ino tak bisa melanjutkan pikirannya sendiri.

Suasana _a__w__kward_ tersebut masih bertahan beberapa saat hingga Sasori tersentak lalu mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ino. "Kau serius?"

Ino tersenyum kaku. "I-iya. Aku serius."

Perlahan, senyum lebar tercetak di wajah tampan Sasori dan disaat bersamaan iris coklatnya mengkristal. "Kau mau memaafkanku?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Woah, aku tidak percaya ini." Jemari besarnya menutup kedua matanya disaat ia menunduk diam. Ino yang khawatir baru akan menegur ketika pria itu tiba-tiba melihat Ino dengan wajah merah dan aliran air mata meleleh di pipinya.

Sasori menyeka kasar air matanya. "Terima kasih, Ino. Aku sungguh bahagia sekarang. Aku—aku bahkan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Oh Tuhan kupikir momen ini takkan pernah terjadi."

Ino terharu, tentu saja. Berpikir bahwa keputusannya untuk memaafkan Sasori adalah tepat. Lihat, pria itu bahkan menangis untuknya dan itu tulus. Ino jamin itu.

"Aku akan menepati semuanya. Aku tidak akan pernah mengulangi tindakanku lalu, aku akan membuatmu bahagia dan bisa menjadi temanmu seperti dulu. Oh aku juga tidak akan memaksamu untuk menerima lamaranku lagi—kau sudah punya Gaara, aku paham itu. tapi—" Sasori mencengkram jemari Ino tanpa sadar. "Aku akan berjuang dengan caraku sendiri. Aku memang tidak akan lagi memaksamu, namun suatu saat diwaktu yang tepat aku akan memintamu lagi. Apa itu buruk?"

Mendapat kalimat beruntun membuat Ino sedikit kebingungan untuk memfilter perkataan Sasori. "Kurasa tidak," jawab Ino ragu.

"Yosh!" Sasori berseru riang. "Pegang janjiku, Ino!" Senyum lebar Sasori mengundang Ino untuk ikut tersenyum. Wanita 25 tahun itu mengangguk dan menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji?"

Sasori? Tentu saja ia menautkan kelingkingnya pada Ino. "Aku berjanji. Dengan seluruh nyawaku."

Mereka berduapun tertawa. Setelah aksi 'baikan' tersebut, Ino kembali melanjutkan mengompres lebam di wajah Sasori namun kali ini semuanya lebih terasa ringan. Ia bisa berbicara dengan pria itu tanpa beban, dan Sasori juga telah menunjukkan sikap aslinya, cerewet—hanya jika pada Ino. Mereka berbincang ria tanpa menyadari sosok Inoichi mengintip mereka dari ruang keluarga.

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum melihat putri dan anak dari sahabatnya dapat berteman seperti sediakala. Namun senyuman itu tergantikan dengan wajah khawatir. Ia khawatir dengan berbaikannya Ino dan Sasori malah akan mendatangkan masalah baru. Bukan hanya masalah sepele namun lebih dari yang ia kira. Ah semoga saja itu hanya perasaannya. Ia akan berdoa semoga semua baik-baik saja.

Dan dengan itu, Inoichi meninggalkan ruang keluarga untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senin pagi di akhir bulan Juli merupakan salah satu senin favorit bagi sang kepala divisi keuangan Senju Corp. Bagaimana tidak, setelah sekian lama drama permusuhannya dengan Sasori menyita pikirannya, akhirnya hari Jumat minggu kemarin ia memutuskan untuk memaafkan pria merah itu. Dan efeknya? Tentu saja menyenangkan. Selain karena ia tidak perlu memikirkan 'bagaimana cara menghindari Akasuna Sasori' ia juga kembali mendapat teman—atau bisa dikatakan sahabat—masa kecilnya. Diluar sikap buruknya, Sasori adalah pria yang enak diajak bicara dan saat mereka berbaikan, Ino merasa ia akan mendapatkan tempat curhat baru, selain Sakura.

Oh berterima kasihlah pada Gaara. Berkat pria itu secara tidak langsung Ino berhasil memaafkan Sasori.

Berbicara mengenai Gaara, Ino belum mendapat perkembangan apapun mengenai usahanya selama ini. Foto Gaara yang ia sebar di media sosial belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda apapun. Ia bertanya-tanya seperti apa kehidupan asli Gaara hingga orang-orang tidak pernah melihatnya di manapun?

Yamanaka Ino meletakkan ponsel pintarnya saat memastikan bahwa tak ada kabar gembira mengenai Gaara. Sepertinya ia harus lebih bersabar untuk menunggu, karena ini adalah satu-satunya cara tersisa yang ia punya.

_Aquamarine_ Ino melirik jam di dinding ruangan. 11.15 AM. Masih ada cukup waktu untuknya mengerjakan laporan yang menumpuk sebelum jam makan siang. Ia baru akan kembali fokus ke layar datar besar di depannya ketika ponselnya berbunyi.

Jemari lentik itu menyentuh kembali ponselnya dan melihat ada panggilan masuk. Dari Sasori.

Lihat, hubungan mereka perlahan kembali seperti sediakala.

"_Halo. Ino?"_

"Ya?"

"_Mau makan siang bersama? Aku akan menjemputmu."_

Ino mengernyit. Apa pria itu sudah masuk kantor dengan kondisi muka yang babak belur?

"Kau sudah masuk kantor?"

"_Yap."_

"Dengan wajah seperti itu?"

"_Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku terpaksa. Kankurou-sama menyeretku untuk ikut rapat pagi ini."_

Lagi, Ino mengernyit. Kankurou? Entah kenapa Ino merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu.

"Kankurou-_sama_?"

"_Ya, Kankurou-sama. Kau mengenalnya?"_

Ino refleks menggeleng walau ia tahu Sasori tidak akan melihatnya. "Ah tidak. Aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Oh kukira kau mengenalnya."

Rasa penasaran Ino semakin membuncah. Ia yakin ia pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi entah kapan dan dimana, ia benar-benar lupa.

"Dia siapa?"

"_Direktur kami."_

Ah _sou ka_. Pantas namanya serasa tidak asing. Kankurou adalah direktur WinWin Corp, jadi sudah pasti Ino mendengarnya saat rapat atau dari karyawan lain, mungkin.

"_Jadi bagaimana? Mau makan siang bersama?"_

Ino menimang-nimang. Tidak ada salahnya menerima ajakan Sasori, bukan? Toh, mereka sudah berteman lagi sekarang.

"Boleh."

"_Yosh,"_ nada girang terdengar dari seberang telepon membuat Ino mau tak mau tertawa kecil. _"Aku akan menjemputmu sebelum jam 12. Dan aku akan menceritakan bagaimana reaksi bawahanku saat melihat wajah tampan wakil direktur mereka babak belur seperti ini."_

Ino tergelak. "Sepertinya aku bisa membayangkan reaksi mereka."

"_Pokoknya kau harus mendengarkan semua ceritaku nanti, oke?"_

"Iya, iya. Aku akan mendengarkannya."

Setelah salam perpisahan singkat, Sasori mematikan teleponnya. Ino tersenyum memikirkan semenyenangkan apa nanti saat mereka berdua makan siang. Setelah mereka berbaikan jumat malam lalu, mereka tak menghabiskan waktu banyak. Setelah Ino selesai mengobati luka Sasori, pria itu memilih untuk pulang walau Hana telah memintanya untuk menginap. Dengan alasan bahwa masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia kerjakan, Hana memaklumi kesibukan Sasori. Sedangkan Ino memilih untuk menginap dan baru pulang minggu sore. Sehingga membayangkan akan bercengkrama kembali dengan Sasori membuat Ino menggebu.

Ya, Ino mendapatkan kembali 'sahabat' lamanya dan kadang berpikir mengapa mereka membutuhkan waktu 19 tahun untuk bermusuhan sedangkan kembali bersahabat adalah hal yang menyenangkan?

Ino mengangkat bahu. Berusaha untuk tidak mengingat masa lalu sehingga ia bisa kembali membuka diri pada Sasori. Sembari memijat pelan lehernya wanita _blonde_ itu mulai melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Terus fokus pada angka-angka di depannya hingga tanpa sadar waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11.50 AM. Sepertinya ia harus bersiap-siap sebelum Sasori sampai ke kantornya.

Tok tok.

Ketukan pintu ruangannya membuat Ino mendongak dari kegiatannya merapikan meja. Setelah mempersilahkan yang bersangkutan masuk, pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sesuatu yang berwarna merah muda.

"Sakura?"

"_Tadaima_." Ino tersenyum lebar dan dengan semangat memeluk sahabat gulalinya itu.

"Ya Tuhan, aku merindukanmu," seru Ino kegirangan dan masih memeluk Sakura.

"Aku juga. Kau tahu, berminggu-minggu di kota orang membuatku stress."

Ino menjauhkan badannya dari Sakura dan menatap bingung wajah sahabatnya itu. "Stress kenapa? Bukannya menyenangkan bisa jalan-jalan?"

"Jalan-jalan apanya?" Sakura mendelik. Kedua sahabat itu berjalan ke meja Ino. "Kau tahukan bagaimana cara Lee-_san_ kerja? Bayangkan saja, kami baru bisa bersantai jam 7 malam. Pun setelah itu kami masih harus membuat laporan untuknya."

"Serius?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Jadi angan-angan untuk pergi berlibur terhempas begitu kami sampai di kota pertama. Kalau bisa, aku ingin pindah ke divisimu saja."

"Takkan diizinkan ketua divisimu."

"Tapi aku akan meminta pada Kakashi-_san_ saja. Mungkin dengan bantuannya aku bisa terbebas dari makhluk hijau itu!"

Ino memutar bola matanya. Yakin bahwa usaha Sakura akan sia-sia. "Coba saja."

"Ah ini, " Sakura menyodorkan sebuah _paper bag_ berwarna ungu muda, "oleh-oleh untukmu."

"Wah, _arigatou_." _Aquamarine_ Ino bersinar tatkala menerima oleh-oleh dari Sakura. "Kau tak perlu repot-repot sebenarnya. Aku yakin kau pasti curi-curi waktu untuk membeli semua ini."

Wanita bersurai merah muda itu mengibaskan tangannya. "Anggap saja aku menunggu balasan barang _branded _darimu."

"_Yare-yare_." Ino memutar bola matanya lagi.

Setelah itu, Sakura mengistirahatkan badannya di kursi depan meja Ino diikuti Ino yang duduk di singgasananya. "_So_? Ada kabar bahagia?"

Ino berpikir. Ia lupa kalau dirinya belum memberitahu perihal dirinya dengan Sasori. Berbaikan dengan Sasori adalah kabar bahagia, bukan?

"Ada. Aku baru saja—"

"Aku punya informasi untukmu."

Perkataan Sakura yang memotong ucapannya membuat Ino sedikit terkejut. Wajah Sakura sekarang sedikit lebih serius membuat Ino menjadi penasaran.

"Apa itu?"

"Harusnya aku memberitahumu lebih awal—yah sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu saat kau baru dimarahi Hashirama-_sama_, tapi terputus karena aku dipanggil oleh Lee-_san_ dan setelah itu aku harus keluar kota ditambah segudang pekerjaan dari Lee-_san_ membuatku benar-benar lupa untuk memberitahumu."

Perkataan Sakura yang berbelit-belit membuat Ino pusing seketika. "Tolong intinya saja, oke?"

Sakura sejenak terdiam namun buru-buru mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantong roknya. Ia menyodorkan ponselnya pada Ino, menunjukkan isi _chat_ dari seseorang yang bernama Naruto.

"Naruto memberi alamat tempat Gaara bekerja. Yang ingin kuberitahu dari dulu adalah ada baiknya kau mencari gigolo itu di tempat dimana ia bekerja, kan? Kurasa kau pasti akan menemukannya di situ."

Ino, yang ekspresi mukanya tak bisa ditebak mengambil ponsel Sakura dengan tangan sedikit gemetar. Dari _aquamarine_ jernih itu terpantul deretan huruf yang katanya adalah alamat Gaara bekerja alias tempat dimana ia bisa menemukan Gaara. Jantung Ino serasa kosong, oksigen yang masuk ke paru-parunya sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering sehingga untuk mengucapkan satu katapun begitu susah.

Semua keterkejutannya itu tiba-tiba dipecahkan oleh suara Sakura. Ino menengadahkan kepalanya demi melihat sahabat gulalinya itu menatapnya serius.

"Segera ke alamat ini, Ino. Temui dia dan jangan biarkan dia pergi lagi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Special thanks to:**

Kwonie Minorichi, Guest (1), Yamanaka Mei, Buncinnya gaara, Usagi, Xoxo, Yumehara, Kyudo YI, BngJy, Guest (2), Azzura Yamanaka, Jalapeno, Lazyper, Gaaino, Yummy, Guest (3), Ruru, Blibli, Raf, Kaname.

**A/N:**** Hai minna-san, Hat kembali lagi. Maaf yah dichap ini Hat gk balas review kalian satu-satu, Hat dikejar waktu. Selain karena urusan real life, Hat juga harus ngebut buat up chap 5 ini karena ff #FromAtoZ harus segera diselesain juga. Maaf yah :')**

**Tapi Hat benar-benar berterima kasih untuk para author dan readers tercinta atas apresiasi kalian di chap sebelumnya. Kadang Hat greget sendiri dengan review kalian, kek pengen ngobrol langsung bahas apapun :D pokoknya Hat senang bgt.. juga atas apresiasi kalian mengenai project Hat selanjutnya, beberapa bahkan nge-PM request cerita, gpp Hat malah senang kok. Jadi jika kalian punya ide bisa disalurkan yaah :D**

**Yosh, Hat juga mo mnta maaf lagi dan lagi baby Gaara belum bisa nongol. Hat udah berusaha gmn caranya pokoknya Gaara harus muncul di chap ini tapi gak bisa. Hat pikir2 malah jadi aneh nntinya. Semoga chap depan Gaara udah nongol.**

**Sebagai gantinya semoga kalian suka dengan momen Sasori-Ino :D well, sedikit curhat lalu pas masih SMP Hat pernah baca ff dengan pair Gaara-Ino-Sasori. Karena ff yang pake chara Sasori jarang bgt di archive Ino, makanya lalu Hat senang bgt baca tu ff, karena si Sasori ganteng juga kan :p yah tapi sayangnya Hat lupa apa judul ff nya dan sepertinya discontinued karena udah lama bgt gk nongol di beranda2 atas. Karena alasan itulah makanya Hat pilih Sasori. Tapi emang cocok sih yah, muka2 jahatnya masih keliatan tamvan :v**

**Well, Hat sangat mengharapkan kritik dan saran lagi dari ****_minna-san_**** sekalian yah walaupun chap ini rada bosenin karena gk ada interakasi GaaIno. Semoga chap ini bisa menghibur kalian yang lg #dirumahaja atau yang sibuk kerja dan butuh asupan ff Gaaino ^^**

**Tetap jaga kesehatan dan selamat Idulfitri bagi yang merayakannya (maaf telat ngucapinnya yah) :) Sankyu…**

**Black Hat.**


End file.
